Burden
by SilentAngel47
Summary: First Fanfic! Things may be settling in for now but around the corner lies a secret within the Reagan family. Being watched and hunted, could this secret lead up to Jamie's and Natalie's death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps, I'm new to this thing, so bare with me. This is my first fanfic and just a warning, I suck at grammar and all that.**

**Ok down to business, I disclaim blue bloods, just merely borrowing the characters. The only characters I own is Natalie and Zoe.**

**Background story-**

**Natalie- she lives with Frank and Henry Reagan, she lost her house due to not paying the bills. She struggled with unemployment and life itself. Natalie's father was a dear friend of Frank hence why he took her and Zoe in.**

**Zoe- Zoe is Natalie's half sister, a kid at the age of six-seven. She tends to chat to anyone and becomes a regular in the neighbourhood. Zoe and Natalie share the same mother but different fathers.**

**Ok now that is out of the way, please bare with the story, I feel the beginning is a bit rushed. Please R&amp;R though!**

* * *

_Chap 1_

Natalie POV

The sun was bright and the morning was cold. Yet it was another day of living. Walking my little half sister to school was one of the many things I do. Then later I would leave for work as the secretary of the NYPD. I only had the job for a couple of weeks, graciously given by a kind man. A man who used to be close friends with my father before he died long ago. Frank Reagan, the police commissioner, took us in from being exiled out of our house due to overdue rent and supplied us a home and a job for me. Hopefully soon, I'll be able to afford a new home and then can Zoe and I finally start our lives again. I look down at the little blonde hair girl who held my hand. Although we share the same mother, I still felt she was more of an Heston to me.

'I can't wait to tell Alice and Kim about winning against Jack and Sean in three whole game rounds. They are going to be so jealous!' Zoe smiled, looking up at me.

'I'm sure they will, but we don't want to brag too much do we?' I warned her.

'Of course, I'm just telling them that I can beat boys' Zoe beamed even more.

Rolling my eyes, we came into sight of her public school.

Bending down to her level, I kissed her forehead, 'Have a great day and don't forget your walking home today'

'Yeah I know, I've got the keys' Zoe pulled the keys out from her pocket.

'Just checking' I patted her on the head and watched her run off to her friends. 'And try not to make any new friends on the way home' I called out.

Zoe waves her reply and I wave back. Oh, she will.

Walking back the way I came, I smile that maybe my life would slowly turn around. As long as Zoe doesn't chat up too many strangers. But the more I think about it, maybe it was a good thing. It was what got me and her out of danger in the first place.

About half an hour later, I arrive at work. As usual, the place was busy. Phones ringing, police officers writing out their reports and dealing with situations that threaten our city. I reached my desk and notice there was a whole stack of files laid out on my table. I spotted a sticky note on one of them.

'Sort out in file names, due at the end of the day'

I let out a big sigh. And as usual my boss leaves me tonnes of work to deal within a short time period. It seemed unfair but it's the only job I can afford for the time being. Dumping my hand bag on the table, I pulled out my chair, sat down and began the filing.

A knock on the door interrupts me from even reading what the first page was about. Lifting my gaze, I see a friendly face I know all too well.

'Morning Natalie, I was just wondering if you wanted some coffee to deal with today's load' Jamie smiled.

'So you knew about this?' I toss the file onto the desk and raised an eyebrow.

'I ran into your boss down in the hall' Jamie points his thumb behind him, 'She said something about motivating you to get the work done. I'd hate to be in your position' He places the coffee down.

'Well at least I don't have to deal with paranoid people who call up when only a chihuahua is barking at their door' I gratefully take the coffee and sipped it.

'Yeah that's true' he shrugged, 'How's Zoe today?'

'In high hopes as per usual. This time she is going to boast about wiping out Jack and Sean from the games last night' I picked up a file and began reading it.

'She is still on about that victory?' Jamie smirks.

'The same one' I nodded, my tone dull.

Jamie laughs a little, 'So, I better get back to it before Sarg knows I'm gone, good luck with the work though'

'Brake a leg out there' I called up while pulling some paper out of file.

'Will do' he replied and left.

xxx

Finally the day was over. It could been worse considering that I drop the neatly sorted files down the hall before heading into the boss's office to hand in on time but yeah, what could go wrong? It was just after four and I headed out into the parking lot to find my car. Passing the parked cars, the early breeze of fall gave me goose bumps. Soon it would be winter which reminds me, I need to get Zoe a new jacket. Grabbing my keys from my handbag, I pushed the button to unlock the door. Before entering, a weak voice cried out for help. Reacting quickly to the sudden whimper, I snack my attention away from my car. Over in the distance was a dirty man lying on the ground with his arm outstretched towards me. Oh my god, is he alright? I dropped my bag on the first seat, dashing off to his aid.

'Hey, are you ok?' I placed a hand on his back, eyeing him over for any signs of blood or harmful injuries.

'I need your help, please' he whispered, trying to grab onto my shirt.

'Its going to be ok now, here let me help you up' I assured him, wrapping one of his arms around me.

I struggled to get him off the ground, but with determination I managed to.

'Just hold on ok?' I smiled at him.

It was then I realised something was off. An unsettling feeling entered my stomach and I was caught on my breath. The dirty man grinned a devious smile back and stood up perfectly on his own.

The next thing I knew, he smashed me at the back of my head and everything fades to black.

Jamie POV

I got off duty around eight, the patrolling around the streets were no hassle. Putting my uniform away into my locker, I checked over what I had was all in place. Feeling sure, I headed out. Locating my car in the mist of dark, I sit in the driver's seat, sliding the key into the ignition. Suddenly my phone starts ringing.

'Hello?' I answer while starting the car.

'Jamie, it's me Zoe' the little girl's voice spoke.

'Hey Zoe, how are you?' I smiled from hearing her innocent voice.

'I'm ok, but I wanted to ask, have you seen Nat? She ain't home and I was wondering if she was still at work?' Her voice turned to concern.

'She clocked off around four, she should be at your place hours ago' I started to get confused myself. Where could be Natalie be at this time. She always makes sure she tells Zoe where she is going.

'Do you think she went somewhere? Maybe she went to the shops to get a cake for me? I'm have been asking for one for a while' she replied, trying to sound hopeful.

'Yeah maybe she is, look I'll call her and see what she is up to ok? I'll get back to you' I tried my best to assure her.

'Ok, then. Thanks Jamie' she replied and the call ended.

It was then I get this dark feeling. My eyes flash to my rear view mirror and I notice Natalie's car was still in the parking spot. I climbed out of my car and headed towards hers. Glancing through the window, the door was unlocked and her handbag was on the driver's seat. Scanning around the empty parking lot to look for any signs of struggle, everything remains hidden by the shadows. Nothing. I checked the contents of her handbag and everything seemed to be there, nothing was taken. Maybe something distracted her. I couldn't tell, I wasn't sure. I wanted to do something, to find her but I had no lead whatsoever. I run my hand through my hair, racking my brain for any ideas.

My phone starts ringing again. This time it was dad.

'Hey dad' I answered looking around for something to tell me this isn't happening.

'Jamie, I just heard from Zoe and Pa that Natalie is not home, is she still at work?' My father's voice asked in a calm tone.

'No, she clocked off at four' I reply, biting my lip.

'I tried ringing her but she's not answering, do you have any idea where she is?'

'No'

'Jamie, do you know something?' My father's tone turned to concern, as if he can read my worried face through the phone.

I stay silent, I didn't want Zoe to worry, I didn't want anyone to worry.

'Jamie?' He asked again, more in a demanding manner.

'Dad...' I take a breath, 'I found her car in the parking lot, her bag is there and everything but she's not here. There's nothing here to lead as to where she is now. I don't know'

I hear my dad's sigh before he spoke, 'I'll get Danny on to it'

xxx

I waited by the car for Danny and Jackie to arrive, hopefully they could something together. I see their car arrive, the headlights turned off as they pull by the curb and my brother gets out of the car.

'Hey, sorry to keep you waiting' he walks over and then places a hand on my shoulder.

'You alright?' he comforts me for a moment.

'Yeah' I respond, accepting his comfort.

'Why don't you tell us about the time you last saw her?' Jackie started, standing at Danny's side.

'She was handing in her files which her boss scheduled for today, shortly after grabbing her things. It was about four when she left the building and that was it. No signs of attack, no screaming and no evidence I could find here' I recall those few hours ago.

'Its not much to work from' Jackie glances around the building.

'Well somebody would have to seen something. Is this all what was left?' Danny opens the door.

'Yeah, car keys, phone, purse, everything in the handbag was left untouched. I believe something distracted her' I look pass Danny to the handbag.

'My thoughts exactly, right, Jackie and I will look around the neighbourhood for any sightings. Why don't you go on home?' Danny closed the door and turns to me.

I nodded my head knowing full well there is nothing I can do from here on. Slowly, I made me way to the car, thinking of what the hell could of happened.

Danny POV

'You think he will be alright?' Jackie asked as we watched my little brother leave.

'He'll be alright' I made my way out into the street.

'Will you be alright?' she asked.

'The sooner we find her, the better' I answer, hoping it wouldn't be a hassle.

We reach a house close to the station, the street bare and quiet. I knocked.

'NYPD, open up' I call.

The door opens to an elderly lady with glasses and a red robe.

'Yes?' She answers nervously, looking between me and Jackie.

'We would like to ask a few questions if you don't mind' Jackie politely said.

'Sure, what's the problem?' The elderly inquired.

'Have you seen anything suspicious happen just outside of the police department?' Jackie continued.

'Not that I know off' she frowns, 'did something happen?'

'We have a missing person case, a woman by the name of Natalie Heston' I informed her.

'Oh the kind lady with the sweetest girl... ahhh...Zoe that's it, oh dear, I hope she is ok' she replied, placing a hand on her worried face.

Boy does that kid get around.

'Look, we just want to know if you saw anything or anyone who might have seen something? We believe this incident occured around four o'clock' I pushed on, slipping my hands in my coat's pockets.

'I wouldn't have seen anything but I know a man down the street who walks home from work. He usually arrives home about four o'clock' she pointed down the street to a building two houses down.

'Thank you for your help mam' I headed down the steps and down the street.

'No worries' the lady smiled and closed the door.

'NYPD, open up' I knock loudly on the door.

A tall, tanned man opens the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'Sorry to disturb you, we have a few questions to ask. By any chance you saw anything out of the usual as you walked home from work today' Jackie started off.

'Am I in trouble?' The man blinked his eyes at us dressed in his boxers and singlet.

'Not at all, we just want you to answer a few questions, did you arrive home around four today?' I asked, hopefully I'd find a clue.

'Yeah, I finished work around three and walk the way home, always four' he replies.

'Ok, then can you tell me your saw anything that happen at all? Specifically around the police department?' I jab my thumb behind me.

The man went quiet for a moment, thinking back to the time, 'Eh, not really...although I did see a generous woman helping this man.'

Me and Jackie look at each other. This has to be it.

'Did the woman happen to have black hair, drives a black BMW?' Jackie questioned.

'Um, yeah, she was getting in her car and then sees the man on the ground. She went to help him and seeing how she was outside the police department, I thought the situation would be under control' he nodded, pointing out to the parking lot, just close to her parked car.

'Did you see what happened next?' I urged.

'No, by that time, I opened my door and never looked back since'

'Christ, do you have any idea that woman is now missing?' I stare at him.

'Danny' Jackie interrupted and then continued with the man, 'Excuse me but can you give us any detail description of this man?'

'It was hard to see from that distance but he was dirty, ah...brown hair' he scratched his head.

'How tall do you reckon?' Jackie asked, jotting down the details with a notebook.

'Maybe five foot something, I'm not sure' his face grew more confused from thinking about that moment.

Before I could barge on with finding any other detail, Jackie let him off and the door closed.

'Jackie what the hell? That guy could of have something and you let the guy off the hook' I was disturbed by her decision.

'Danny, you can tell by his face, he didn't really know anything. But at least we know what happened' she explained while heading back and then hopped into the car.

'Yeah, some guy that no one really knows just kidnapped a friend, what could be possibly wrong with that?' I sigh, slamming the door and turned on the ignition.

Erin POV

I kept a close eye on Zoe while dad, pa and Jamie discuss the scene in secret in the kitchen. We were playing chess and I was purposely letting her win, for her own benefit.

'Checkmate' she smiles big and wide.

'Ahh, you got me again. How can I stop a champion like you?' I laugh while enjoying the warmth of her smile, despite the situation.

'So when is Nat coming home? She promised me that we would go to the zoo tomorrow' Zoe looked up into my eyes, her eyes begging for an answer.

As much I hate doing this, it's what I have to do. Dad specifically told me to not say a word until we find her. Hopefully it wouldn't be any longer than a week.

'I've told you already' I pulled her in for a hug, 'Nat is off staying in Los Angeles for awhile, she been offered an career training position to help her enhance her skills '

'But why would she go through all the trouble in Los Angeles?' Zoe frowned.

'Because she loves you very much and she would do anything to make life sustainable for you and her' I place my hands on her shoulders, smiling.

'But she doesn't have to go away to learn new skills, she already has a job' she sighs, picking up the king piece from the board.

'Zoe, she wanted it to do it for you, think about it, soon she would have enough money to buy you anything you want' I promised her, even though I'm lying.

'It doesn't add up, Nat told me that she would never leave me behind. Wherever she goes, I go' Zoe clearly looks as if she wasn't buying it.

'Its just for this one occasion. Natalie knows that we would take good care of you, you know that too' I tried to sway her thoughts.

'Maybe it's true, at least I have you, Frank, Danny and Jamie and all of the Reagan's to look after me' Zoe slowly pulled a brave face.

This was tough. I knew she wasn't buying it at all and now she is just playing along with me. Natalie taught her well, even though she isn't her mother. Zoe's real mother abandoned her when she started dating her third boyfriend, Natalie's dad died when she was five along with her sister dying a few years back. They were both left alone and Natalie couldn't bare for Zoe to live the same life. So she decided to take in Zoe. The pair haven't left each other since and there's nothing that could hide that. Not even a simple job experience trip.

Soon grandpa walked into the room and took Zoe off to bed. I packed up the chessboard and pieces before I headed into the kitchen to find out what's happening. By this time, dad was on the phone talking to who I believe was Danny and Jamie was sitting, staring off into space. I waited a moment of silence before Dad was sending his regards.

Dad ended the call and then sternly looked at the both of us.

'Well...' I started for him, Jamie paying attention now.

'Danny managed to get an witness account of seeing Natalie at the parking lot rushing to help a man in need. It was all that was left, but Danny has already come to the conclusion he is the only guy who knows where she is' my dad told the news, waiting for our reaction.

'Could they identify the guy?' Jamie spoke up.

'Not at this moment, the description they've got is nothing but estimation, for all we know, anything could be happening right now'

I lean onto the bench and sigh heavily.

'Zoe is not buying it one bit, she knows something is up. I don't think I can keep this up dad' I told my dad honestly.

'Zoe is a good kid. She has to believe that we will get her back without harm, even if we have to lie to her' my dad said encouragingly.

'And what if we can't?' Jamie said out loud.

I pull a scowling look at him but dad remained the same.

'Lets just hope not'

Zoe POV

As soon as Henry left the room, I bawled my eyes out. I couldn't help it any longer. Something has happened to Natalie and I want to know what. Why ain't they telling me? I'm a grown kid, I know a lot of things that other kids don't, so why not me? I tried to ask Jamie, I know I can always trust him but he wouldn't say anything. Do they think I'm stupid? Am I that stupid? I don't think so. Just thinking about this made me want to run out into the night and find Nat. Please come home, please. Don't get that career experience, don't get hurt, just come home, please. I slowly pull off my covers and kneel down on the edge of my bed. I face the dark window with glowing moon rays and I say silently to myself and to anyone else who is listening.

'Please, I beg of you, if there is anyone out there. Please let Natalie come home...please' I started to cry again. I could really use one of her hugs right now.

Jamie POV

A few days have gone passed by now. There was still no sign as to where Natalie is. Zoe is getting more worried and today she didn't want to get out of bed. I felt bad for the kid. To lose somebody who took her in, who loved like a real mother would. Danny has been working no stop but only dead ends rise up. All we have is that witness account. There was so many times while out on patrol, I wanted to run through everyone's house just to find her. Just run off somewhere. I think of all the possible places people could hide their victims but I had to stay on patrol. Sargent Renzulli doesn't take his eyes off me. I know that he knows I'm worried and want to do something about it. I watch people go by, them carry on with their lives like nothing matters to them. It sucks. And as more days go by, it gets harder.

Finally it was break time. Sarg went into Bene Caffe to fetch us some coffee and also ordered me to stay put. Of course I followed orders. But I looked around the streets, hoping to see a face I recognise, Natalie's face in particular. I sigh, knowing all to well that this would be a long shot. Suddenly a shady hooded figure rushes out of the cafe, pushing me aside. Then Renzulli bolts out after him.

'Jamie move!' He calls and I instantly chase the guy.

I have no idea why but I did my job. We rush through people on the sidewalk, inching closer and closer. The hooded figure takes a right into an alleyway and we follow behind. We dodge and weave through rubbish piles and bins before the guy turns around a few corners. We came to a screeching halt in sight of something as we just came around the corner. I couldn't believe it with my own two eyes. Right there in front of me, a woman tied to a chair with a gag. I knew the face well, the one I was searching for, Natalie. She had a few scratches and bruises over her, her face in a scared expression.

'Natalie' I take a step forward while Renzulli pulled out his gun.

'Take a step closer and she will die' the hooded figure appeared from the bins with a gun pointing to her head.

I draw my weapon as Natalie shakes her head frantically.

'Put the gun down and your hands up. Your under arrest' Renzulli announced, taking aim at the culprit.

'You know I don't want to do that, I'm only here for one other thing and then I will be leaving' he warns, inching closer.

'Sir, put your gun down now, we won't ask again' Renzulli ordered this time.

'Have it your way' the figure instantly pulls out a second handgun from his jeans and puts two clicks into Renzulli.

Before I pulled the trigger, his other gun was pointed at Natalie.

'You wanna be a hero rookie? Then you better put down your gun and do as I say. It's ok, take the time you need, your fellow officer wouldn't mind dying in the process' he spoke loud and clearly.

'Shot him' Renzulli coughed, blood soaking onto his clothing.

My brain was balancing between two different options, take the shot or do as he says.

'Tick, tock' the culprit pressured, twirling the second gun in the air.

Closing my eyes, I give into the man's words. I place my gun down steadily on the ground, knowing Renzulli would might kick my butt for doing this.

'Thats it, now get down onto your knees' the hooded figure ordered pointing the gun at me.

As soon as my knees touch the ground, he rushes over to take the guns away from us, leaving us stranded and defenceless. I look over at Renzulli, his face twisted in pain. I turn to Natalie, a few tears streaming down her face. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing but there wasn't anything we could do now. It was then a hit on the back of the head proved I was the one thing he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey peeps, a new chapter has arrived. Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :)****

* * *

_Chap 2_

Natalie POV

I watch as Jamie falls unconscious onto the concrete ground. It killed me, to sit here helpless and watch my only hope in days burn in front of my eyes. I cried more tears as my kidnapper tied Jamie around the legs and hands. Renzulli couldn't call for backup, the kidnapper was one step ahead. He crushed the radio into the ground and then left him there to bleed to death. I prayed to god that he lives, for the sake of his life, his family and the only one to help get us out of this. The kidnapper lifts Jamie over his shoulder and carried him off to the hidden van around the corner. I tried struggling, trying to loosen the knots around my hands. I have to do something. I pulled one way and the other. It was no good, the guy tied it well enough. Renzulli was coughing up blood, all he could do was give a me a sympathetic look. Soon the kidnapper returns and unties me and pushes me into the van, locking the doors securely behind me. I crawl my painful body over to the limp Jamie. I tapped his face and whispered him name, trying to wake him up. It was useless. And soon it will begin again. But from what I'm told, there was more to come.

Renzulli POV

I watch as the sick, disgusting man take Jamie away along with Natalie. My wound continued to bleed and I really believed I was going to die right here. But I couldn't give up. Not for the sake of Jamie, my fellow officer, my favourite. As soon as the van drove off, I lifted myself onto the side. Pain ripples through my body, but I told myself to stay strong. The radio was completely crushed and he took my gun. I reached down into my left pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I dialled the number, coughing up more blood half way through. Putting the phone to my ear with shaky arms, the ringing lingered. Come on, come on. I held my left hand over the wound, trying to put any pressure onto it as I can.

'Hello? This is 911 emergency services, how can I help you?' a person answers.

'I need an ambulance and police...' My eyes slowly closing, I summoned up any strength left, 'assistance...I'm a downed officer...west district, 49th street...Midtown'

My mind begins to feel dizzy, I couldn't think straight. Everything around me wasn't real, the walls moved and the voice was drowning out. I didn't even remember what I was doing.

'I'm sending police and medical assistance, they are on their way. I just need you to hang in there ok? I need to you to tell me where you are and what kind of injuries you have' the woman calmly says.

'Caffè Bene...sssshhhhott...' I slip out of conscious, the phone falling in the pool of blood.

Danny POV

I left the station as soon as I heard. I couldn't believe it. I never thought this would happen, not now. I never wanted something to happen to him, ever. I paced down the hospital halls, leading up to the room given to Sargent Renzulli. I was met up with my dad in the room and a slowly awaking Renzulli.

'Hey dad' I announced when I entered the room.

Jackie was following behind and greeted my dad.

'So how is he doing?' I ask, looking over Renzulli who looked completely messed up.

'They managed to get the bullets out and had gave him a blood transfusion, the doctors said he would wake up with short memory loss' my dad grimly said.

'I can't believe this is happening' I sigh angrily, Jackie placing her hand on my shoulder.

A few minutes drifted by for Renzulli to waken up and be checked by the doctors before we got given the all clear.

'How are you feeling?' My dad spoke softly to him.

'Bit drowsy...I'm sorry for what happened, I...'

'Its ok, just tell us what you saw and we will find him' dad cut him off, knowing Renzulli didn't mean to do no harm.

'Can you tell us from what happened from the beginning?' Jackie sat down on one of the chairs near by.

'It was around lunch, I'll called for a break. I made Jamie wait outside, I knew he was worried about Natalie. No matter how he hides it, I can see him search the crowds, looking for any signs. As I was ordering in the cafe, a hooded figure slips by and hands me a paper upfront on the counter. I opened it to see a photo of Natalie tied up, beaten up. I knew this guy was the culprit, it was my gut instinct. The guy bolted out of the cafe and I chased after him, calling Jamie for pursuit. He leads down through the alleyway until we come around the corner to find Natalie there' Renzulli closed his eyes, remembering the moment.

'Wait, Natalie was there, in the alleyway?' I spoke in surprise.

'He used her as the decoy to distract us. He pulled out a gun, threatening if we don't put down our guns, he will kill her' Renzulli wiped his sweaty forehead.

'Did you see any of his face at all? Any description that could help us find who this guy is?' Jackie questioned.

Renzulli shook his head, 'it was all too fast and his face was cover with a mask'

'So then what happen after he made the threat?' My dad continued on.

I knew he was worried about Jamie. I was worried about Jamie. That guy has two people we love, my dear younger brother and a family friend.

'I called out the order of handing himself over, but he persisted, taking out a second gun and shooting me' Renzulli breathed in deep. Tears were swelling in his eyes. He was struggling, he almost died.

'Its alright, take your time' My father patiently told him.

'He forced Jamie through a split decision, either he surrenders or watches Natalie die. I knew he couldn't do it. I don't blame him, I could see the guilt in his eyes. The guy knocks Jamie out and takes him away in a van with Natalie.' Renzulli finishes.

'Did you see what the van looked like? Which way it went?' I asked.

'White van...the number plate started with something like 12... I'm not sure, I couldn't see which direction but from what I heard it might of taken off to the right, heading to the highway' Renzulli battled to recall.

'You said something about seeing a photo of Natalie earlier, where is it now?' I tried for a lead.

'I don't have it, must of left it at the cafe's counter, it was split time decision. Caffè Bene out on west 49th street. I'm sorry, I've should of been more consistent' Renzulli's eyes fell, making me feel sympathy towards him.

My father shook his head slightly, 'Renzulli, you did what every other man would of done in this situation. We can never plan out how things are going to happen but be sure as hell, I know you tried'

A smal smile spread across Renzulli's face, 'thanks commissioner, hopefully they come home safely'

'And hopefully you recover well and strong, we need people like you' my father nodded.

'Well Jackie, let's go to this cafe and start looking' I stood up, rubbing my hands together. 'Get well Sargent Renzulli'

'Get well' Jackie smiled towards Renzulli.

'Thanks' he pulled a brave face.

Jamie POV

I don't know where I am, but I have the most excruciating headache and my body feels mangled on the cool floor. I opened my eyes slowly, the darkness fading and I regained my focus. I notice my hands bound in chains behind me, possibly leading to the wall. My legs are clamped together with a large metal cuff and I realised I'm still wearing my uniform.

'Well, well, well, the baby Reagan wakes from his deep slumber. Tell me how was it? Because in the next few hours, it's going to be a whole lot worse. That's only if you make that for yourself' a chilling voice spoke, a figure coming to my view.

I carefully try to pull myself up, to face this lunatic.

'Who are you?' I automatically demanded.

'I'm someone who is desperate for a little revenge and some information. I might as well explain now, seeing I have my two very special victims' his tone cheery as he wonders to a table near a boarded window.

The room was dimly lit, an orange glow translucent from the table. The entire location I was in was completely made of wood and cheap wall plaster. My eyes scanned around the room until they lock onto the sad, pleading hazel eyes of Natalie. She was chained to the wall but had something around her neck. It looked like two bi-pronged forks were placed under her chin and on her chest, strapped together with a band around her neck. It forced her head to be held up, in order to prevent impalement.

'What do you want?' I turn my attention to the guy, now seating out nails in a neat row.

'What I want is for you two to answer my very specific questions. Truthfully, of course' he replied, opening a draw to pull out a hammer.

I swallow, clicking the pieces together. Is this guy is for real? By the looks of it, he ain't here to be hammering boards like some carpenter.

'What sort of questions?' Natalie contested.

'I'm glad you asked. You see a long time ago, your dear father Reagan and your father Heston did something very cruel and upsetting towards me. They took away my only beautiful daughter. Do you know what it is like to watch your own daughter being dragged out of the house while you were held to the floor? My daughter was only five years old, her mother died after developing cancer when she was two. I became a single parent, I was willing to take the task, to protect my daughter. But no. The police got involved with me, they took her away from me and now you are going to tell me exactly where she is. Otherwise, you will suffer the broken pieces of my heart' he finished, lifting up the hammer and nails about 1cm thick.

'Now who should go first?' He wondered out loud, turning to face us.

'Look, I know your upset about your daughter but there is a reason as to why your daughter was taken. My father wouldn't have taken her away without one. So if you just calm..' I tried to reason but I was cut off by his rage.

'Calm down!? I've been without my daughter for a long time, I've been trying to find her. Cut the police act Reagan, I don't need your bullshit. You think your father was a good man, huh? Well, you don't know a lot at all'

'We don't know where your daughter is' Natalie said, making it plain and simple.

'You don't know, hmmmmm well guess I have to do some convincing, it might help jog your memory' he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Natalie.

'Wait, you don't need to do this. I can find her. I promise, just let us go, none of this doesn't need to happen. I'll pull out some files and together we can track her down' I pleaded in a forced controlled tone.

'You don't sound so sure' he laughed and grabbed Natalie's leg.

'NO!' She screamed, fighting to pull it back.

Her head tilt forward slightly, causing the surface of her skin to cut open.

'Be careful now, you don't want to cut yourself' he grinned.

'Leave her alone, whatever your going to do, do it to me' I yell.

The kidnapper ignored me, continuing in what he was doing. He pulled her leg out and held it in place with his knee. She wiggled to attempt to get it free while he place the nail tip onto her lower leg.

'Now answer me, what do you know of my daughter?' He questioned in a serious manner.

'I don't know anything, I'm sorry, please don't do this...' her voice wobbled from fear.

'Thats not good enough' he frowned.

He lifts the hammer up and Natalie's eyes go wide with terror.

'No, wait!' I screamed, pulling at the chains.

Natalie screamed as the hammer slammed down on the head of the nail, pushing it into her leg. Her body shook from the impact, spiking shivers through my body. Tears sprawled down her pale face, her chest cut from one of the forks.

'I'll ask again, what do you know of my daughter?' His voice rose.

'I told you, I don't know anything. It's the truth, I don't know...'

The hammer flew down again, the nail slicing into her skin. She screamed at the pain, blood spilling down her leg.

This man was sick, I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch her cries. He hammered another three nails, her response not changing. This man lost his daughter. I knew if he keeps this torture up, Zoe might lose her only kind of family parent. I tried pulling my hands, hoping they would slip through the cuffs. It was hopeless, the only help we are ever going to get is from the outside.

Danny POV

Jackie pulled the car up outside the cafe. It was near closing hours, the sun slowly setting over New York. We enter the cafe and pushed through the line. I ignored the fuss from the customers but my brother is now missing, I don't want to waste time by sitting around in line to get what I want. A teenage girl was serving the counter, her eyes nervous when we came up.

'NYPD' I flashed my badge, 'I need to talk to your manager'

She nods and quickly shuffles off. I rub my hand over my chin, time is slipping. Jackie threw me a comfort smile, I know she is worried as I am but we both know we have each other backs. Finally, an older man approached to the edge of the counter, diverting us from the line of customers.

'Is there a problem?' he queried first, crossing his arms.

'We were wondering on who was serving the counter two days ago, around the time of lunch' I requested, not bothering to explain why.

'Oh, that incident when the officer ran out like a mad man, sure, I know the kid. But she is busy right now. So if you don't mind, leave this place' he answered, not pleasantly.

'Hey, that mad man happened to be an officer who was doing his job, let alone trying to save someone's life who has been missing for over a week. Unless you want to be prosecuted for interfering with an serious police investigation, I'll suggest you co-operate' I steadily said trying not to let my anger explode.

The manager glared for a moment before turning to leave, 'I'll get the kid, make it quick. We're closing in half an hour'

xxx

Jackie and I sat down at an empty dinner table with the worker from two days ago sitting across.

'Am I in trouble?' she adjusted her glasses, trying to hide her trembling hands.

'No darling, all we want to know is back two days, a police officer chased a man down from this restaurant' Jackie started off and I finished it, 'there was a picture left on the counter, do you know where it is?'

The girl looked down before saying anything, 'The manager snatched it off the counter and threw it out. He didn't want his business to slow down because of some criminal matter'

I sigh, rubbing my tired face.

'When does your rubbish get collected?' Jackie stepped in.

'It gets taken out every Friday, I'll take you to the dumpster out back, but I have to get back to work as soon as I do so' she offered.

'That would be great' Jackie smiled.

xxx

Out in the side alleyway, two dumpsters were leaning against the brick wall of the cafe. The air recked of rotting food and bits of paper were caught in puddles which littered down the side of the building.

'So, who wants to jump in?' Jackie blocked her nose from the smell.

'There is always security footage from the cafe as well' I mentioned.

'God, I've got a friend coming over for dinner, no way am I going to smell' Jackie looked up at me.

I heave a sigh, 'You owe for this'

After a good ten stinking minutes, I found a crippled photo. Carefully opening it with my gloved hands, I see that I found the one I was searching for. Jumping out of the dumpster and waiting for Jackie to get the surveillance, I took a closer look. Natalie was sprawled out on the floor, tied up and bruises all over. She was unconscious in the shot. The floor was made of wood, dark wood. I took note of it but there weren't anything else in the picture. Seeing this made me even more desperate to find them. Knowing what he has done to Natalie, I couldn't imagine what he is going to do to Jamie.

'Oh god, glad you and the dumpster have something in common' Jackie commented, holding up the footage in her hands and tried not to gag.

'Lay it off, let's go'

xxx

Back at the department, after taking a shower from my place, the evidence was being analysed for any fingerprints left behind by the maniac while Jackie and I watched the surveillance from the cafe. I played from the point Renzulli entered the cafe. Scanning for any subtle movements or any hooded figure. The footage played on, the girl with the glasses from earlier was serving Renzulli. Just then, a hooded figure rushed in and slapped the photo onto the counter. A few people were stunned from his sudden appearance, others huddled away. Renzulli sees the photo and then the hooded figure raced out with Renzulli following behind. I paused the footage. It was a set up.

'Did you see that?' I asked Jackie.

'The guy had no gloves on, we might get prints after all' Jackie replied, tapping her chin with her finger.

'Lets pray' I sigh.

Suddenly I heard a distinctive yell from an officer down the hall. I glanced towards the door.

'What is it now?' I was about to check.

Just then, a small girl came bolting in and stopping dead shot in front of me. I recognised the kid's face instantly.

'Zoe, what the hell are you doing here?' I stared down at her.

The officer who yelled reached the doorway, puffing from chasing her.

'Dont worry Detective Reagan, I'll take care of this'

'No it's ok, I'll handle it from here on' I nodded.

The officer was clearly annoyed but he let it go, disappearing from the door.

'Zoe how did you get in here?' Jackie closed the door to the room.

'I can't take it anymore! I want to help, I want to find Natalie! I want to find Jamie!' she pleaded, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

I bend down to her level, placing hands on either side of her. 'Zoe, you know you can't do anything. Your too young for this. I promise you I will get Natalie and Jamie back, even if it kills me'

'Its not fair! Natalie taught me how to do things, I can help. Please let me help Danny, please' she sobbed, her face breaking down.

'Hey it's ok' Jackie gently patted her. I looked up at Jackie, her face trying to hide the grief.

'Zoe, I know you want to help. I know you want it more than anything in the world but you have to understand that we are trained for this job. We are experts in solving cases and we will solve this case' I wiped one of her tears away.

'But not all cases get solved, nobody knows who killed aunty Julie' she whined.

Aunty Julie was Natalie's older sister. She was murdered three years ago. The case went cold, not enough evidence led to the culprit. All we know was she was thrown from her balcony, her body hitting the lobby roof of her hotel and landing on the sidewalk. I wasn't on the case but I've heard about it around work.

'Zoe, I know this seems so hard but I need you to hold hope. Keeping hope can bring good things, I need you to stay strong' I brushed a strand of her fallen hair behind her ear.

I was struggling to not break down myself. I needed to keep myself together, for the sake of Jamie and Natalie. I have to find them. Zoe looked down but nodded her head in defeat, she started to cry even more. I pulled her into a hug. I shared her pain. She felt like one of my own, I didn't want her life to get worse. I know what it's like to lose family and I'm willing to not lose another, not even Natalie.

'Keep your head up kid' I pulled away and tipped her chin up with my finger.

'Ok, I'll build my hope for Jamie and Natalie but also for you guys to find them. That way you find them sooner, I trust you Danny' she said.

I couldn't help but smile. What a kid.

'Don't worry, I've called Henry to come and pick her up. He said he didn't even notice you left the house' Jackie announced, placing the phone down onto the desk.

And then there is the naughty side to this kid. It's what makes her a hand full.

'Defence training, Natalie taught me, in case of danger' she smiled weakly.

'Well promise not to do that again' I looked in her eyes.

'Im sorry, I won't do it again' she looked bad from doing it.

'Come on, I'll get you a drink' Jackie suggested, taking Zoe's hand.

'Thanks' I mouthed to her.

She smiled and left the room.

As soon as they left, officer Rodgers enters the room with the photo evidence in a plastic bag and a slip of paper in the other.

'The results are in and we have a hit' he announces, handing me the evidence.

I skimmed the reporting, until my eyes stopped on the person in who we are dealing with.

'Do we have an address?' I asked, feeling closer now.

'We are bringing up his file now' he replies.

Feeling satisfied that now we have some answers, it's only a matter of time before we find them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! Another chapter has arrived, let me know what you think, enjoy!**

****Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except Nat and Zoe****

* * *

_Chap 3_

Natalie POV

We lay in what looks like this guy's living room. The door was bolted. In the room was two blue fabric couches and a dark coffee table. Along the walls was only one bookshelf, shelves baring empty. There was nothing else in the room, supposedly the guy took out everything else that could be a potential threat towards him. Jamie and I were still handcuffed but no longer tied down to anything nor the device around my neck remained. Jamie was cleaning up my wounded leg from the punctured nails. He washed my leg with a cloth, given by the kidnapper along with a medic kit. He explained his want for us to live long enough through his tortures. Fair enough I thought, but that doesn't make anything easier.

'Ok, I'm removing the nails out carefully' Jamie said what he was going to do.

I nod and to distract myself from the process, I look around the room for an escape.

Gently pulling out the nails, Jamie would dab on some peroxide to protect the wound from infections. My skin burned from the cleansing, making me tighten my jaw to ignore the pain.

'Doesn't look like there is any escape to this place. The windows are barred and boarded, the door is locked and there is nothing in this room to use in defence' I winced from the burning.

'And I have no idea what this guy is on about let alone who he is' Jamie set another nail on the coffee table.

'I just can't believe you got caught into this mess. I hope Renzulli is holding up' I nip my lip.

'Yeah, so do I. Renzulli is a good cop and a good mentor for the matter. It would a shame to lose him' Jamie sighs and I sensed his guilt.

'He'll be alright, you did what you could. You had no other choice and if I was in the same situation, I would of done the same thing' I tried to make him feel better.

'I know, but I can't help think it shouldn't have turned out this way' he places another nail down.

Silence enters between us. I try not to think about how long we are going to be in here. It's daunting. I need to focus, I need to stay alive. I remembered what my father used to tell me. If you keep a good mind, the longer you run. Just thinking about him makes me think about everyone else. They must be worried, even Zoe. I can't bare to see her face if she sees what I got caught up in. It hurts, it stings. Just watching Jamie clean my wounds, they should of been left to bleed. But I can't give in, not so easily.

'How is everyone?' I quietly ask one of my many questions since the kidnapping.

Jamie's face fell, I already knew it wouldn't be good.

'Everyone's worried' Jamie numbly said, patting the cloth down to soak up more blood, 'Zoe didn't want to believe it. It developed so bad, she didn't want to go school. Dad looked like he broke your father's promise, Erin can't stop looking at the door hoping you would walk in. Danny is pissed as always and wants to do anything in his power to hunt down this guy. Linda is struggling to keep the kids from knowing the truth, Nicki being the only one who knows what's happened'

This is bad. No matter how I tell myself that it is not my fault, I still feel responsible.

'I'm such an idiot' I whispered.

'Natalie, your not an idiot' He looks up at me, hearing my fault.

Diverting my eyes from him, I explained why.

'I tried to help this guy. Yet I've should of seen it coming. It was strange on how he was laying out on the ground calling for help outside the station. I mean, I didn't even think how long he was laying there without anyone noticing him. I should of been more careful, I should of payed attention'

'Its not your fault. You did what a good Samaritan should do. You have a good heart. But there are times when there are people who use it to their advantage, there's nothing you can do about that' Jamie grabbed the roll of bandage and started to unravel it.

'You sound with experience' I noted.

'All have their own' he continued, placing my leg onto a pillow to elevate it from the ground.

I breathe out loudly, 'Guess we both feel guilty about something'

'Yeah' Jamie agreed after a few moments of silence.

We stay quiet until he finished wrapping up my leg.

'Hopefully that shouldn't get infected' he placed the used bandage and scissors down.

'I'm guessing some nurse taught you' I smiled.

Jamie cracks a humble smile, looking down.

'Thank you'

'I should fix up those cuts too' he indicated my neck area.

'Their small cuts, should be fine'

'Are you sure? What about those bruises? They look pretty bad' he looked at me with concern.

'I'm okay Jamie' I told him with confidence.

He hesitated before deciding to move on, 'so are you going to tell me what happened since your disappearance?'

I thought back to that past week. It was horrible. The dark, the confinement and the beatings. I wanted it to be erased from my mind but I have the marks to remind me. I hug my unwounded leg close to me.

'He didn't tell me much. He would lock me in a closet and beat me whenever he felt like it. I was blindfolded the entire time. I couldn't see, I didn't know anything. All I did was sit there and wait endlessly, wondering when the next beating would occur. The only thing he ever told me was it would be time soon, all of this would get worse. I guess this is what he meant'

Jamie placed his hand on my arm, 'I'm sorry you had to go through this, but we will get out of here'

By looking at his eyes, he meant it. I believed it too. We have to get out of this, no way I'm going to die here.

'We will' I agreed with him.

Once the medi kit was packed and zipped up, Jamie sat down on top of the coffee table.

'You know what I'm thinking?'

'If your thinking of trying of attacking this psycho, I've tried countless times and it never did me any good' I guessed.

'But two makes a better team' he added.

'So what do you think we should do?' I asked, willing to try anything.

'Its time to use your acting skills' he started off.

Danny POV

Putting on a vest and grabbing a handgun, I was preparing for the entry point. The squad team arrives and Jackie stands by my side. One of the squad members kicked the door in, three of them rushed in. I follow closely behind, knowing Jackie has my back. I scan the first room to my left. It was the living room, nothing. I hear voice checks, the place was given the clear, so they move on upstairs. No, no ,no ,no. They have to be somewhere. I check the kitchen, nothing. The disturbing burden was slowly setting into me. They are not here. Upstairs was given the clear. Soon, the squad pulls out. There're not here. I was so close and yet they are not here. Anger flowed through my body. That jackass! I punched the wall.

'Damn it!' I yell.

'Danny, Danny' Jackie tried to calm me down.

'I can't believe there're not here. Where the hell are they Jackie? Where?!' I frustratedly said to my long time partner.

'Danny, we need to focus. They may not be here but there has to be something here to lead us to them' she countered.

I sigh heavily.

The squad leader walks into the room, his rifle down.

'The Police Commissioner is here' he reported.

Great.

We walk outside and I saw my dad get out of a black vehicle.

'Any sign?' He asked straightforward.

'No, there're ain't no sign. They not here at all' my tone showed my anger.

My dad stays silent for a while, making me anxious. Cops surround the area and the pedestrians stood by, waiting for something eventful to happen. Yeah, that's what I'm waiting for.

'I want a full sweep of the house. Danny I want you to find something, anything' he orders me.

'I know dad, I want it as much as you do' I rub my forehead.

xxx

Jackie and I search for hours pulling things out of draws and cupboards. Going through paper work in the office room, ransacking the bookshelf and bedrooms. So far we haven't found anything. Finally there was only one room left. I twist the doorknob but it was locked. Not bothering to look for any key, I busted it open with a kick.

'Convenient' Jackie commented.

I flip the light switch on to reveal the room. This is what I wanted to find. Jackie and I walk our way to a pin-up board on the wall. There, thousands of photos have been taken. Natalie and Jamie. This sick monster has been watching them. I look at the dates on the photos, one dated about three months ago.

'Whoever we're dealing with, he knows some things' Jackie tossed a file from the desk to me.

I open it up. It revealed a report about Jamie. It included details of his house, the Reagan house, his birth date, full name, family, blood type, age, line of force he works in, co-workers. This guy has it all. I flip to the next page, a similar report was constructed for Natalie.

'What does this guy want from them?' I questioned, moving towards the desk.

'I have no idea, but I suggest we decode this computer. I also found this' she handed me a passport.

'Although his name is Carter Friod, it does not say the same thing there' Jackie continued.

'Robert Salvon' I pronounced.

I look down at the guy's picture. It was the same from the file we pulled up. Something doesn't add up.

'Alright, we got to find out this guy's real name. Jackie get that computer analysed. Get the forensics in here too, see if Jamie or Natalie were held here as well' I back at the photos on the wall.

'You've got it' Jackie pulled out the plugs to the computer and took it.

Where are you my baby brother? I get this sudden ping feeling in my stomach. Something feels wrong but I didn't know what.

Erin POV

I stay over at dad's house, watching over Zoe for a few hours every few days. She gets in these moods, from sad to happy and full of energy. She keeps talking about hope, the hope that will bring them home. I felt bad for the kid. She going through it tough. She hasn't been to school for a week now. Dad doesn't know what to do with Zoe. That's why I decided to come over every so often, she needs a female companion. An understanding one.

'Today I did some drawings, you wanna see?' She beamed.

'I love to see them' I nod.

Zoe runs off upstairs, humming a happy tune of Mary had a little lamb. Nicki walks in with two mugs of hot coffee in both hands.

'How is she holding up?' Nicki asked, handing me a cup.

'Thanks, she's in her high mood today. I like it to stay that way' I sip the coffee.

'Its okay mum, if you get tired, I'll look after her' she volunteered.

I smiled, 'haven't you got homework?'

'I can always do that later, family matters first' she replied.

Thundering footsteps sounded as Zoe rushes down the stairs with a bunch of papers in her hands.

'See, look' she showed us, feeling proud of her work.

My heart sank. It was the same drawings from the past few days. She draws Jamie and Natalie escaping the kidnapper or Jamie arresting the guy and becomes a hero or Natalie pretends to be friends with the kidnapper and then Jamie and her run off. I wished she would stop this. But she looks so happy when she does this. I didn't want to break her.

'Natalie is a good actress, she will earn his trust' she says, gleaming up at us.

'You're a very good drawer, Zoe' Nicki compliments her.

'Very good in deed' I agree with Nicki, taking a drawing from Zoe.

'So when will they come home?' Zoe repeats the changeless question again.

'Soon, sweetie' I answer, pulling a small comfort smile.

'How soon?' She asks again.

'I've got an idea, how about I take you to get some ice-cream down at the park. When we waste time, they'll come home quicker' Nicki spoke up.

'But I don't want to miss seeing them come home' Zoe persisted.

'Trust me, we won't miss them' she places down her coffee cup, 'come on, let's get your coat'

'Ok' Zoe bounces up and heads upstairs with Nicki.

I stare down at the drawing. The kid must miss having real parents. She really has latched herself on Jamie, ever since she first met him. The kid adores him like a father I suppose, a brother, a friend. She lights up every time she sees him, I don't blame her. My little brother has a kind heart. I really hope he comes home, safely.

The front door knocks, snapping me back to reality and I opened it without a doubt. It was Danny, along with Linda and the kids. I completely forgot it was Sunday. I've been too worried.

'Hey' Danny quietly says.

'Hello Erin' Linda greets me ten times better.

'Hey Aunty Erin' both boys greet me.

'Hello' I smile, giving everyone hugs.

The family enters. This is going to be another awkward dinner. It feels like half of the family is missing. It felt wrong.

Linda helps to put the boys coats up onto the coat hanger. I follow Danny into the kitchen.

'How did the raid go?' I pry, making him coffee.

'We didn't find them, but there is evidence the guy has been doing research. From basic to stalker' he leans onto the bench.

'Any leads though?' I pour the coffee.

'The computer still getting processed but we finally have the real name' Danny took off his gloves.

'Thats something' I carefully said, handing him the coffee.

'But not enough' he frowns.

I place my hands onto the bench, leaning my head slightly to the side. I can feel myself getting tired.

'How is she?' He inquired.

'The same' I reply.

Silence filled the kitchen, making the situation even more daunting. The kitchen clock ticked as time slipped by, every second counting to Jamie's and Natalie's lifeline. It ate at me. I wanted to cry. I was sick of it, I didn't want to deal with it. I hated it.

Grandpa enters the room, he notices our silence.

'Hey, you kids mind help set up the table?' He wonders to the fridge.

'Sure, gramps' Danny moves off to get the plates.

I glance over at a family photo on the kitchen's wall before moving off to get the knives and forks.

xxx

Dad arrived a bit late, but none of us seem to mind. The table was dead, it was depressing. I look down at my plate, the food looking good as always. But every time I take a bite, it tastes foul. I didn't want to eat it, no one else did either. We all just sat there. Nicki pokes her food with a fork, Danny has his head in his hands, Linda tries to eat, the boys keep sipping their drinks, Zoe stares at the wall, grandpa fiddles with an empty glass and dad just looks at us. How can two people make such a difference at the table? It was sad but true. Just like the time when we lost Joe. I didn't want to even think about losing Jamie too. It would be too much. Although Natalie was a new edition to the table, I felt that she has been longer here than she has.

Tears threaten to leave my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. Especially not in front of the kids, but I couldn't help it. I blurted out crying, catching everyone's attention.

'Oh, mum' Nicki rubs my back, her eyes tearing up.

Danny shoves his plate away from him and gets up, 'I've gotta go' he mumbled and started to leave.

'Danny' dad called him, making him pause in the doorway.

'Tell me his real name' he instructs.

We all stare at Danny now. He turns and looks down at us.

'His name is Robert Salvon' he replies.

Dad's eyes go wide.

'What is it dad?' Danny asks curiously, taking a step back into the room.

We all look at dad now, wondering what's wrong.

'If it is indeed Robert Salvon, then I know who we are dealing with' he looks up at Danny.

xxx

While Linda takes the kids into the living room to play some board games, the four of us surround the kitchen bench.

'How do you know Robert Salvon?' Danny shot, not bothering to wait anymore.

Grandpa frowns as well. They're been hiding something, something we didn't know.

Dad sighs, taking his time before answering.

'Robert Salvon used to be close to this family. When you were really young, he used to come over here all the time'

'What happened to him?' I wondered.

'Robert became mentally ill. He became so overprotective of his daughter, Abbey Salvon. He wouldn't let her leave the house. He would just lock her in her room for nine hours everyday. She rarely left the house since her mother died from cancer' grandpa told us seriously.

'I don't get what your trying to say' Danny sounded confused.

Dad looks at the both of us before continuing on, 'Heston and I were just mere cops back then. When we both found out what Robert was doing to his daughter, we had child custody onto him. They took away his daughter. He was a complete mess. One day he tried to kidnap Joe from school...'

'He tried to get Joe?' I was stunned.

Dad nodded his head sadly.

Danny and I look at each other, how could we have not notice this?

'Unfortunately Frank and Heston had to put him in a mental hospital, for his own benefit. We haven't heard from him since' grandpa finished dad's sentence.

'So that's why he kidnapped Natalie along with Jamie' Danny understood, so did I.

'But that's not all, Robert is a lot closer than you know' grandpa announced.

'How so?' Danny blurted.

'Danny and Erin...' Dad looked like he didn't want to say this to us but he went on, 'Robert...Robert is your uncle from your mother's side'

I swear I almost had a heart attack. Our mental uncle has our brother? It couldn't be. It didn't seem real. I felt betrayed, not only by my uncle but also by dad and grandpa.

Jamie POV

The plan was simple but I hoped it would work against one guy. Natalie didn't have any doubt towards it, maybe because she was willing to try it anyway.

'Be very convincing' I noted to her.

'And you try not to smile at my brilliant skills' she teased while I lay down on the floor.

'Sure, but this better work' I say, looking at the door.

'There's only one way to find out' Natalie leans down beside me, taking a few breaths to relax.

'Ready?' I ask.

She nods, looking focused.

I make myself comfortable on the ground before closing my eyes. My arms fall away from my body, I let my emotions drain from my face. Please let this work. I felt Natalie place her cuffed hands on my chest and I hear her take one final breath.

'HELP!' She screams in her panic voice.

At first it scared the crap out of me, but I remained still, concentrating on not moving.

'I NEED HELP! PLEASE!' She screams again.

The door begins to make noises, ok this is it. No turning back.

The door swings open, banging against the wall with a thump and footsteps rushing over to us.

'What the hell is it?' He sounded worried but annoyed.

'I don't know what's wrong with him, he won't wake up. There's no pulse' she begged, tugging on my uniform jacket.

'No way' the kidnapper felt nearer this time.

'Please, he needs help. You have to help him' Natalie urged on.

'Jesus Christ, you better not be dead' the kidnapper replied.

I waited for the signal. I felt the tap of her fingers on my chest. One, two, three, that's my que. My eyes shot open, with the kidnapper above me. I grab him securely around the neck and rolled him over to the ground.

'Go!' I yell, Natalie bolting out the door.

The kidnapper tried to struggle against my grip but my handcuff chains were choking him. He tried to say something. I didn't care, as long Natalie gets a weapon to defend ourselves and gets help, I'm not letting him out of my sight.

'SOS' the kidnapper managed to croaked.

I was confused by what he just said. Why would he say something like that. Unless there is help. I felt a barrel of a gun being pointed at the back of my head.

'Let him go' a deep voice ordered me.

Damn it!

I let go of the bastard. Instantly I was shoved against the wall, my face inches away from a bulky man's face. All the air was pushed out of my lungs, my head ringing. Anger was written all over him. I didn't bother try to attack, it was over.

'Clever move, but luckily I have a bodyguard for this matter. I can't babysit two people with the capability of me get taken out can I?' the kidnapper got up and rubbed his neck.

My thoughts turned to Natalie, where the hell is she?

'Where's the girl?' The kidnapper asked the man who can easily break my neck.

'She didn't get far' his voice sounded mocking and his eyes flicker to me, it made me feel sick.

'Good, they are getting separated for a while along with punishments. You deal with Jamie while I'll deal with Natalie. Don't kill him' the kidnapper walks out the room, the door closing.

I swallow hard.

'Well guess I do get to crush you after all' he smirks at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, another chapter done. Shout out to Caragh and geraldine123 for the great reviews, you guys are the best, thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except my characters**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chap 4_

Danny POV

I sat at my desk, searching up everything about Robert Salvon. If he wants to know everything about my family then I would do the same. I ordered a few officers to dig up phone records, addresses, any other details that could be a possible lead and to also track down Abbey. She might know something, hopefully. On the document I received from Jackie, it noted that Robert was released from his psychiatric hospital two weeks prior of Natalie's kidnapping. The hospital happened to be near by and I thought this was best place to get to know the guy. Taking Jackie along with me, we leave the department to Edwin's psychiatric mental hospital.

Upon arriving, I headed to the reception desk.

'Hi, how can I help you?' The reception man addressed, smiling a bit too much.

'NYPD, we were wondering if we could get a file from one of your patients that recently left here' I flashed my badge.

'Can you please state your name and position?' the recipient questioned.

'Daniel Reagan, police detective assigned in the Major Crimes division of the NYPD in 54th precinct' I reply, 'accompanied by detective Jacklyn Curatola'

'Ok, can I see your badges?' he declared, typing on the computer.

We both hand them over, a nurse walks by with a clipboard and a child. The child seemed to be chatty, constantly making up random conversations with her and others near by. I think about my boys. I'm grateful they turned out to be a great bunch, along with a beautiful wife.

'Thank you, and on what account are you requesting this file for?' He handed back our badges.

'A kidnapping crime of two missing people, one of them being an officer of the NYPD' I reply, getting annoyed at these questions.

'Right, who's file is it?'

'Robert Salvon' I say, tapping my fingers on the counter.

'Alright, please take a seat while I'll get the doctor in charge of the patient. From there, you have to obtain permission to view the file' he stood up and instructed to an waiting area.

'Thanks' I sigh.

Jackie and I take our seats and waited. I hated this the most. It's so annoying with the process in obtaining medical files, especially the psychiatric.

'This better be worth the wait' Jackie commented.

'We better get the file' I say tiredly, watching the reception guy and the doctor come to us.

'Hello, I'm doctor Evan, I see you have requested for one of my recent discharged patient files' she stood in front of us and held out her hand.

'I'm detective Reagan and this is detective Curatola' I greeted her, shaking her hand.

'Come this way' she led the way.

After sometime, we enter her office.

'I see we have a serious case involving my patient, Robert Salvon I believe' she sat down.

'Indeed we do. We feel that if you have some information about Robert, it would help us understand what we are dealing with precisely' Jackie explained.

'It's unfortunate to have a patient released only to know they ain't doing better in the real world' she adjusted her glasses, opening a draw next to her.

'Sometimes people are broken forever' I say, thinking about Jamie.

If I lose him, I'll break.

'Here we are, the medical report on Robert Salvon. The information in this file is all your getting. But may I say this, when I saw Robert before he left, he was in a state that wouldn't account to even do something like this. He was really lost, especially about his daughter but over the years, he has made his own recovery' she handed the file over.

'Thank you doctor Evan' Jackie smiled.

'Be sure to bring it back when finished' she got up and opened the door for us.

We headed out the door but she halted us.

'Good luck on the investigation, but please be gentle with him. He was a good patient' she mentioned.

'We'll do what we can' I ensured her.

'Thank you' she let us leave.

Back at the station, I opened the file. From the reports, Robert was suffering from hallucinations which meant he had to be medicated regularly. The condition they placed him under was schizophrenia. He developed the thought process of protecting his children. The hallucinations made him worry about the possible threats towards his child, so he became over protective. Eventually his condition worsen, resulting in random acts of lost control, meaning he became delirious. On other notes, he suffered from serve mood swings, making him unpredictable at any point. There have been reported incidents of violent outbursts but he never touched anyone. Only one case was a slashing of a nurse with a blade but it occurred six years ago. The medication he was placed on was lithium for his mood swings and chlorpromazine (thorazine) for schizophrenia. During his last few months, he has made improvements. He responded to questions more directly, he was apparently more 'alive'. He never had any visitors since his time in the hospital which was odd and sad. I felt unsure about this guy. How could someone like this be released and then suddenly pull off a kidnapping? I flip back to older dates of his stay. My eyes stop onto something. There were many accounts of him repeatedly talking to himself. Mostly swearing vengeance on the Reagan and Heston family. This must be it. The guy must of pretended to get well in order to get out. I checked for who the guardian is for him now. Stacey Harper.

'Jackie, bring up Stacey Harper' I lean forward, putting the file down onto my desk.

'Sure' she typed into her computer.

'Stacey Harper, age 27, lives south from here. What do you need her for?' Jackie responded.

'She's going to tell us what happened to Robert Salvon' I grabbed my jacket, Jackie doing the same thing.

Frank POV

I lean back in my chair by my desk in the quiet room of the commissioner office. In front of me is a picture of the Reagan family. But there is only one person I'm staring at. Jamie. I always knew something like this would happen to one of my children. Ever since Jamie put on the uniform, I worried. Maybe it was safer for him to stay with law but he did what we all did. I don't blame him though. It was his choice. I closed my eyes. I can see Joe's grave. Please don't let me lose another boy. I even worry about Danny at this moment. I keep thinking it was a bad idea to put Danny onto this case. He gets careless at times, I know. But Danny is good at what he does. I try and think what Mary would of told me. Would she say it was the best choice or maybe the worst? I take off my glasses from reading reports. It's been one and half weeks and not much is being found. I don't know how I can keep going. It's makes me sick. A knock on the door startles me.

The door opens and Baker walks in.

'Here, I thought you might need this sir' she handed me some coffee.

'Thank you Baker' I placed it to the side.

'There has been no other word about the investigation from Danny, I'm sorry to tell you this' she looks down.

'Don't be' I put my glasses back on.

'I believe they will be ok' she said.

'I believe so too' I smile.

Baker leaves the room and I get back to work.

Jamie POV

A fist slams into my abdomen. I hunch over from the pain, staggering sideways. He pushes me to the floor.

'You're real pathetic' he smirked and kicked me in the face.

I winced, my nose starting to bleed. He continues to kick me in the abdomen, harder and harder each time. I yell from each impact. He stops and then grabs the back of my neck. He holds me close to his face.

'You know, I rather kill someone like you. Cops these days think they're all that. They arrest anyone whenever they like, they put them away anytime they want. You think you can control the world?' He shook me.

'I don't, I'm not like them' I say, trying not provoke him.

He grabs me from under the chin.

'And that's what they all say' he angrily glared at me, his breath brushing on my neck.

He moved behind me and placed his arm around my neck.

'Lets see how far you can go' He hissed in my ear.

I grip his arm, trying to pull them off me. His arm begins to tighten. I struggled against his strength. My throat slowly closing for his pressure, making it hard to breathe. He laughs at my pathetic attempt to pull off his arm. I gasp for air, praying for life. He tighten even more, this time it's unbearable. My head goes dizzy, my face burns from blood pressure not traveling through my body. I stare at the ceiling, begging for a chance. Anything. I go into panic, I pull harder at his arm. In a miracle, he finally lets go. My body falls hard on the wooden floorboards. I cough out, my saliva falling to the ground. I hold my neck, freaking that it was crushed from his brutality. My heart pumps a million miles per second, I try to catch my breath. I lay there for a few minutes, slowing my breathing down. Footsteps surround me.

'Having trouble to breathe are you?' he chuckled, 'Here, let me help'

He stomps on my back, his boot digging in. I cried in pain and he stomps on me again to shut me up. My body aches and burns from his attacks. But I told myself to stay strong. I have to be strong to get out of here. I know Danny and my dad will come for us. He flips me over with his foot and looks down at me.

'Tell me, how long have you been in the force?' he cocked his head.

'Im...' I tried again, catching my breath, 'a while'

'A rookie huh?' he bends down to me, 'no wonder'

I get this feeling this guy hasn't had a good past with cops. Whatever they did, it was probably out of the book. I didn't know what to do, how could I calm him down?

'Do you know what they did to me? Do you know what your supposedly heroes did to me?' He eyed me.

I shook my head.

'They arrested my brother. They arrested him for drug dealing and a murder of an innocent girl. He was innocent. He went to university, he had a job, he had a life in front of him but you lot took that away. They blamed it on him, just because he tries to get above poverty in this society. You know it says a lot about you people. Your all selfish, you rather watch people fall. I rather watch you fall' he stands up.

'I don't disagree with you' I struggle to say.

'You shut up!' he rams his foot down onto my stomach.

Pain erupts, I hunch and roll to my side. I tried to hold back my tears. It hurts too much, I couldn't stand it for much longer.

Suddenly the door flies open.

'Fun time is over' the kidnapper announced, holding Natalie by the hair.

Fear swelled inside me. There was a large bruise on her forehead and her face covered by her hair that looked hacked at. But what scared me the most was her top had been unbuttoned, her bra showing. The kidnapper throws her to the floor.

'Everything good here, Morty?' he asked the brute man.

'Its all good, ain't it Reagan?' he kicked my head slightly.

'Now that punishment is over, in the next few hours, one of you will be confessing' he pointed at the both of us, grinning.

Walking over to me, the kidnapper took off the cuffs, Natalie already has hers removed. Then Morty left along with the guy, the door closing. I strived to get up, to get to Natalie but I couldn't barely hold myself up. Instead Natalie crawls over to me, doing two buttons up on her shirt.

'Are you alright?' She helped me sit up, leaning against the end of the couch.

'I'm...fine' I gasp, pain spreading through my abdomen.

She takes a look at a mark on my face, gently brushing it. I worried about her, she seems to look fine but I couldn't be sure.

'Did he?...' I couldn't bring myself to say it.

She shook her head, 'I'm fine'

'Are you-'

'Jamie' she stopped me, 'he didn't'

She looked believable. I trusted her, I just wanted to make sure.

'What the hell did they do to you?' she looks over me.

'What did they do to your hair?' I touch a strand.

'Never mind that' she went off to get the kit.

She opened the bag and pulled out a small clean cloth. She poured some bactine onto it and dab it on a scrape on my face.

I wince.

'Sorry' she apologized and patted my wound softer.

'I can't believe this guy hired a extra hand' she said after a few moments, finishing up.

'Guess he's a lot more prepared than we thought' I reply, wiping the blood from my nose with my sleeve.

'Well I'm glad your ok' she smiled, crossing her legs.

'I'm glad your ok too' I smile back.

'Do you have any idea what they have planned in the next few hours?' her face turns to worry.

'I wish we never find out' I sigh.

Danny POV

I knock on the door, waiting for the owner to open up. We waited a few seconds before the swings door open. A woman with brown hair looked at us.

'NYPD, we would like to talk to you' Jackie showed her badge.

'Are you Stacey Harper?' I questioned firstly.

'Yes, yes I am' she nodded, opening the door wider.

'May we come in?' Jackie pointed.

'Oh, yes. Of course' she stepped out of the way.

We enter the house. It was old and antique, a bit strange for this woman of her age.

'Can I get you anything?' she offered.

'We'll be fine. I'm detective Jackie and this is Danny' Jackie sits down.

'Danny as in Danny Reagan? Oh Robert would of loved to see you' she smiled, sitting down as well.

I didn't smile at all and slowly she stopped, 'I believe he is already getting to know us'

'Whats going on?' she looked between us.

'Robert Salvon is involved with a kidnapping of two people, one of them being Jamie Reagan' Jackie explained.

'Oh, god...I have no idea' she looked shocked.

'When was the last time you saw him?' I ask, pretending that this situation isn't real.

'I saw him a few weeks ago, he said he was taking a flight to San Francisco. I dropped him off at the airport and one of the attendants there escorted him to his flight' she recalled.

'Well he never left, do you know this attendant?' I asked, getting frustrated of being pushed around just to find one guy.

'Jenny Louise, I hired her to look after him. He was meant to be over there to stay with my aunts for awhile. I had other business to attend to' she frowned from finding out that Robert was not where he was suppose to be.

'Do you know any places he could be hiding at?' Jackie changed tactics.

'Not really, he rarely left the house. The only times we did was to do shopping, he seems to enjoy returning back to the world' she carried on.

'Did he say anything about revenge?' I ask, remembering the report.

'Not at all' she shook her head.

'Is it ok if we search his bedroom?' Jackie asked.

'Um, sure' Stacey stood up and led us down the hallway.

She opened a door near the end. We enter, taking in the sight. It was messy, clothes everywhere and pill bottles on the side table.

'What medication does he have to take?' I pick up a bottle.

'Well, he has to take those twice a day for his mood swings and the other bottle for hallucinations, about one everyday' she smiled.

'Huh' I put the bottle down. Jackie was looking through the closet, shuffling clothing on coat hangers. I open a draw and search the contents.

'Do you know if he has anything private stashed somewhere?' Jackie turned to Stacey.

'He has a box under the bed, but that contains stuff of his daughter. He kept it' she crossed her arms.

Jackie bends down and finds a box. Putting it onto the bed, she looked through the box.

'Has Robert ever seen his daughter since his release?' I close the draw.

'No, we haven't made any contact at all' she shook her head.

'Is this his daughter?' Jackie held up a picture.

'Yeah it is' she nodded.

'Who's the girl next to her?' Jackie looked down at the picture.

'One of Abbey's friends, I think her name was Natalie' Stacey walked over to look at the picture.

Both of us stopped, I walk over to see the picture. There in the picture was two girls. One with white blonde hair and the other black. They looked about three years old. I find other photos in the box. One of them contains a group photo. My eyes go wide. In the picture was the Reagan family and other people along with us. I see dad, gramps, my mum and us kids when we were young. All four of us were there, Jamie being a baby at the time. I see another young girl and one other baby. Also there was two other guys and a pregnant woman too.

'Do you mind if we take this as evidence?' I looked at Stacey.

'Um...ah... yeah I suppose, as long it gets returned to him when you find him' she nodded her head.

I place the photos back into the box, it seemed strange. I couldn't bend my head around the fact I don't remember this occurring.

After finding nothing else, there wasn't much we could do. Grabbing the evidence box, Jackie and I turn to leave.

'Thank you for your time' Jackie opened the door.

'Your welcome, I bless you that everything turns out well' she graciously smiled.

We were about to exit out the door until one more thing popped into my head.

'One last question' I turned to her, taking her by surprise, 'why did Robert have his name changed?'

Panic casts over her face for a split second, 'Oh, just to help him start again in life. You know from being locked up as Robert and his terrible past. I believe it would benefit him'

I smile, 'That will be all, goodbye'

As soon as Jackie and I close the car's doors, we looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing.

'I think we have something here' she flickered her eyes back to the house.

'Let's keep an eye on her' I tapped my hand on the box.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter peeps, thank you all for the support and reviews, much appreciated ;)**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods except OC characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 5_

Danny POV

The door opens and I enter the room.

'Sir, Danny Reagan' Baker alerted my father who was busily talking on the phone.

He waved signaled to Baker who closed the door and I made my way over to a chair opposite of my father's desk.

'Look, I'm have to talk to you later. We will continue this at a later date...Goodbye' my father hangs up the phone.

'So what can I do for you Danny?' he clasped his hands onto the desk.

'I need help understanding this and you would probably be the best to answer' I reveal the photo from the evidence box.

'Where did you get this?' he held it in his hands.

'We raided Stacey Harper, the care taker for Robert Salvon. This was from his souvenir box of Abbey' I leaned back in my chair.

'And your wondering who they are?' Dad looked up at me.

'Dad, I don't understand why I don't remember this at all. I mean I should of been old enough to remember something like this but I don't' I expressed, leaning forward now.

My father grimly breathed out, pressing his lips together. I knew there was something my father was hiding. What I didn't get was why was he hiding it? Was there something to hide? Why do we only know about our uncle now? It didn't quite make sense.

'It was such a lovely photo, it makes me remember how much I miss them' he spoke.

I remained silent. I knew he was talking about ma, Joe and Heston. I missed mum too. I missed Joe. I remembered the times we've spent together as a family, as a whole family. It seemed so far away now, everything is different. Like dad had said, you can't dwell in the past but make something of it for the future.

'I miss them too' I conceded.

My father smirked and placed the photo around on the desk to face me.

'Jordan Heston and his wife Haley De Angelo Heston, they were only married for two years by then. That there was Julie, Natalie's older sister and as you can see Natalie wasn't born' my father pointed out.

Heston had his arm around my father, they looked like old mates from high school. Natalie's mother was smiling with a hand on her stomach and Julie sitting in the grass with a daisy chain on her head.

'As you can guess, this is your uncle Robert with baby Abbey in his arms, aunty Charlotte took the shot' he finishes.

'So why don't I remember?' I questioned, feeling confused.

'Danny' he started, taking off his glasses, 'that day was the last family outing together'

'What do you mean?' I focused on him.

'Your uncle was playing around with you kids, a game of tag. He always loved being the one who was tagged. Eventually he was chosen and he chased you. You ran so fast Danny but he still managed to catch up. He captured you into a hug, laughing from all the fun. It was then you started to yell for him to let you go. He didn't pay attention. You were panicking, I've never seen you so scared. You passed out from his grip and then he dropped you onto the cement path. When we came rushing for you, he finally realised what he had done. We had to take you to the hospital. The doctors said you would be fine but you couldn't recall the incident. So we decided to spare you of the memory. Afterwards, Robert was only allowed on short visits, preferably when all of you were asleep'

I did not expect it coming out like that. I couldn't believe it. My dad went through a hassle to protect us and had to turn his back on him. I felt bad for him, it would of been unfair. Especially mum too.

'I don't know what to say' I mumbled, looking down at the photo.

'You don't have to Danny. Just find Robert, bring them home' he frowned.

I gradually nodded my head, accepting what I have to do now.

'I'll do my best' I stood up and took the photo.

'You are the best Danny, I know you can'

I glanced back to him, 'thanks dad'.

Natalie POV

Time keeps slipping by. I wished so hard for it to stop. But that's impossible. Jamie drifted off to sleep, his head leaning on the edge of the couch. I let him rest. He was badly beaten up, he was in pain and yet he would pretend it never happened. I sigh, staring at the door made me nervous. At least I wasn't blindfolded. I've tried listening through the door to hear their plans. All I heard was footsteps and things shuffling around. Butterflies burst in my stomach because I know the time is nearing. There has to be something we can do, something I can do. We agreed not to try and escape, not until we were sure of everything. I rub one of my bruises, pain pinches from the touch. I want to get out of here. I want to held Zoe in my arms and to tell her it's ok. I'm scared. An emotion I used to feel all the time when I was little. What would my dad tell me in a situation like this. Something about keeping alive inside.

I looked at Jamie.

We will get out of this.

The door slams open, scaring the crap out of me and Jamie bolted up awake.

'Time is time, have we considered any contributions towards my problem?' The kidnapper announced, with a gun in his hand.

We didn't say anything. Whatever we say to them, nothing gets through. Morty enters the room with a big grin on his face as he wrapped his arms across his chest and held an opposing stance. How could this be enjoyable to them?

'Oh, I see. The silent game, great tactic. Well I have something that will make you speak. Morty, fetch the cop' he wavered the gun.

I so wanted to run up and hit them. I wanted them to stop, but I knew that if did something, I wouldn't see daylight again. Monty snatched Jamie's arm and pulled him off from the couch. I clenched my jaw, fighting the inner rage that's telling me to do something. As they were leaving back out the door, Jamie glances at me with a helpless look. The door closes and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out crying. I clasped my hands together and held them on close to my chest. I prayed to the lord, I prayed to anyone. Please don't take him. Let us be free.

Danny POV

Returning to my desk, Jackie smiled up at me.

'We finally have the computer hacked. There are files of planning for the kidnapping'

I rounded to her and leaned on the desk to get a closer look. There were documents in detailed description of how they captured Natalie and Jamie. The takeout of Natalie at the police station and the set up for Jamie. I couldn't believe it was all right there in front of my eyes. But what they didn't plan was for Renzulli to be alive. They wanted him dead.

'Good, now we have actual evidence that they planned this. Anything else?' I asked Jackie.

'The best bit, we have the van registration and plate number 1225-20S. I've sent officers out on patrol to see if they can get the public response' she brought up a picture of the van.

'What about the flight attendant?' I queried.

'Unfortunately she was involved in an air crash, resulting in her life' Jackie sadly said.

I tightened my fist, damn it, we lost the lead.

'Along with that, the forensics found no evidence of Natalie and Jamie being held in Robert's apartment' she added.

I sigh, rubbing my face. There has to be something else.

'But on the brighter side, Renzulli is out of hospital and is back on the job' she closed the laptop.

'That is good news' I stepped back from her desk.

'Also, detective Sanders has reports of Stacey leaving her house to make phone calls at public phone booth down on 8th Ave' Jackie turned her chair round to face me.

'Who were they to?' I crossed my arms.

'To Carter's bar down on Amsterdam Ave, west Midtown' Jackie answered, tapping her pen on some paperwork.

'So we gotta find the rat bag who answers them' I rolled my eyes.

'But one problem, the bar tender doesn't know who is answering them or even when the call comes. So I am assuming there is a set time that Stacey contacts someone' she further explains.

'Keep Sanders onto her and make sure he finds out her time schedule. We need the next time so we can track down the receiver' I ordered.

'So what did you find from your dad?' Jackie dialled Sanders number.

'Some Reagan history, I'll tell you later. I'm going to find officer Rodger to see if we have Abbey down' I walked off down the hall to his office.

Jamie POV

Straps restrain me. There was something unique about this chair. Spikes covered every inch of it except where I sat. I can feel them lightly poking me through my uniform. This isn't good.

'Lets begin the beautiful tournament of where is my daughter' the kidnapper raised his hands in the air, Morty smirking.

'I don't know anything about your daughter' I protested in a calm manner.

'Sure you do' he looks at me closely.

'What makes you think we know anything?' I held his eye contact.

He pats my scrape on my face, 'Because we are family Jamie, don't you remember me? Uncle Robert?'

I didn't believe him, he's playing with me. Dad has never mentioned about anyone called Robert within our family.

The kidnapper read my face, 'believe or not, I am your uncle. Mary Salvon or who you would call mum is my sister. You should ask Frankie sometime. I'm sure he knows'

'Your lying' I maintained confidence.

'I'm lying?' He stares at me.

We held each other's stare for awhile, Morty watching as well.

The kidnapper's face darkens, 'I'm not lying'

He slams his fist down onto my arm. The spikes on the chair stab into me, pain rippled up my arm. I tightened my jaw, refraining from yelling.

'Don't be a smartass Jamison, I know you all well. Now tell me, what happened to my daughter?' He walks around the chair.

'Your daughter was taken from you' I relay his telling to us in the beginning.

'But where?' He continued, smiling.

'Child custody' I guessed, knowing someone as crazy as him would lost his child because of it.

'So you do know something' he stops in front of me.

He kicks my shin into the spiked chair leg. I squeezed my eyes closed, I had to hold it together.

'Where did she go?' His tone loud.

'She was fostered off to a home' I tried to give something so he would lay off for a bit.

'Where?' He cocked his head to the side.

'It's all I know. But I can investigate at the department, I'll find your daughter. None of this needs to happen' I reasoned with him again.

'Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, you don't get it do you? I'm not here to kidnap your ass so you can plead to me saying you will search for her if I release you. It's not how it works. In fact, I'm never going to release you' he placed his leg onto mine and leaned his arm on his knee.

The words sunk in deep. We are never going to be released. Now it's desperate, this guy wants to kill us. But maybe it's just a distraction, to try and make me confess up. I had hope in my heart that somehow we won't end up like that.

'Release Natalie, you can do whatever you want to me but let her go' I stared at him.

'You see, Natalie is funny. Although she may not have a child, she is looking after one. So the longer she stays here, the better she understands me' he rolled his hand around in circles.

'What if I told you that if you release her, I'll tell you everything you need to know' I bargained.

He laughed, 'your bluffing' then suddenly went serious 'I don't like bargains'

He jabs his fist onto my chest, slamming me back against the chair. My body jolted from the impact, I can feel blood running slowly down my back.

'Come on Jamie, why don't you give it up?' he mocked.

I remained silent, I've tried and he won't listen. This guy is someone hard to deal with. What would Erin do in this situation? She told me to calm someone down but I don't think that could happen.

'Jamie!' He yelled, slamming down on my arm.

I wince. I'll have to endure the pain for now, it's all I can do. I diverted my eyes to the ground.

The kidnapper backed off, still watching me.

'We have all the time in the world, so think about it. But, my main entertainment is how long you are going to hold up in here? Are your really a Reagan?'

I thought about my dad, Danny, Erin, my grandpa, Linda and the kids. I felt so inferior to them. I'm just a rookie cop who dodged out of law. Do they think I'm strong? I shut my eyes. I can't think like this, to be strong you can't doubt.

The kidnapper lost his patience, he came storming up and kicked the chair backwards. The spikes sink into my back, but I couldn't do anything to get them off. I yell in agony, my hands trembling.

Erin POV

Again days go by. But Danny has been working on some leads, meaning he rarely returns home. Linda is getting stressed and tired from looking after the kids. In fact, we are all sick of the same questions they ask. Today, dad went off at Zoe. The poor thing didn't understand. She has locked herself in her room and dad feels like crap for what he did. I couldn't even sleep last night. Each day it gets harder and harder and this family feels like we are falling apart. I want to wake up from this nightmare, we all do. I sat on the couch, staring off into space. I nearly didn't bother turn up for work. I can see Nicki just stressing over the situation. With school and life coming on at her, I feel she won't be able to deal with this.

Grandpa walks into the room.

'Erin, get the family to the dining room, we all need to talk' he told me.

'Whats going on?' I ask, standing up.

'Get the family first, I'll explain then' he walked out of the room.

After a few minutes of gathering and much persuasion for Zoe to come out, we all sat in the dining room. Our faces were grim, none of us really wanted to talk.

'We need to talk. Not as one person but as a family' Grandpa started off.

We didn't react much.

'Look we are the Reagan family, we stick together through thick and thin. Sure this situation is tough for all of us right now. But we need to hang in there for Jamie and Natalie. So cut the crap and stand up. We will get through this, no matter if they do not come home. I don't want Robert to ruin our family also. Joe may have been killed in the line of force but we stayed together, this situation is no different' grandpa looked at all of us sternly.

No one said anything, until dad nodded 'he's right'

'We can't let this get us. We rely on each other. We will continue to live our lives. From now on, nobody misses out on school or work. We will help each other and we will work until god knows to bring them home' dad finished.

'But I don't want to go to school' Zoe complained.

'You are going to school, Zoe. You can't let this affect you for the rest of your life' dad replied.

'But...'

'No buts' dad said.

Zoe pulls an upset face.

Silence filled the room once more.

'I've got an idea' Jack bravely spoke up.

'We all like to hear it' dad nodded his head for him to go on.

'Why don't Zoe move to our school?, that way she is with us and we can support each other'

'I don't know about that' Linda looks unsure.

'I don't mind changing schools' Zoe softly said.

'But what about your friends?' Nicki looked at her.

Zoe takes a big sigh, 'I don't have friends anymore'

'What? What do you mean?' I questioned, not seeing this coming.

'I never did have any friends, I lied about it. The kids at school used to tease me because we were poor and I didn't live with my parents. They all think I'm weird, that's why I make friends with adults' she explained, kicking her legs back and forth on the chair.

'Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell us?' I placed a hand on her back.

'Because that school was all Natalie could afford for me, I didn't want to make it any harder on her' she was about to cry.

'What do you reckon dad?' I turn to him while Nicki hugged her.

'Jack, I think it's a great idea' he smiled.

'I'll take Zoe in tomorrow to enrol, she may not be in the same class but it's a new start' Linda smiled too.

'But what about Natalie?' Zoe looked alarmed.

'Don't worry, we will handle it' grandpa winked.

'I have another great idea' Jack again spoke up.

'Geez this kid is on fire' grandpa cracked.

'Why don't we all go to a restaurant for dinner, a family outing?' He carried on.

'You know what, I was thinking the same thing' dad agreed, lifting the mood.

'Can we go Chinese?' Sean took the chance.

'Sure, why not' Linda kissed his head.

Everyone stood up and left to get their coats.

'I've never been to a restaurant before' Zoe pulled on her jacket.

'It's always good to try something new' I placed a scarf around my neck.

Zoe was about to say something but decided to keep it to herself. I knew what she was going to say, not without Natalie. For now, we have to deal with what we got and let god take his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps, chapter 6 is here. Thank you for the support guys! It really helps me keep motivated. **

**Disclaimer of blue bloods except OC characters **

**Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

_Chap 6_

Danny POV

Upon entering Rodger's office, two officers were discussing with him about something. Each officer was placed either side of the desk and Rodger was writing down a detail report of their recount.

'Ah, Reagan, great timing' he hand signalled me to come in.

'What have you got for me?' I wondered to the edge of his desk. Hopefully this is good news in terms of this investigation.

'These two officers, officer Henley and Norman, has a hit on the vehicle you were looking for' he tossed some photos across.

I take a close look. A white van parked in a field under a bridge that is no longer in use. From the sight of it, it looked in top condition, making me feel worried.

'Any evidence?' My heart pounded.

'A full sweep of the van came up empty handed, the entire vehicle was cleaned before dumped' Rodger explained.

'Whats the location?' I flip through the photos, frowning.

'Flushing Meadows Corona Park, north of Maspeth' officer Henley replied.

'Jesus' I sigh. Just what I needed.

'On the other hand, we've got Abbey flying in from Montville. She has agreed to be questioned for this matter but has advised she hasn't made any contact with her father since their separation' Rodger continued, leaning his arms on the desk.

'Good work Rodger, let me know when she arrives' I take the photos along with me.

'Sure do detective' he called.

Walking back to my desk, I was surprised by an unexpected visitor.

'Renzulli' I greeted.

'Reagan' he nodded, holding his cap in his hands.

'Just the person I wanted to see, how are you doing?' I grab a chair for him to take a seat.

'Improving well' he smiled.

'That's good' I sat down in my own chair, 'we managed to track down the vehicle you described, this what it looks like?' I showed him the picture.

His eyes grew wide with recognition, 'yeah, that's the one'

'Unfortunately, the thing was cleaned out' I threw the photos onto my desk.

'I'm sorry to hear it' he looked disappointed. I felt the same way but instead I took it on the chin. If anything this case has taught me, it has taught me to move on from the dead ends. I will find a way to find my brother and Natalie.

'So what brings you in?' I turned to his attention.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it. I did a bit of snooping myself and I stumbled upon this' he handed me a note.

I opened the small piece of paper and glanced down at it.

**JORDAN + FRANK**

**348h #***

**.d2k6bgl6 z4d 6h**

**7 DAYS OR DEATH AT YOUR DOOR**

'Where the hell did you find this?' I asked, stunned.

'I went back to the scene, down in the alley to see if I could jog my memory. I knew something had to be there. Behind one of the dumpsters from where Robert jumped out from, was the note stuck to the wall' Renzulli answered.

'The entire scene was investigated, how could we missed this?' I was confused.

'It would of have been placed after the investigation, I mean there is a time limit for seven days' He pointed at the note.

'But how long has it been there?' I carefully thought about this.

'I've no idea, I tried asking people around, no one saw nothing' Renzulli shrugged.

God knows how much time has wasted away. I didn't know whether to feel relieved in getting this or angry for missing such an important clue. Looking back down at the paper, I tired to think how long the thing was staying there. Thinking back a few days ago suddenly made me clink onto something.

'Wait, it rained all night three days ago, meaning it had to be placed after that' I made the connection.

'So we don't have long' he rubbed his chin.

'Your a life savior Renzulli' I patted him on the shoulder while getting up.

'I do what I can' he appreciated it.

Renzulli stood up along with me, we were face to face. From his expression, I could tell what he was thinking, what he wanted to say.

'Look, I know your worried just as I am. But be careful out there, we don't want to actually lose you' I told him seriously, meaning every word.

'No need to watch for me Reagan, I just wanted to..'

I nodded, 'I get it, I'll do what I can in keeping in touch with details, we will storm the place together'

'I'm just afraid on what we will find' his expression fell.

'Well someone has to do it, whether we like it or not' I understood his meaning.

'You can still count me in detective' he decided, placing on his cap.

'Then I'll see you in time Sarg' I held out my hand.

'We sure will' he shook my hand.

Natalie POV

Drinking another small amount of water that we get supplied every three days, I became anxious. It's been sometime now, god knows what the time is to be exact. I hear fumbling from the other side of the door and I braced for what's going to come through. The door swung open fast. Morty dragged in Jamie, his feet making a blood trail across the room. All I could do was stare, this is bad.

'Another disappointment' the kidnapped clicked his tongue like when telling a child they did something wrong.

I didn't know whether to race over to Jamie or not. He looked in a bad shape but I didn't want to provoke the kidnapper in anyway. So I remained seated, watching, waiting.

'Well seeing how we have absolutely nothing to say, I guess I see you two tomorrow. And trust me, I won't be as merciful as I was today' his face darkened, making me swallow hard.

Morty and the kidnapper left without further more. I dashed from the couch over to Jamie.

'Jamie?' I kneeled beside him.

'I'm ok' he flinched while rolling to his side to get up.

'No, your not' I stood up and helped him up.

He leaned onto me and I steadily lead him over to the sofa.

Gently lowering him down, I dared to ask, 'what happened?'

Jamie looks to the ground, 'I was strapped into a chair which was covered in spikes'

I show sympathy, I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. Glancing down at his hand, blood was dripping off his fingertips onto the wooden floor.

'Take off you jacket, let me have a look' I instructed, thinking of what a doctor would do.

Jamie did as he was told, cautiously removing it when it neared his wounded arm.

'Oh god' I gasp, covering my mouth with a hand.

There was so much blood. I was afraid that he could die from blood loss, or maybe even pass out. I quickly snatch the blood soaked cloth from previous injuries and wrapped it around his arm. Jamie didn't look to good either. His skin turned slightly pale and his eyes showed the agony.

'Where else did they get you?' I ask, concerned.

Jamie stared at me for a moment, possibly considering whether to tell me or not. But he answered anyway, 'My leg and my back twice'

Breathing out steadily, I grabbed the bandage roll.

'When will this be over' I mumbled, unraveling the bandage.

We didn't say a word. I was tired and I knew Jamie was feeling more the same way. I mopped up the mess, cleansed and patched up his wounds. I had to hold back my tears when I saw his back. Blood was just everywhere. Thousands of cuts sprinkled down his back. Just the state of this scared me. How long can we take this? All the same questions flood back into my mind. Are we ever going to escape? Will we survive? Luckily, I managed to hold myself together and get through it. Clipping the end of the bandage to finish up, I noticed the light slipping through the windows dimmed once again. Another night in this hell and I wondered again if anyone was ever going to find us.

'Careful' I warned Jamie while he settled his back down onto the sofa.

Satisfied that there was no more blood, I moved to clear up the table. I passed Jamie the bottle of water and then collected the utensils to place back into the medi kit.

'He said he was my uncle Robert' Jamie declared after taking a slip.

'What?' I turned, taken back how this came out of nowhere.

'He claims to be my mother's brother, that he's family, a Reagan' he said again with clarity.

'Do you believe him?' I wondered, setting the scissors into the bag.

'At first, no, but now I'm not sure' his face puzzled.

'What makes you think he is?' I cocked my head to the side.

'I have no idea but I believe that this is something a whole lot closer, more personal' he looked sure about what he said.

I pursed my lips, I didn't like the feeling of this but maybe Jamie was onto something.

'Do you think this has nothing to do with his daughter?' I said my thought out loud and realised what I did. I probably sounded stupid for saying such a thing but Jamie took it in.

'It has to do something with us, otherwise this would be pointless'

'Point taken' I zipped up the bag and made myself comfortable against the couch.

'You ever role as a doctor?' Jamie broke the silence.

'Huh? No' I woke up from my thought process about never seeing Zoe again.

'Shame, you would made a fine doc' he commented.

I roll my head back onto the couch seat to see him.

'You want a lollipop with that?' I pathetically joke with him.

It made him smile for a short while.

'Thank you'

'I'm only doing what a good samaritan would do' I rested my head on the sofa, feeling a bit better knowing we're ok for another night.

Erin POV

Arriving in two cars, we take our places by a table near a window. The city was alive and brightly lit as always. The moon was full and so was our spirits.

'And then when Jack went to check to see if Robin was actually dead, he bounced up and literally made Jack run for his life' Sean was telling a story from school.

Jack's face burned with embarrassment, 'I seriously thought he was hurt Sean'

'Well it's good you checked kid, even if you make a fool of yourself' grandpa chuckled.

'Alright that's enough picking on each other, how about we order some food' Linda quietened the boys.

It was great to finally see the family back together as usual. Of course the empty void of two missing people remained, but for some reason I could still hope and put on a brave face.

'Whats that stuff?' Zoe pointed to fried rice on the menu.

'Fried rice is a mixture of egg, bacon and some vegetables in rice' my dad explained.

'Is it good?' she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

'Its a popular choice' dad carried on. I knew he was persuading her to try it.

'Ok, I'll have fried rice' she was reluctant to take the option.

'Mum? Can we get prawn crackers too?' Sean begged, popping up on his chair to see her over Jack's head.

'Yeah can we get those?' Nicki joined in.

'Alright and we might as well get sodas over here' Linda rolled her eyes.

After ordering our food and chatting about funny memories, we tucked into the freshly served food.

'What are these things?' Zoe picked up a fortune cookie midway in eating her rice.

'Its a cookie that's tells fortune' Nicki leaned next to her, 'all you got to do is crack open the cookie and read the piece of paper'

'Do I get to eat the cookie too?' she looked towards Nicki.

'You sure do' Nicki cracked a smile.

Zoe opened the cookie, it crumbling in the process. Picking up the folded paper, she read out loud 'Enjoy the meal? Buy one to go too'

Everyone around the table was dumbfounded.

'Theres no way that's real' I look at the slip of paper.

Indeed, written on the paper said the very words Zoe said out loud.

'I knew these guys were trying to make business' grandpa joked.

'How is this fortune?' Zoe gazed around the table.

'Maybe you get free Chinese' Sean suggested.

'It wouldn't be free if you have to buy it' Jack noted and Sean shrugged his shoulders.

'What it is trying to say is to think with your stomach' I said, sipping my water. Out of all the fortunes, how could this be considered as one. Ridiculous.

'Well my stomach is telling me it's time for my fortune' dad reached across the table to grab one.

'What does it say dad?'

'If you never give up on love, it will never give up on you'

'Amen to that' grandpa nodded his head.

'My turn' Jack pulled one out of the basket, 'it is never too late. Just as it is never too early'

'Does that mean I don't have to do my homework until I feel like it?' Sean asked.

'You ain't going to play that one on me Sean, you are doing your homework as soon as you get it' Linda glared at him.

'Uhh' Sean frowned.

There were a few giggles before Sean dug for his fortune, 'Life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change'

'Thats a good one' Linda commented.

'Go mum, get one' Jack and Sean chimed.

'Alright' Linda broke her cookie open. 'Do what is right, not what you should'

'We do that all the time' Nicki said, scooping up some honey chicken.

'But it's is a good reminder' dad spoke with wisdom.

'Thats true' I agreed, because I know I sometimes forget.

'What about you mum?' Nicki turns to me.

'Ok' I take one and pulled it apart 'An admirer is concealing his/her affection for you'

Here we go.

'Ha, I knew it was true' Nicki clapped her hands.

'Doesn't mean it's true' I snide at her.

'Lets just say Erin is too irresistible when it comes to men' Linda joked.

I pull an unappreciated look 'Thanks for the help'

'Ah Frank, you raised one beautiful daughter' grandpa raised his glass.

'I sure have' he laughed.

'Ok guys, as funny as I happen to get this fortune, can we move on?' I felt uncomfortable how everyone was talking about me like that.

'Can't say the same for Larry, huh sis?' Danny appears behind me.

'Hey dad' Jack waved and so did Sean.

'Really Dan?' I sigh.

'Is there room for one more?' Danny held out his hands.

'There is always room in this family Danny' grandpa greeted him.

'Hey hon' he kissed Linda on the cheek and sat down.

'How's the investigation?' Sean dared to say.

'Sean' Linda growled at him.

'No it's ok hun, in fact I have some news' Danny wrapped an arm around Linda.

'We're all ears' dad leaned onto the table.

'Well, Renzulli pulled up a coded message implying a certain time limit in what I believe the message is telling their location. Not only but Stacey is now a possible suspect in linkage with the kidnapping and Abbey is flying in tomorrow' Danny announced.

'How is Abbey going to be significant?' I raised my eyebrow.

'Were doing whatever it takes to get them back Erin, no matter how many dead ends we find, I'm never going to give up' Danny strongly said.

'Thats good to hear' dad looked slightly relieved.

The night went on smoothly, everyone enjoyed their time here together as a family. It was a feeling I longed for. Watching as the family laughed, played jokes and encourage each other to try out new foods. A miracle. A blessing. Whatever you would call it, it's what we all needed. Now I felt sure and determined towards this case. I'll do whatever in my power to lock the culprits behind this kidnapping away forever. Justice will be served.

Grandpa grabbed his glass and held it up, 'A toast'

All of us Reagans and Heston raised our glasses.

'To being one step closer in the investigation and a bright future for this family'

'Cheers' dad firstly said.

'Cheers' we all chimed and clink our glasses.

Natalie POV

Loosing my eyelids from a sleepless night, I realised my vision was odd. All I could see what absolute dark. Nothing in front of me. I search my hands around me to find where I am. I felt cold metal surrounding me and I didn't understand. Soon my senses awaken from my slumber and I could feel something around my neck. I yank my hands to my neck and realised it was a metal chain, leading to something above me. It restrained me from moving too much, I was on my tippy toes. I was slowly panicking, my breathing quicken. What's going on?

'Jamie' I whisper, feeling afraid of what might happen at any moment.

'Rise and shine' a voice sounded straight ahead of me.

I huddle up back against the metal wall behind me. It was the kidnapper and I had a bad feeling I was in deep.

I hear laughter, more like snickering and a few footsteps sounded heavy.

'Lets play a game' he continued and I understood that he wasn't talking to me, it was someone else.

I heard moaning, probably also someone was waking up. It has to be Jamie. I reached behind my head and tried pulling at the knot of the blindfold. It was pretty tight and it felt complicated as it was tied through the chain.

'How are you doing in there Natalie?' a tap on the metal made me freeze.

I remained silent, listening for him. More laughter filled the room, it echoing louder from where I was. I now perceived of my whereabouts was a chamber of some sort.

'I thought I would spare you guys from being dragged around and pulled up into this set up, so no need to thank me. But I hope you like your awaking surprise' his cold voice sunk deep into my head.

That bastard, I swear to god he should suffer for the rest of his life. He shouldn't be killed, he should be left to rot in jail.

'We don't know anything' a weak voice stopped me in my thought process.

Just when I thought we were ok for now, it ends in a blink of an eye.

'Yes, as you and Heston have already stated a thousand times. And you know what? I thought very hard with myself, clearly these guys are not suffering hard enough for what happened to my darling Abbey. So I thought of this beautiful treat especially for you two. And at the same time, maybe I'll get some answers too. What a bonus, ain't it Morty?' the kidnapped clapped and I'm assuming his grin is wide as ever.

'A real bonus, as long I get the cop' he grunted.

'Of course, it's part of the deal here' the kidnapped sounded to my right.

'The reason we've told you the same thing over is because it's the truth' Jamie fought on, though his voice didn't sound confident anymore.

'I know you are tired and so am I, so let's just get through this and see what happens' the kidnapper responded, I held my breath. What's going to happen?

'Hey, Natalie, you awake?' he banged loudly on the metal, scaring me.

The chains placed on me jingled for his answer. 'Great, then I'll shall explain how this works'

'In this game, I, the questionnaire shall ask a few questions in which you Jamie respond to. If you answer right, then we will move on. But if you get it wrong, then you will receive a punishment. What's my punishment you ask? Well your fun adventurous pain thriller is to be splashed in below zero degrees water with the touch of electrocution. The voltage is pretty high on the scale but your a tough boy right? Morty why don't you demonstrate?'

I felt my heart stop. Why can't this stop? Please, I beg mercy. I hear shuffling and sounds of struggle followed by a haunting sound of zapping. Jamie chilling yell of pain burned into my core. Tears spilled down my face. Why is this happening? I don't want to be here anymore. Why? What did I do to deserve this, let alone Jamie? My body shutters with tremor. Why can't it end?

Jamie POV

Pain screams throughout my body. I pull tight against the straps holding me down once again in a chair. Thank god there weren't any spikes but this doesn't make anything better.

'Great, now that we understand the rules, we can finally play' the kidnapper smirked and winked at me.

Morty stood up straight just beside me, the taser held in his strong grip. I could see the electric current at the tip, I wished I was dreaming.

'Oh wait, I forgot one thing, you know how you stupid coppers pledge their lives for sacrifice and protection of people, taking responsibility, blah, blah, blah. Well, also when you get the answer wrong, you also pay responsibility for what happens to Natalie. Isn't it great?' he wondered over to the iron maiden where Natalie is inside.

I wanted to kill this guy, how could such a human being live like this? I've already figured that this was only mere entertainment for himself, to watch us suffer over and over. I even had a dream that I didn't wake up. It was something that scares me, for once I was out of control.

'As you can see, this is a iron maiden. But there aren't any spikes contain within, instead I'm playing the spikes' the kidnapper pulled out a sword from the closet nearby.

I connected the dots, there were slots on the iron maiden. Wide enough for a sword to slide in through. I swallow the fear that was rapidly rising.

'Also, Natalie is blindfolded. So when I slide this bad boy in, she would have to guess where it is or otherwise...' he left his sentence in the air.

I hear jingling of chains, Natalie must be terrified right now. Confined and alone in the dark. I remember the same expression she had on her face when she told about her week disappearance. There was nothing I could do. My job was to protect the lives of citizens, not watch them die helplessly.

'Rules aside, let the games begin!' the kidnapper cheered and Morty chuckled.

'Question one, why have I brought you to this place?' he held the sword with his hands from one end to the other.

'You wanted to find your daughter and make us suffer for what our parents did to you' I answer, feeling slightly relieved it wasn't complicated.

'Correcto mondo' he said without any expression and in a monotone.

'Two, what is my name?'

'Robert' I used what he told me.

'My full name Jamie' he glared.

I thought hard about it for a short while, remembering he called my mum...Mary Salvon.

'Robert Salvon' I told him, really wanting to not play this game. One slip up and we could be dead.

'Correct, but let's make this interesting. Bonus quizzy time, what's my middle name?' his smiled deviously, licking his lips.

My heart sank, there no way I can get this. I thought about everything he said, anything to give me a clue. I started to panic, my mind grew clouded.

'Tickie, tockie' he wavered the sword side to side.

Come on! Dad must have had said something. He never mentioned about Robert nor has mum. I've never known Robert until now, there's no way.

'Ding! Time has perished' his face lifted with excitement, Morty turning to face me with an expression I wish to forget.

* * *

**Author note: I literally researched fortune cookies messages and the one Zoe read out is actually real, even I was stunned.**

**PS: See if you can figure out the coded message and help out Danny, some little fun for you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps, a fresh new chapter is here. Thank you for the reviews and support!**

**Warning though, coarse language is used more and the ending is a bit gruesome.**

**Otherwise enjoy and tune in for the next!**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods but OC characters are mine.**

* * *

_Chap 7_

Frank POV

'Police Commissioner Reagan, how long has the kidnapping case been on for?' a journalist inquired, whilst holding a notepad.

'Just over two weeks, although I can assure you we will get to the bottom of this' I reply, trying to calmly disperse the reporters to leave us alone.

Garrett came in my office this morning and informed me that the reporters were growing restless. Assumptions and judgements were already being made, so I knew I had no choice but to clear the water for a bit.

'Is it true the case involves your son, officer Jamie Reagan, and a fellow resident at your house Natalie Heston?' a female from another company spoke up.

'Indeed, it does involve them being the victims of this case' I answered, adjusting my glasses.

A lady in the front stepped forward, 'I understand that Jamie Reagan and Natalie Heston both work in the NYPD, so does this becomes a personal matter?'

I knew definitely I had to deal with one of these types of reporters. But my main objective was to get it straight and then leave.

'It certainly does hit home but whatsoever, this case will be treated fairly against other cases' I looked at her sternly.

'And your son, Danny Reagan, is leading the investigation?' she carried on.

'I won't deny the fact that my son, Danny Reagan, is leading the case but what are you getting at, reporter?' I carefully answer, knowing she is going to make this hard.

'Then how can this case be treated fairly against other cases? It's a personal matter of the NYPD. What are the figures for the number of cases solved compare to those went cold?' she smiled mockingly.

'I understand you would get the impression that this situation would become a personal matter but I advised you that the NYPD is a justice system to serve and protect people. Even if the case involves one of our own, we will not bend the book to get what we want. Figures don't make up the accounts of what's been solved and what hasn't. We work to our potential and solving these crimes is what we do' I imply to her.

'But why do you think justice has failed to appeal to those who will never know what happened to their loved ones?' she scribbled in her notebook.

'As much as everyone wants a case solved, we are only humans. We can't simply do the impossible to give the answers as much as you can't get everyone on your side of opinion' I directed at her.

She was taken aback and fell silent.

'Do you have any idea who the culprit may be?' another reporter took over, making me feel a bit easier the tough talk is out of the way.

'We are unsure at this state but hopefully we will identify the kidnapper as soon as possible. That will be all' I say, walking away from the podium.

The reporters call my name furiously, acting like a bunch of seagulls. If I told them about Robert Salvon being the one who is behind this, this situation would turn ugly. I had to play this safe otherwise I will be pinned for this, destroying the NYPD reputation. People can't know that my family was kidnapped by a family member, it would seem corrupt. As much as I want to do whatever to find them, I had to keep to my word and the power of my job. Every case has to be the same, not matter if my son's life is on the line. Hopefully from the lead Danny was tipped from Renzulli can finally end this. But until then, I'm left to what I have to do every waking day without the knowledge that Natalie and Jamie are safe.

Garrett walks along side of me, 'it's good you came out, otherwise they would suspect something'

'I know Garrett, but I can't keep doing this forever, information is bound to slip out at any point. We can't risk that. Try and hold them off for awhile' I place my hands in my pockets.

'The least I can is a week or more, they'll definitely want answers by then' he cautiously told me.

'I am aware of it' I assured him, heading back into the building to my office.

'So what do we do in the mean time?' he turns to me, stopping midway on the steps.

'We do what we do' I turned back to him.

Garrett looked a little hopeless but remained his composure, 'your the boss'

Danny POV

Closing the interrogation room door, I slump into the chair opposite of Abbey Salvon. Arriving freshly this morning, we escorted her here ASAP. I didn't care if she wasn't in the mood because I wasn't either. Jackie remained by the door, watching down at the blonde haired girl who spun her coffee in circles.

'Lets start with what you recall of your dad' I start off the conversation, trying to not sound agitated.

'I knew this would come back to bite me, it was a matter of time' she ignored the question.

'Its ok, we will take this slow' I somewhat assured her.

Instead I was on the edge of my seat. I wanted the information, something to nab this guy. I only had four days left. Abbey glanced at Jackie then me. She looked uncomfortable, something I hate when bringing up the past.

Swallowing her coffee, she opened her mouth, 'I remember the times her used to look at me. Back then, I thought he show love, compassion. But that look was greed, desperate and insane. Detective, have you ever had someone look at you like that?'

'Plenty of thugs on the street, my dear. I understand you have agreed to this arrangement but you can back out from this at anytime' I reminded her, hoping she wouldn't take that option.

'No, I'll give whatever I can, my father was a monster. I don't want anyone else to experience that. Especially your brother' she looked me in the eye.

She hit home, a ping in my stomach wanted me to throw up. I held it down, I have to stay focus.

'Can you tell us any significant places your father went to?' Jackie sat along side me now.

'He never left the house. Every waking moment, he was there with me. Watching, playing with me' Abbey answers, her gaze down on the coffee.

'What about night?' I inquire.

'We slept in the same bed. He made sure the monsters wouldn't get me in my sleep' she bit her lip, the monster was right next to her.

'Do you remember any visitors or any times you went out with people?' I moved onto what I know.

She nodded her head, 'I remember seeing some people but I don't really remember. I can remember one person though, from kindergarten'

'Hang on, how can you go to kindergarten?' Jackie stopped her.

'My dad applied to be the gardener there.' Everything else was self explanatory.

I pull out a picture from the file I brought in with me. 'Is this who you remember?'

She takes the picture and then covers her mouth. Tears swell in her eyes.

'Yeah, this is it, Natalie' she whispered, touching the image.

'Natalie Heston is also the victim of your father's kidnapping' Jackie informed the hard news.

Abbey's face goes to shock, 'oh my god'

'We need you to tell us anything you ever thought was suspicious. Anything you father did or told you that could help us figure out where he is' I continued the emotional interview.

'Not what I can recall' she wiped away a tear.

'Was there anything left to you when your father was taken?' Jackie asked.

'I wasn't given much other a few diaries but I assure you it wouldn't help'

'We need all the help, no matter how small' Jackie patted her hand to show support.

'I'll bring in the diaries this afternoon if that's ok' she smiled.

'That would be great, thanks for coming in' I felt bad for this girl now.

So many lives Robert must of destroyed. And so many more lives he could destroy.

After the intense interview, I headed back to my desk, Jackie trailing behind.

'This is one heck of a case Danny' she brushed her hair out of her face while she sat down on her chair.

'Tell me about it' I bend back on the chair and wipe my face in exhaustion.

The phone starts ringing, making us feel alert and ready to hear intel.

'Detective Curatola' Jackie took it before I could.

'You've got the time schedule?' she nodded while looking at me.

I lean forward, eager to know more.

'The call will be made tonight at twelve precisely, correct?' she repeated what Sanders had said for my knowing.

'Thank you Sanders, we would be glad to make the assist. Alright see you tonight' Jackie hangs up the phone, a smile lit up her face.'We have a hit'

'The break we need' I heave a big relief, 'As soon as Stacey makes the call, we book her'

'And whoever answers them' Jackie threw her pencil onto her desk after writing down the information.

'Right, I better tell the boss' I pick up the phone and dialled my dad's number.

'And I'll get us something to eat' Jackie headed off, grabbing her coat.

'Hey, bring in some dessert too' I call out to her.

'Alright, your paying' she waved my wallet.

'How did you...' I was stunned on how she stole it from me.

'Danny?' My father's voice called through the phone.

'Hey dad, I'm here' I answer, shaking my head at Jackie. One of these days.

Natalie POV

I hurl myself against the metal iron maiden, I didn't care how much the choker strained my neck. Sucking in my gut, I waited fearfully for the blade to come rushing through. I can hear Jamie struggling and the sound of the blade against the metal. Just as the unbearable electrocution struck Jamie, the blade slashed straight through the metal. For a second, I thought I was dead. My heart stopped, my breathing gone. But I soon realised the blade didn't hit me.

I managed to get away.

Slowly lowering my body back down, my stomach touched the blade. It wasn't far off from were I was. Though I may have escaped, Jamie suffered. Jamie moaned from his torture and the blade was ripped out of the chamber.

'Question three' the kidnapper continued.

I sigh in weakness.

I didn't want to play, let it be over. Let us go.

My body slumped. I just dangled there hopelessly. Why keep fighting when this is going to happen over and over again? Why can't he understand? Frustration builds and I was cracking under the pressure.

'How old is my daughter?' He asked us his next question, 'And I will reluctantly give you a clue, she's between two the age of someone and someone'

I waited impatiently. Between who? This is ridiculous. Jamie wouldn't know and I wouldn't even either. I quietly prepare myself for another blade to come slicing through. It's better to be safe than sorry.

'Oh, come on Jamie, it's an easy one!' He cooed, Morty laughing in the background.

My mind suddenly slips into whether I should try and save my life or fall out. A tinge of worthless engulfs me. What if I were to die? Would it matter to anyone? I'm sure some people would miss me but do they really care? I wanted to slap myself as soon as I saw the image of Zoe appear in my mind. If I die, she dies. I can't leave behind someone who would end up like me. It's not what I wanted. With a little courage in my heart, I took a shot for the sake of Jamie.

'Twenty six' I call, using the age difference between Jamie and me.

'What was that?' The kidnapper's voice turned to my answer.

'Twenty six' I answer again, swallowing pass the lump in the back of my throat.

'Well ain't someone smart?' The kidnapper sounded unpleased.

Jesus, I got it right.

'Fine, I'll accept that you have some help Jamie when you have lost your mind' he kicked something, 'question four'

Ok, I just need to concentrate, there has to be something I know from my past, although I'm not sure.

'What colour hair does she have?'

I stare into the blackness before me. You got to be kidding. I waited to hear if Jamie would say something. He didn't. I grew worried, is he giving up? He is unconscious? I closed my eyes. The responsibility weighed on me now. I think back to my father. This kidnapper claims to known my father, so he might of told me something or I might of met him before. I think about my childhood, dad coming home from work, mum slacking on the couch. Julie playing dress up with me. Dad telling me bed time stories. Come on! I think about school. I stop, school. The guy's name was Salvon...Abbey Salvon, he is talking about Abbey Salvon. I couldn't believe it didn't click until now. He was right there when we were young.

'Jamie! I like to have an answer. But if you are looking forward to the punishment, you could of said so' the kidnapper broke through my thought process.

'I don't know anything' Jamie's voice was weak and tired.

'Well have it-'

'Her hair is blonde' I call again, saying it in the nick of time.

The room goes silent. Wait, did I get it wrong? I'm sure I was right unless she dyed her hair. I hear footsteps striding over to me. Some fiddling noises were made beside me, he's unlocking the iron maiden. I seize up. A swinging open sound and a hand grips at the chain around my neck. Soon as I was free, I was thrown to the ground. Then I felt something leaning on my neck and pushing my chin upwards, possibly his foot.

'Looks like I jogged someone's memory, well ain't that lucky Jamie?'

'What should we do now boss?' Morty spoke up, Jamie still quiet.

'I like to have a one on one chat with little miss memory lane while you throw that piece of crap back into the waiting room' he ordered.

Waiting room? Does this guy think this is some lunatic hospital? Wait I take that back, of course he is the lunatic. A hand latches around my neck and pulls me up off the ground. A sharp point pokes the mid section of my back and the kidnapper whispered to move forward. I hear dragging sounds behind me, what have I done? Did I do right? My courage slides of the edge, it going be a long chat.

Danny POV

Jackie and I sit in a black car, a few paces down the road from Carter's bar. The plan was for Sanders to monitor Stacey who makes the call. As soon as it takes place, we go in, find the suspect and book the both of them. Sure it sounded simple but anything could go wrong. We sat there in silence, I thought about all possible situations that could happen. I screw this up and that blows my chance of finding Jamie out the window. Of course the note was the most valuable clue, it still doesn't mean we have cracked it and know where they are. I lean my arm on the side of the car's door, watching the entrance intensely. Jackie keeps glancing back and forth from the bar to the radio. Come on Sanders.

'Sanders to Danny, we are a go' the radio buzzed.

Jackie and I rush out the doors and fast paced down to the bar. We visited earlier to map out the bar. We know where all the phones are within the bar. We calculated the phone used to receive the call was at the back entrance. We have a team waiting there in case the suspect makes a run for it. No one is going to screw up. We enter inside the bar, the place packed as usual. Jackie and I moved subtly through the bar, trying not to catch anyone's attention. Making our way to the back phone, I radio to the team to stand by. We reach the phone to see it unattended. Shit. Jackie and I split up, checking the remaining phones in the bar. The one by the front door wasn't used either. I turned to Jackie who shook her head. A feeling sinks deep into my gut, no this can't be right. I radio to Sanders.

'Sanders, is she still on the phone?'

'Copy that' Sanders replied.

How could this be? Maybe they knew and moved the location?

'What do we do now?' Jackie turns to her side and whispered to me.

I look around for any answers, I look through the crowd. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and chatting away. Some were eating, others drinking. Even some texting on their phones. Wait.

'Jackie, search for anyone who is using their cell phone' I walk off in the opposite direction from her. I search with quick glances. There was one guy on the phone, so I get in close. I listen to his conversation, that way I can pin if it's him or not. I radio Sanders to listen in, to see if he can relate what been said to what Stacey was talking about.

'No honey, I'll pick up the kids tomorrow just before work' the guy sipped his beer, rubbing his forehead.

'It a negative' Sanders radioed back.

I move off to the next few people. After countless negatives, I fear we were running out of time. Jackie comes back, shaking her head. I was about to rip my head off from frustration until Jackie smartly pointed to the toilets. We enter our gender toilets. I quietly walked in, trying not to disturb a soft chatter. I see one of the doors closed and tipped toed my way there.

'Okay, you sure they are onto you? Because Dean would be pissed'

I let go of the button to the radio. I waited for Sanders to make a response.

'Its a go, book him' he said the best thing ever.

I knock loudly on the door, 'NYPD, your under arrest in suspicion of the Reagan-Heston kidnapping case'

I hear the guy stop talking immediately and I pulled out my gun to prepare. I waited for a few moments to give the guy the chance to open the door before I kicked it in. What I didn't expect was for him to come running out of the toilet beside me. He must of slid under and made a run for it. I chase after him, slamming the toilet door open and pass Jackie.

'Jackie!' I shout, running through the stunned people.

Jackie dashes off towards the back door of the bar while I follow the guy out the bar's entrance.

'Hey! Stop!' I yell, bumping around pedestrians.

The guy ran to the end of the street where Jackie caught up to him. She wraps her arms around him and they go down. I reach to them and Jackie was already cuffing him.

'You have the right to remain silent' she restrained him.

'Its about time you beat me' I nodded to Jackie while pointing my gun at the guy.

'I've been working out' she smiled.

'Sanders, we have the guy' I radioed.

'Stacey is coming down to the station, good work Reagan' he radioed back.

'No thanks to you' I call back, finally we have our answers.

Zoe POV

Linda picked us up from school, my first day of starting over again. It felt great, everyone wanted to get to know me. Jack and Sean showed me around the school and the teachers were really friendly. I managed to talk my way into the teacher's lounge and had some cookies. Arriving at Danny's house, I went to the fridge to get a slice of cake Linda said I could have. Jack and Sean moaned even though they had their share last night. I decided to mock them by making comments such as 'this is delicious' and 'Mmmmmmm'.

'So how was your first day?' Linda sat down with a coffee in her hands.

'It was great' I happily eat another bite.

'Well I'm glad you liked it' she smiled.

Linda was a great mum. She kept on top of things and work another job at the same time. I envy her, I wished she was my mum.

'Of course it was great for her, she sat in the teacher's lounge and scuffed the cookies' Sean gave me a evil look.

'Did you?' Linda looks at me surprisingly.

I laughed, I guess I have my ways. It was a talent Natalie called it, an annoying talent.

'Well maybe I should give the cake to Jack and Sean then' Linda was about to take the plate off me.

'Wait!' I held up my hands and then ran over to my school bag.

'I didn't say I ate all the cookies' I pulled out a plastic bag out and showed the boys.

'No way' Jack's face beamed and Sean greedily looked at the cookies.

'You guys are my brothers' I say handing them the bag.

'Your the best Zoe' Sean hugged me.

'Hey Zoe, can you get the candy from the teacher's tomorrow?' Jack asks while pulling out a cookie.

'Sure' I smile.

'No' Linda interrupted us, 'Your not stealing from the teachers let alone eating all their food'

'But mum' Sean whined.

'The teachers gave it to me as leftovers, they didn't want to waste food. They do it all the time. They even supply food to the after school clubs' I reasoned in defense.

Linda looked at the three of us. 'Alright, as long it's ok with them and you don't tell Danny'

We cheer altogether, 'And!' Linda raised her voice, 'it's only leftovers, I don't want you to take everything'

'I promise' I placed my hands behind my back and swung from side to side.

Linda rolled her eyes and then the phone started to ring.

'I wonder what's on the menu tomorrow?' Sean wondered out aloud, nibbling on the choc chip.

'I hope it's the mud cake I've seen, there was a teachers' birthday two days ago' Jack noted.

'I hope there is salad' I chimed and the both of them stared at me.

'I was only kidding' I pull a face and they shook their heads.

Sean turned to Jack, 'this was the best idea you ever came up with'

'What idea?' Jack seems oblivious on what Sean was on about.

'Moving Zoe to our school' he answered.

'Yeah, it really was, I finally have friends' I smile, finishing my cake.

'I know I'm a genius' Jack took pride.

'You know I'm the smarter one' Sean teased and Jack shot him a look.

'We've got some good news' Linda walks back into the room after the phone call.

'Did dad finally get the clue cracked?' Sean asked first.

'No, not yet but Danny managed to get two people arrested' she announced.

'Does that mean when they confess, we find Natalie and Jamie?' I ask, feeling excited.

She gave a comfort smile, 'Probably'

'I can't wait to see uncle Jamie and Natalie again' Jack smiled and Sean nodded.

'I can't wait either' I copied them, but behind the mask, I knew something that I was partly to be blamed for.

Natalie POV

'This is only for good measure, in case you decide to shut up' he spoke down to me.

I was lying down on the ground, the light blaring on me. My hands were hand cuffed above me while my right leg was held over a wooden knee splitter device. It felt good to see again but it didn't ease what I was now seeing.

'Tell me all about my little sweet heart and maybe your knee wouldn't be crushed by this clever design' he sat in a chair beside me.

I calm down my breathing, just have to say whatever I can remember and hopefully I don't have to go through this. Who am I kidding?

'I remember seeing Abbey at kindergarten, she was older than me, but we were in the same class. We were the best of friends and we hanged out a lot' I cautiously told him.

'Thats a boring start, do you remember when she was taken away?' he interrogated me like a detective would.

I racked my brain, I have to remember something about that. Nothing ringed a bell though. Dad never really mentioned it to me, I don't even remember when she disappeared. I just knew I felt disheartened when she wasn't around any longer.

'Oh come on, don't tell me your light bulb went out already?' He leaned down to me, flicking my head.

I decided to make something up, for the sake of our lives. This could go one way or the other, I have to try.

'There was one day my dad came home and told me something about a case he was doing' I started, pretending to try and figure out a memory.

'A case he called it? That asshole' the kidnapper snarled and spat onto the ground.

'He told me he had to take away a child from their father, he didn't like the idea of it but he had to do what he had to' I continued, cringing from what he would do next.

'Utter bullshit' he carried on.

'He said he tried to help out the father in resolving the matter but child custody got involved' I said, thinking about what my father would of done.

The kidnapper stared at me, did I say something wrong?

'He tried to help me?' He questioned, staring at my eyes.

I nodded slowly, not showing my true panicking self trying to make up a story.

'He tried to help me?' He said again louder.

Crap, I set him off.

'Well this is what his help felt towards me' he stepped to the device's handle.

My eyes grew wide, here it comes. He grabbed the handle and started to whined it while I viciously pull at the hand cuffs.

'Wait, please don't do this' I stare at the device closing in on my knee.

'Well, maybe your dumbass father should of thought about it carefully before making stupid accusations like that!' He yelled.

I tried to yank my leg out but he held it in place. My heart quicken, make it stop! My wrist begin to bleed from the struggling but I didn't care. I continue to wiggle, trying to break free. The most agonizing thing about this is watching the wooden clamp slowly make its way, it's wooden spikes ready to crush.

'Please!' I scream, trembling all over.

I couldn't take my eyes off it and time felt like it slowed down. The tip of the wooden spike touched my knee cap. I swallow as fear rattles through me. The pressure increased, my skin breaking and blood seeping out. Pain builds as the spike went down more and more. My knee was being pushed back but at the same time being pushed towards. I yank again at the cuffs, the expression of the kidnapper looking ever so haunting. I looked away, knowing my knee has reached its limit. With that, cracking sounds echoed and I screamed all the life out of me. The pain was overwhelming and I felt blood spilling down my leg. I stare at the light above me which was shining more brightly.

'Take me'


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 peeps, just as I promised.**

**Thank you for the support and reviews, most grateful for that**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods except OC characters**

**I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic so far and will enjoy this chapter in courtesy of the author :)**

* * *

_Chap 8_

Danny POV

'Care to explain why you were making special phone calls to this Andrew Hankins, Stacey?' I bitterly glared the woman down.

Stacey's face was pale and her hands were cuffed. It was just only me and her in the interrogation room, Jackie remaining behind the glass. After capturing her and Andrew last night, we've been questioning them for hours. Where they have been, who they were and now what they have been doing.

'I was simply calling him because I had to repay a loan. I borrowed some money from him to pay off the medication needed for Robert'

We stared at each other effortlessly, I wasn't buying the story. Her glassy eyes showed no truth in what she had said and it was getting to the point where I should pull out the big guns.

'Shame it's a waste now' I remarked, pulling a file from a stack at the end of the table.

'Look, it's the truth. You can ask him, I'll get banking records to prove it' she testified, her brows furrowing.

'I'll be sure to ask him' I smile graciously, opening the file to reveal a copy of phone records, 'So what does Dean have to do with this?'

'Dean?'

'Yes, Dean. Or do you not recall what your conversation was about?' I slam a tape recorder onto the table, the conversation echoing back to her.

_"Okay, you sure they are onto you? Because Dean would be pissed"_

Stacey remained still, her eyes never leaving the tape. I push back from the table, that's right, fall into my trap.

'This is the recording of Andrew replying to whatever you had said. So let's begin again' I raise from my chair, 'you were calling Andrew in discussion about repaying a loan which you borrowed the money from him, correct? So tell me, how does Dean become pissed? And who are 'they' you were talking about?' I finish, resting my hands firmly on the table.

'Andrew really wanted to help me out, so he borrowed the money from Dean as he couldn't pay from his own expenses. Eventually Dean became impatient with not being paid back because he doesn't know I used the money from Andrew' she titled her head up to me.

'So a loan loop huh?' I straightened my back, nodding my head along with her lie.

What was this woman playing at? Does she really believe that she can fool me into believing this bullshit? God, my brother's life is on the line, I'm sick to death of being pulled into a whirlpool and seeing Zoe's and dad's face of torture every god damn day. Ain't no bitch is going to walk away with a pity story like that. It's not how I roll.

'Name the drugs' I demanded, changing tactic to really mess with her.

'Pardon?' she was caught by the question.

'Name the drugs' I raised my voice.

Her face turns to blank, the room silent.

'Come on, name the drugs you bought for Robert' I clarified.

'The med-ication' she stumbled her words.

'It should be coming off the top of your head, go' clicking my fingers, urging her to say them.

'But you know the medication, I don't see why this is relevant'

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. I beat her mouth is running dry of lies.

'But I want to see if you know them' I tapped the table.

'I want a lawyer' she immediately responded.

I shot her a mocking look, 'what so he could name the medication for you? So he could hold your hand and let you know it's ok to lie to a detective's face when there are two lives out there at stake?'

She shook her head, 'I don't know anything about this, your false accusing me'

'I'm false accusing?' I yell at her, 'well let me tell you this, we have Andrew right here in the station. As soon as he shines a light on his story, things won't add up because you know you didn't see this coming, you guys haven't planned for it haven't you?! So yes, get a lawyer. But I won't let you walk out of here until I get a drop of a truthful answer, even if it means you join your brother in prison with a life sentence'

Stacey was bawling her eyes out, I've finally cracked her. It's about time that we get some answers and I was looking forward to it.

A knock on the door excused me from the crying liar. Jackie waited until I closed the door before telling me the news.

'Sanders reported from his interrogation with Andrew and basically he has owned up to being involved in a group along with Stacey in Jamie's and Natalie's kidnapping. Sanders is still working on to find more' she calmly said.

'Thats a good start because I pretty much cracked this nut. Hopefully we managed to connect the pieces of the puzzle and find out who this Dean is' I exhale with relief.

'We also have decoded the first portion of the clue from Renzulli's note. You wouldn't believe it unless I showed you' she indicated towards our desks.

'Then show me what we've got' I patted her shoulder.

It's a matter of time Jamie and Natalie. I'll bring you home.

Robert POV

The look satisfied me. Her white drained face, the blood spreading across the floor. I love the screaming the most personally. All my life I've waited for something like this. But now I have it right here in front of my face. Natalie looked dazed and weak from my spectacular torture but she deserved it.

'Why do we have to keep playing these games Natalie? Don't you want to get out of here?' I cooed, laughing down at her.

Her face scrunched up, tears falling down the sides of her face. That's it, feel the pain so I can feel relieved.

I stepped towards the handle of the knee splitter device and unlatched it. The jaws of the device ripped out of her now broken knee, making it nearly impossible to walk with such an injury. Her hollow, exhausted scream ringed in my ears. It was like music.

'Oh well, maybe the pathetic cop would tell me the story. Hopefully I'm the prince and my baby daughter is the princess in which my journey in finding her will become a happy ending. But until then, you'll have to endure my suffering' I clawed my fingers into her short hair and dragged her across the floor.

But first I'll leave her with Jamie for awhile, so he can clean up my mess and really feel the sickness of it all. I know Morty has a grudge with the cop, so I have arranged an appetising treat. Maybe out of it, I can really feel truly happy. The way I've always dreamed it to be. It was my job to bring the duty of pain into those people. To get back at Frank Reagan. To get back at the dead Jordan Heston. And hopefully, I was really pushing their buttons.

Natalie POV

The door swings open and I hit the ground hard. I gasp loudly as pain rips through my leg, blood still flowing out.

'See you Jamie in ten minutes, I love to have a friendly, cooperative chat with you' the kidnapper smiled cruelly and then closed the door, the sounds of bolts sliding into place.

Fast paced footsteps rushed to me and I didn't bother move, the pain was too great to even try.

'Shit, Nat? Nat can you hear me?' Jamie gently touched my shoulder.

Instead I started to cry, I'm accepting defeat. Who am I kidding that this was going to be over? Everything around me was a lie, everything I believe is too stupid to believe anymore.

'Hey, it's going to be okay, Nat just stay with me' Jamie carefully lifted me up from the ground.

I bit down hard as pain continues to throb from my knee. Blood soaks into Jamie's bandaged arm and I think what could happen to him in the remaining minutes we have. The kidnapper was becoming more violent. And sure enough, we won't last long.

Placing me down onto the couch, I rested my head back on the arm. Jamie glances at the wound and his face contorts.

'Oh god' he muttered under his breath, grabbing anything nearby.

Jamie tried his best not to cause any pain but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He would apologise every time it created me much grief. I didn't blame him, I knew what he felt. Using the leftover bandages, he wrapped the bloody mess without any splint as nothing in the room would suit the purpose. When he was done, he rubbed his tired eyes and held his head in his hands. I didn't know what to think. I was tired from feeling, I was tired from this. Maybe this doesn't have a happy ending, the creep and bulky man may win after all. It was hopeless.

My thoughts turn to the dark world of death.

Was I ready? Did I really want to leave this world? My head said yes but my heart said no. At least I'll get to see dad. An image of his smiley face appeared from my faded memories and it broke my heart. I miss you dad, I wish you didn't have to go when I was young. All I wanted was to see you again. Just one more day were you held me in your big soft arms, play around in the mud of our backyard and tell each other stories. Why did you have to be taken away? It's not fair.

'Why did you tell him now?' Jamie lifted his head slightly and side glanced me.

'What do you mean?' my mind too weak to even think what Jamie was on about.

'You knew Abbey Salvon, if you told them earlier, this wouldn't have happened' Jamie looked me right in the eye.

My heart sank, 'your blaming me?'

Jamie didn't reply, he shifted his weight uncomfortably and I knew he didn't understand.

'Its not my fault when I only made the connection now? That the daughter he was referring to was Abbey Salvon. It's not like I gave up' I weakly argue back, feeling confused by his change of character.

'I didn't put our lives on the line' he detested, 'I simply didn't know anything about her. What? Do you think I would suddenly make a connection?'

'Jamie, I'm telling you I didn't know until that moment, but it would of been nice if you at least guessed rather than willing to let us be killed' I fought back.

'So your pinning the blame on me?' His tone turned to anger.

I couldn't believe this, we were having a fight in the middle of being tortured to death. But how could he blame me? I tried to save our lives, couldn't he be at least grateful for that? This situation started to irritate me, it's a whole misunderstanding.

'I didn't say anything about blame, you first accused me' I matched his tone, fiercely staring at him.

'I can't believe this, I was dragged into this situation but it was you who knew all along' he shouted.

Now, this was ridiculous. But I didn't want to back down, my anger still burned with rage.

'Well excuse me for ruining your life Jamie! But may I remind you that your job is to help protect people and right now you ain't certainly maintaining that title!' I spat whatever I could think back at him.

'Since when did this have to do with my job career?! I'm sorry that I come from a justice influenced family and am not doing my job, so what would you like me to do then?! Try and fight for our lives, put my life on the line for you? Haven't we already tried that? I've done my part, maybe you should do the same!' He stood up and looking down at me.

'I have, thank you very much! But as you can see that got me nowhere!' I screamed back, pain boiling from my leg.

'Well maybe you should of thought twice!' He shouted back, throwing his arms in the air.

'Oh, I'm sorry I acted without much thought, maybe I should of waited until we were dead!' I reply in my best mocking attitude.

'Maybe you should! Then we don't have to suffer anymore than we have to!' he coincided my last word.

'Well don't ask me for help when your dying next, you can have your wish!' I raged, my fists tightening.

'Good then, at least I don't have to put up with someone like you!' he held his ground.

'Screw You!' I really wanted to throw something at him, but luckily nothing was close by. How could he say that?

A gun fire silenced our anger hating dispute. Our heads spun around to the figure at the door who held a handgun to the roof.

'Woh, woh, now children, no need to throw nasty comments like that. Maybe a good time out should clear things up hey? Morty, the cop' the kidnapper signalled for Morty.

Morty enters the room with heavy footsteps and a wide grin to his face. He gripped onto Jamie's arm and pushed him towards the door. It was over, I can't believe this happened at this time.

'Now Natalie, be a good girl' the kidnapper pointed the gun at me, treating me like his child.

The door closed and I slump my head back. I wished that didn't happen. I wanted to take it all back. But what happened, happened and now we have to live with that. Whether we like it or not.

Danny POV

Jackie lead me to her desk, waking up her computer in the process. On the screen was a map directory to a building on Lexington Ave in Midtown. Beside the computer was a file report of some business guy and the note was next to that.

'So what do we have?' I turn to her.

'Well' she began, grabbing the vital clue, 'right here the clue states Jordan add Frank. So we thought initially it was something to do with your family but as we later found, it indicates a man who runs an attorney business right here in Midtown'

She passed the file to me and I scanned the details.

'Jordan Pete Frank' I said aloud.

'He runs the Jordan Frank Attorney on Lexington Ave' she tapped the computer, making sense of this.

'How ironic' I mumble, making sense of the law theme. It was to represent Jamie.

'We believe that this location is just a landmark close by as to the whereabouts of Jamie and Natalie, the exact location is in the coded description' she continued, looking back to the note.

'Well we have a start, it's all that matters. Keep the team working on it, we only have three days left. Did those journals turn up from Abbey?' I inquire, working with my options.

'Yeah, I'll get right onto them' she nodded, getting up from her desk.

'And I'll finish with Stacey' I parted ways from Jackie.

Opening the door to the interrogation room, Stacey lifted up her head. She was no longer crying but I believe she probably is willing to put up another fight. I'm fine with that, I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want.

'Did you have a nice long think about your story?' I pulled the chair out and sat down.

She didn't say anything, she merely scratched her cuffed hands and pulled a stressed face.

'From what I'm told, Andrew confessed up that you and him are involved in a group in charge of this kidnapping. I'm guessing Dean is apart of this too, along with Robert Salvon?' I lean over the table, directing every word right at her.

'You have no proof' she numbly said.

'But we have a confession, it's good enough in the books. So if you want to live a less harsh penalty in prison, tell me what you know and I'll see what I can do' I bargain with her.

Her eyes connect with mine. She was considering this, I was hoping she would go for the right option.

'Yes' she whispered.

'Yes what?' I confined coldly.

'We are part of the group in behind the kidnapping' she answered, staring down at the table.

I smile lusciously, about time.

'Care to tell me where?'

'I can't answer that' her tone didn't change.

'Why not?' I raise an eyebrow.

'My part of the job was to give Robert an alibi, to give him time'

That made me angry. She played with us to buy Robert time, time to kill my brother and Natalie.

'What about Andrew?' I tried to maintain my composure.

She rubbed her thumbs together, 'he's just the messenger, I was given a sum of money to watch out for the police and to monitor how much you guys know'

'And you think it was absolutely ok to do something like that? No matter if someone's life is in danger. You sick woman' I slam my hands on the table, startling her.

'I didn't have a choice, it was that or I'll be killed' she raised her voice, her face showing fear.

'And you didn't think you wouldn't wind up in jail? I hope you feel reassured that's exactly where you will be going' I head to the door.

Stacey didn't bother say what she was going to and I was glad with that. Instead Sanders met me outside the room, his hands in his pockets.

'What'd you get?' he queried, walking along side me.

'Stacey's confession in being involved with the group but claims to be the watch guard while Andrew is the messenger. She has no idea where Jamie and Natalie is located' I recite what I knew.

'Andrew pretty much followed the story, the only way he contacts Dean is through an untraceable phone call of twenty seconds. Dean trained Andrews to speak in code to pass on messages quickly without wasting time, there's no way we can trace it without being noticed' Sanders informed me.

I roll my eyes, 'boy did these guys really think of everything'

'Andrews admitted that this operation was planned for two years prior to Natalie's kidnapping' Sanders added.

'You kidding?' I frown. Yeah, these guys were good.

'But that doesn't mean we won't find something else to locate them' Sanders tried to keep positive.

I agreed, 'Til death of my grave'

Heading back to my desk along with Sanders, we decided to work onto the coded clue. It was the only thing left to give us any idea as to where Jamie and Natalie was. I didn't want to give up now, the most top priority was to find them. We were too close to walk away.

Jamie POV

I was thrown back into the chair. Hands restrained, legs restrained. But out of this usual routine, my left arm was untouched. I gaze around the dimly lit room, two faces smirking at me. I think back to Natalie, I couldn't believe what we said to each other. I suppose the tension was getting to us, we were tired of this chaos.

Morty slid a table across the room to my left side while the kidnapper cracked his knuckles. Placed on the side table was a device like a twist drill. I'm guessing that's why my left arm wasn't restrained. He was going to brake it.

'I know this looks very daunting Jamie but your going to have to bear with me. All I want is some answers, is that too hard to ask for?' The kidnapper rolled up his sleeves and Morty placed a stool near the device.

'I've told you everything I know Robert' I repeat my countless attempts of telling him the truth.

'Uncle Robert' the kidnapper corrected and took his place on the stool. 'Morty, do you mind the honors of gently putting dear Jamison's arm into the device'

Morty snatched at my arm and pulled it towards the device. I tried to fight back, pulling my arm the other way. But from the previous tortures, it was too hard to fight for long. As soon as my arm was held into the device, the kidnapper laid his hand onto the screw above.

'Now, before we begin, do you have anything you like to tell us?' the kidnapper implied to me.

I bit my lip, there was nothing. Whatever I could say would either make this man laugh at me or lash out. Neither option was appealing, nor was my hand being crushed.

'Ok then' the kidnapper shrugged and began to wind down the screw with a metal plate attached at the end of it.

I swallow hard, if only I knew where she was. Maybe Natalie did, but that's out of the question. She never said anything and she is just as clueless as I was. That's why we haven't gotten any further than we have. If only things were different. If only I was there for Natalie when she left the station. All of this would be different. I guess I can't change the past but the future...it's worth a shot.

As the screw creeped its way down to my hand, I spoke my mind.

'You know that even if you find her, you won't be able to see her'

The kidnapper paused and looked at me harshly, 'come again'

'If you kill us, you'll be locked away in prison for a long time, this isn't a win situation'

The kidnapper looked at Morty, probably unsure what to do now. I stumped him. He might of never thought what would happen if we were killed or escaped. He will have to pay for it and he won't see his daughter anyway.

'What are you trying to get at?' The kidnapper turned back to me.

'You want your daughter, but you have ruined your chances by kidnapping us. You'll pay for your crimes not matter if we are dead or not and you'll lose your daughter once again' I explained my point.

The kidnapper expression changed to surprise before curdling into a smile.

'Maybe it's worth it for the sake of me and my daughter's suffering then'

He screwed down the device and pressure builds onto my hand. It was worth a shot. He keeps winding it, the metal plate scraping across my skin. I clench my jaw from the pain and Morty's grip tightens. Soon the pressure was too intense and I yell from the agony. The kidnapper didn't bother stop, the device continued to push down more onto my hand. Suddenly, the sickening sounds of bones crushing made me feel faint. My hand was completely crushed under the device, the pain stinging and burning throughout my arm. Then the device was released from my hand. I cried out loud, my arm trembling. Just as I thought it was over, Morty rips my arm out and whacks it with a hammer. My cries grow louder and the kidnappers face grew with delight. Morty kept beating my arm until my bones started to crack and the skin surface changed colour. Thrashing my arm back to me, tears sprawled down my face. My body was full of adrenalin and shock. I've never felt this much pain in my life.

'Oh Jamie, you whine like a girl. It didn't hurt that much' the kidnapper slapped my face.

I squeeze my eyes shut, please god, kill me now. I had enough. Take the pain away, take it all away. Please...please.

'Jamiiiieeee' the kidnapper called.

I slightly open my eyes, seeing the face I wanted to erase from my life.

'Arh, there you are, you blacked out for awhile' he patted my head.

I'd blacked out? The returning pain seemed to waken my senses and I realised I must of passed out from the trauma.

'Thought you we dead for a moment, we can't have that can we?' The kidnapper clicked his fingers to Morty.

Morty stripped off the stripes and dragged me back to the room. My body slumps down onto the wooden floor boards, pain screaming from my arm.

'Later cop' Morty kicked me before leaving the room and the door closing once again.

I roll to my side, my head spinning from the collision with the floor. Maybe Danny isn't coming for us after all, I don't even know how long we have been here. It feels like years. Coming to my senses, I realised that something was off, the room was quiet. I tilted my head up to the couch to see Natalie there resting. Poor thing must be exhausted. Gently clutching my arm, I stood up and wondered over to Natalie. I thought back to our argument. When she wakes up, I'll apologise for what I've said. We need to stick together. Sitting down on the edge of the coffee table, I get this sudden cold chill running down my spine. Looking back at the pale Natalie, she looked fine. But when I take a closer look, a sinking gut feeling developed. Her chest wasn't rising nor falling. In fact, she looked lifeless. Fear and panic enters my system and I told myself that nothing is wrong. I moved my right hand above her nose. Air should be brushing my hand, but it didn't. I touch her neck for a pulse. Nothing.

'Nat' I say, leaning closer. 'Nat!'

She didn't move. Oh god, she can't be. Tears swell and I glanced over her body for any sign of life, to tell me this isn't real. My gaze halted at the wound on her leg. The broken knee dripped with blood, the blood was seeping through the bandage.

I didn't stop the blood. She died because I didn't stop her wound from bleeding. It was blood loss. It was my fault.

I fell to my knees beside the couch. I'd killed her. We fought and I'd killed her. The reality hit me hard, she's gone.

'No' I shook my head.

Using my good hand, I grasp her face and tapped her cheek.

'Natalie wake up' I begged.

Her eyes remained closed, nothing moved.

I bursted out crying. 'Oh god, I'm sorry'

I leaned onto her body, hugging the cold corpse. She died alone. I wasn't there and this is all my fault. I'm no cop, I'm a failure. Regret begins to eat away into my heart. I'd told her that I didn't want to bear with her anymore. How could this happen? I think to my family, I think to Zoe. I've killed Zoe's only relative who really cared. There's nothing I can do now. My body shuts to numbness and I slump down onto the ground. The room felt colder than it was before, making me feel more guilty. Closed my eyes, I see the image of Natalie. But this image wasn't the one I held in my arms, it was her before this. She had long dark hair again, her face no longer bruised and there wasn't even a scratch on her. Her eyes full of sorrow like she was sorry for leaving me. I couldn't forgive myself for this let alone accept her apology.

I'm so sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps, chapter 9 is finally finished.**

**Thank you kindly for the reviews and on going support!**

**By the way, a little note from me, I've thought of a perfect song for Natalie's death. Unfinished memories by Eowyn, Eowyn is a rock Christian singer who made this song due to one of her band members death after a concert tour. The lyrics in this song match well with Jamie's situation, so if you want check it out, I love rock music!**

**Anyway, disclaimer of blue bloods except OC characters**

**Enjoy my peeps!**

* * *

_Chap 9_

Jamie POV

I didn't move. I remained close by her side, not letting go. My tears soaked dry onto her clothing and I couldn't cry any longer. The guilt killed me like a bullet through the head. I can't get over the fact that only a few moments ago she was alive. I honestly didn't think it would happen this way. I believed Danny would of found us even before the brutal extent of our captivity. It just feels insane. I didn't bother patch up my arm, instead I turned it into my punishment for being so careless. I deserved the pain.

Poor Natalie.

My thoughts turn back in time. To the time I first met Natalie and Zoe. It was only six months ago and yet it feels longer than that. Renzulli and I were out on patrol, our duty to gather information about a suspect man who may have committed a murder of an elderly lady. We asked questions at every house along the street, receiving no identification in the neighbourhood, until we finally reached the corner house. Knocking on the door, a bouncy little blonde hair girl answered with a bright smile.

'Hey there kid, is your parents home? We like to ask a few questions' Renzulli started off, returning the same smile.

'Whats going on? Is someone in trouble or something?' The girl bit on her nail while the other hand held the door open.

'Sort of, we are just looking for someone who we need to question' I reply, holding the photo of the suspect in my hands.

The girl looked relieved that possibly her parents weren't in trouble as she originally thought. 'Oh, I'll get my sister, she's my guardian'

'Zoe!' A young woman raced down the stairs, the stairs being the entry point of their above apartment. 'How many times have I told you to not answer the door without telling me?'

'I'm sorry Nat' Zoe dipped her head in apology.

Natalie sighed from the way Zoe broke her rule once again. By the way Natalie looked, I already made the judgement that she was a business woman of some sort. Turning to us, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

'What seems to be the problem officers?'

'Mam, I'm officer Renzulli and this is officer Reagan, we have a few questions inquiring this man' Renzulli greeted and I handed Natalie the picture.

'Hi, I'm Zoe Oswald, nice to meet you' Zoe held out her hand with confidence.

'Nice to meet you too kid' Renzulli happily shook Zoe's hand, follow by me.

Natalie looked a bit irritated with Zoe introducing herself to us but ignored it, 'So who is this guy?'

'Patrick Harvey, a suspect in a murder case of an elderly lady' I informed, clasping my hands together in front of me.

'Have you seen this guy?' Renzulli questioned.

'I'm afraid not, but I do know a lady a few blocks from here who can give you answers' Natalie handed back the photo.

'Great, can you give us the address?' Renzulli was about to pull out a notepad and pen.

'I'll have to show you, Mrs Ruelle is selective of who comes in and out let alone on who she will speak to' Natalie noted.

'Mrs Ruelle is also Russian and I can speak that' Zoe chimed, swinging side to side.

'Well we will appreciate the help for this case then' I tip my cap in gratitude, while Natalie went off to fetch their coats.

Out in the streets of a cold winter day, Natalie led us to a four story apartment building that rang sounds of children. Walking up a few steps, Natalie knocked on the door. A few moments and a old grumpy lady opened up slightly, the chain on the door preventing it from going any farther.

'Доброе утро Mrs Ruelle' Zoe beamed, waving her tiny hand.

(Good morning Mrs Ruelle)

'Доброе утро Zoe и Natalia, чего ты хочешь?'

(Good morning Zoe and Natalia, what do you want?)

Back then, Natalie and her sister lived under alias names since her father died. In his will, he specifically wanted to change their names to Natalia Levine and Julia Levine in order to protect them. This led to the detectives on the case to believe Heston somehow knew he was going to die but also possibly he was murdered even though he died in a car accident. Natalie at the time didn't know her father accepted his fate and she still doesn't, we decided to spare the information until we were absolutely sure.

But from that day, Natalie managed to get us some information which led to Patrick's arrest. A few weeks later, Renzulli and I patrolled the same street and found Zoe being bullied by other older kids at a park across from where she lived. Natalie was at a job interview during the time and Zoe snuck out of the house when told not to. Then about two weeks later, Danny found them out in the snow homeless. Taking them in, they were invited to have dinner at the family house and that's when dad made the connection. From that point on, their lives changed as well as their names.

Looking back down on her cold face, the memories didn't seem real anymore. Like it was an illusion. Suddenly the door burst open, two men casually walk into the room. I didn't bother face them, instead I closed my eyes.

'Good morning annoying souls' the kidnapper greeted quite energetically.

Silence filled the room and it took the kidnapper a while to click the pieces together.

'Jamie, what's wrong?' The kidnapper oddly asked.

I turned to face the ugly man, tears creeping down my face. The kidnapper's smile faded, his eyes grew wider.

'Don't tell me...' The kidnapper looked baffled, 'Morty'

Clicking his fingers, Morty obeyed. He snatched my arms behind my back and ripped me away from Natalie.

'No!' I struggled to stand and pull myself back to her, pain building in my shattered arm.

The kidnapper went over and placed two fingers on her neck. 'Shit'

Wiping his forehead, he picked up Natalie into his arms, 'Morty, we need to ditch the body'

'Don't you dare!' I yell, thrashing around in Morty's grip.

Morty kicked me in the back, my body falling to the ground. They can't take her away, this was my fault. The kidnapper walked out the door, Morty following right behind. I just laid there on the floor. Where are they going to ditch her? I didn't want to imagine how Danny would end up finding her, I bet Zoe wouldn't be able to deal with this. My body trembled, my tears begin to come back. What will my father think of this? He probably wouldn't call me his son, I'll be thrown out of the family like an outcast.

'You can never hold too much responsibility kid, but change can turn fate on its head' Renzulli once told me.

Yeah, if you don't make the wrong choices to begin with.

Danny POV

Our eyes are red, strained and sore. A whole night of finding code techniques and still nothing matches. Only two days left and our time will be up. Boy does the pressure really get on my nerves. Sitting at a round table with Jackie, Sanders and two other detectives who specialise in cryptic messages, none of us can figure it out.

'What kind of code is this?' Jackie asked a rhetorical question, rubbing her eyes.

'What if it's not some code at all, I mean this could literally mean anything' Sanders loosen his tie and yawned.

'Don't jump to conclusions just yet Sanders' I tap my pen on the table.

I'm not giving up, even if it kills me.

Detective Carson rubbed his chin, 'What if it's some gang coding? This guys are involved in a group with two years experience of planning this kidnapping. They would have to cover all aspects to make this hard for us'

'And how many codes are there for gangs in New York?' I lazily ask.

'You don't want to know' Carson shook his head, brushing his hand through his dark brown hair.

'Just great' I sigh, slouching in my chair.

'Ok, we have searched through many writing code techniques, old World War coding and number coding to see if they combined any two together, there has to be something else than just gang codes' Sanders recited what we did all night.

Jackie's phone beeped and she slowly answered it back, her finger touching one letter at a time.

'Thats it' Detective Langley snapped, 'nowadays, there are countless computing codes, it has to be one of them'

Carson's eyes lit up, 'And I think I know what type'

He rushes out of the room and we all wait eagerly. Could this be it? Will we finally know?. But I still find it funny on how we haven't even looked at that aspect yet, maybe not going to sleep is a bad idea after all. Linda has always warned me. A few minutes later and Carson enters with a notebook. He rambled through the pages and scanned through his notes.

'Right, here we are. I had a case three years ago involving this coding. It's quite clever and simple actually. What I believe this coding is the QWERTY keyboard technique. Basically, the writer uses the standard keyboard and then shifts the entire keyboard up, down, left or right, thus making simple messages complicated. All we have to do is shift the keyboard and see if the message matches'

'You sure it's the right one?' Jackie rested her head on her shoulder.

'Its worth a shot' Carson shrugged and we all agreed anyway.

We all gather around, paper and pen ready to try this method out. Carson wrote out a new keyboard so we could compare the letters and then translate them back to understandable English. Within in a few minutes, we all glance at each other. The first line was deciphered.

Erin 38

I was completely confused. I thought this was meant to tell us where they are. What does Erin's age have to do with this? Maybe this wasn't a location note after all. It could be just a distraction, a distraction to buy them time. My eyes go wide, no this can't be. We move onto the second line to see if we could crack what the other sentence could possibly hold. But the letters didn't match. Sweat builds on my forehead. Come on, this can't just be a dud.

'God, they must of changed the coding for the second sentence, this could take awhile' Carson scratched his head.

'Well we don't have that sort time' I breathe steadily.

'Look, this is about the kidnapping of Jamie and Natalie, there has to be a link with Erin's age being involved with this' Jackie tried to pull a glimmer of hope.

'Yeah but what? I want answers now not playing some stupid idiot's game' I slowly show my emotions.

'Danny, I understand the situation, I know what your feeling but how about you and Curatola take a break, we will continue this' Sanders offered, defusing my temper.

'Fine' I grabbed my stuff and head for the door, not bothering to wait for Jackie.

Walking fast paced down the hall, my head felt as if it was going to split. Why Jamie? Why not me? Or someone else? I need to get out of this place, away from this whole case. It was the toughest I've ever faced. It even made me question my job, is this what I really want to do? Even when my own family becomes on the line? Yeah sure we've escaped countless times but even luck runs out.

'Danny' Jackie called from behind but I kept my pace.

'Danny'

I exit the station, grabbing my keys out of my pocket and unlocking my car.

'Danny!' Jackie yells.

I pause, turning around in defeat. I come face to face with her, her eyes showing sympathy. Jackie was a special partner in crime. She know what I thought, what I need and most annoyingly, how I felt. She places a hand on my shoulder and rubs her thumb to soothe my raging emotions from the past week.

'I just need some time alone Jackie' I told her honestly.

'I know, but I'm here for you Danny. I've been here every step of the way and I know how much it hurts. We will bring them back' she kindly supported me.

I nod my head, agreeing with what she said, but that doesn't help the crisis.

Then I did something that I couldn't control. I broke down. Jackie wrapped her arms around, herself even crying. I didn't want to lose my brother. I know he is in pain. I can't sleep at night, it's like I have a secret connection with him. I can feel what he is feeling, what he thinks. I just somehow know. It kills me. We let go of each other, quickly wiping away our tears.

'Get some sleep Reagan, I'll take care of it from here' Jackie crossed her arms, the wind blowing cold on our faces.

'No, I can't' I resented.

'Danny, you have a family worried sick about what's happening. Go home and take your mind of this for awhile. You'll be amazed on how much clearer you can think. Trust me on this' Jackie persuaded.

I stare down at my keys, 'fine, just-'

'Make sure to call you if anything comes up, I know' Jackie finished.

'Thank you' I look back at her, 'for everything'

It made her smile, 'hurry up and go before I start crying again and I know you don't want to'

'Thats probably a good idea, I'll see you in two hours by the least' I open the door and turned on the engine.

'Drive safe Reagan' she closed the door for me and I drove off into the busy streets of New York.

Zoe POV

I swung up and down. The air felt colder whenever the wind blows. Yet the sun shone and the other kids played around happily. I swing my legs forward, propelling myself up again. Behind me was Sean pushing me, Jack on the other swing. We moved opposite from each other, laughing as the wind freezes us. I never felt so happy at school before, I've learnt a lot now since that I'd moved. I had new friends, other kids who were actually interested in me for once. Now, I'm known as the everybody girl. Teachers like talking to me, they think I'm the sweetest girl to have lived. I finally feel appreciated, not neglected, not left alone. I wonder if Natalie would be proud. Even though she's kidnapped, I believe she would be happy for me. She doesn't have to worry about me as much anymore, I have a home now. With the Reagans. Just something about that family is so special. They way they look out for each other, stick together. It was something I was looking for.

I looking at both Jack and Sean, I believe they are the luckiest kids to have such a great family. And I am glad to share it with them.

'Hey Zoe, is there any leftovers today?' Sean asked, giving me another push.

'Miss Gregory said there was some pavlova left from the teacher's meeting the other day. If no one claims it, it's all ours' I reply, holding on tight.

'Awesome, I wonder what pavlova is like?' Sean wondered, a greedy smile formed.

'Lets just hope we can get to it first' Jack said.

'Mrs Gregory said I was the first one on the list' I recall her conversation with me.

'Hey, are you able to come over later Zoe? Mum bought a new game and we need a noob to smash' Jack cheekily teased.

I poke my tongue at him, 'your the noob'

Giggling at each other, the school bell rings, alerting all the kids to return to our classes. As everyone dashes off to line up, I tie up one of my shoe laces. I could never tie my shoes properly even though Natalie explain it a thousand times. So instead I end up tying it over and over again. Managing to get it tied in a decent knot, I rush off to my classroom door, the kids already inside. It was then that I stopped. I didn't feel right. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. It was like something was choking me. I couldn't simply understand it. My stomach twisted in fear, something is wrong. The wind blows, making the ghostly sound when it touches buildings. My eyes search around me, everything was normal.

'Zoe?' Miss Tessan called.

I turned to her, looking like a lost puppy.

'Is something wrong?'

I look up at her. There's no way she will understand what I was going through. Adults tend to not understand.

'I thought I heard something but it was nothing Miss Tessan' I hurry to class, keeping my strange feeling to myself.

Danny POV

'Hey dad'

'Danny, what brings you here?' My dad shift his focus from his work to me.

While I was driving home, I thought maybe I would pay dad a visit. From the way the past few weeks have been on us, dad was suffering it the worst. He may deny it, but as kids we know.

'How are you?' I take a seat across him.

'I'm fine, you?' He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose.

'Yeah, I'm good' I nod my head to help convince what I said.

We look at each other, no words nor sounds made. It's taken a toll on him. His eyes look tired. He probably hasn't slept for a whole week, maybe even more. I wonder how gramps is holding up with this. Knowing his son can't sleep, knowing his grandson is in serious danger.

'Hows the investigation?' Dad stood up and headed over to his drinks table.

'We managed to work out the first line of the clue' I report, keeping in tone of my job.

'Care to tell?' He pours himself a drink.

'Erin 38' I say frowning, dad might not like the sound of this.

He take a sip and stood there, looking out the window, 'What does Erin have to do with it?'

'I have no idea but Sanders and Jackie are working on it, they gave me a break'

'A break can do wonders' dad nodded to himself.

'Those journals from Abbey didn't provide much either, we are on a short limb' I rub my finger along the fabric of the chair.

The room suddenly felt uneasy. It was the sadness engulfing us, it affected the atmosphere. The sun was hidden behind a cloud, making the room darker with out it.

'Danny' dad turned to me.

'Yeah?' I moved in my chair to face him.

'He's fine' he replied.

He's fine? What was he talking about? Was it Jamie?

'I saw Joe again, he said Jamie is fine'

I swallow back the pain. Joe has been watching over us ever since he left us. But I have to admit, it's a bit scary knowing dad dreams of his deceased son and gets messages from him. I can't be sure if they are real or not but dad looked glad to know this from Joe.

My phone begins to ring, ending the eerie silence of the room.

'Reagan' I answer, dad looking back out the window.

'Great, I'm on my way' I end the call and get up from my chair.

'Looks like the clue has been finally cracked, guess I'll be seeing you' I smile my goodbye.

'Sure will' dad sipped again and I left the room.

Walking past Baker's desk, my feeling sink in deep. Please let this be the answer I'm searching for. I can't take it anymore, watching dad behave the way he does. It pulls strings in my heart. I made a silent prayer to myself. Joe, watch over dad, I'll take care of the rest.

Jamie POV

I've been staring at the wall for hours. My back sore from sitting in the same position but I ignored it. The kidnapper and Morty haven't been back since taking Natalie away. My mind is exhausted, my eyes dry from crying over and over. I want it to end. I thought about how I could die, you know suicide thoughts. If dad was here, we would tell me to get a hold of myself. But I can't bare this pain, bare with the sin I have created. What would Zoe think of me now? She would hate me. She would call me a monster.

Glancing to the boarded windows, the sunlight glows orange. It's evening, the meaning of the sun saying goodbye, Natalie saying goodbye. Clenching my fist, I told myself to snap out of it. I'm a Reagan, I have to be strong, I can get through this. Whether of doubt, the dark voices still whisper their cursing, but I've decided to resolve with escaping. Yes, my last attempt to escape from this hell hole. Slipping my hand into my police uniform pocket, I pull out a bobby pin from Natalie. While we were cooped up in here, Natalie told me about the times when she was younger. Surprisingly, she used to steal from people and from shops in her neighbourhood. So she knew how to break in and out. At first, I was shocked and disgusted, but then I understood. Her mother didn't care, her father was gone. With no money, what else do you have to resort to? So with that, she showed and explain how she would pick locks. Finding this useful, before they took away her body, I took a bobby pin.

But how could I pick the lock on the door with bolts? Well, while the kidnapper left, the door closed but the bolts didn't make a rusty sound, proving it wasn't locked securely. This is my one chance, if I don't find a way out, I will kill myself. To end this pain. I know this sounds selfish but I can't stay here any longer. I will give in to the sin, the pain and the dark voices. Even if everything in life tries to stop me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps, chapter ten is now complete.**

**Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods except OC characters **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_Chap 10_

Danny POV

Almost obtaining a speeding fine, I enter the station and rush to my desk. There, awaiting was the detective team. As soon as Jackie notified me about the second sentence, my heart skipped a beat. I can almost feel it, Jamie and Natalie coming home. It will finally be over soon. Snapping back to reality, I realise I need to focus for the next few hours, whatever it takes to close this case. Joining the tired group, they share a smile in achievement.

'What did we come up with?' I eagerly ask.

Jackie grabs the slip of paper and hands it to me.

Lexington Ave NY

'So it is an address' I say out loud.

'Thats not all' Sanders grabs my attention, spreading a map across my desk. 'Although Lexington Ave is quite a long street, the first half is ironically significant'

I glance down at the map, a red circled area appealed to me. Lexington Ave goes pass the street E 38, meaning Erin 38 is the street itself. And looking above along Lexington Ave was the attorney building of Jordan Pete Frank, it all make sense. I didn't see why I haven't made the connection but this whole kidnapping set up was all to do with us, the Reagans and Hestons. I had to admit, these guys were clever but we have the answer before the time runs out. Lets see who is smart now?

'So we should prepare a team immediately to-' Carson began to suggest an idea but Sanders stopped him.

'We can't just organise a team to go rushing in, we need to scout out the location, make sure we know what we are dealing with. We have to play this safe, we all want them out of there alive'

'He's right Carson, we still have time. It's best if we use it wisely and have the big operation run smoothly' I agreed, my heart on the opposition.

'Ok, so what do we do?' Carson gave us the opportunity to throw ideas.

'We should send detectives to monitor the street, we need to pin point the actual building' Langley rested his arms on the desk behind him.

'We should also keep in mind that these guys are smart, knowing them, I say we recruit new detectives so we don't get identified out on the streets' I added along with Langley.

'Good point, I'll enforce new members, preferably unknown to the area, that way all precautions are looked at' Sanders nodded, slipping out his cell.

'As soon as we get the go, the best storming in idea would be to do it stealthy' Jackie connoted.

'Sounds like we have a plan' I rub my hands together, 'Carson and Langley start making preparations, Jackie call Renzulli, let him know about the situation and I'll take care of the commissioner'

Carson and Langley nodded and headed off to round up officers, Jackie dialled Renzulli's number from her desk and Sanders was already on the phone. It's time, I'm coming for you Robert. And hell I will make you suffer if you even scratch Jamie or Natalie. Pulling out my phone, I went into contacts and searched for dad's. Taking a big breath, I dialled the number.

It would be the best news dad has heard all day.

Erin POV

I waited in the car. Parked outside of Nicki's school, I flip through a file report about my next case. Poor guy, his wife is issuing a divorce and wants to claim everything off his hands. She is going great lengths to get what she wants and yet all he wants is to visit his kids. It makes me think about my divorce. I remind myself silently, it was for the best. The passenger door opened and an exhausted Nicki dumps her bag before getting in.

'Hey, how's your day?' I start up the engine.

'Yeah, it was alright, I have another assignment due this week' she sighed.

'What? But you have one tomorrow and the day after that' I was shocked to know of another assignment added to the pile, 'Which class is it now?'

'Its an maths investigation, I have to hand it in on Friday and then do a test' Nicki slumps in her chair.

'Geez, when are they going to give you guys a break?' I check my mirrors and pull out of the parking.

'To be honest, I have no idea'

Soon my phone starts ringing.

'Nicki can you put that on loudspeaker' I exhale, changing lanes in traffic.

'Its grandpa' she states, placing the phone of the dashboard.

'Hey dad' I greet.

'Hello Erin, are you doing anything right now?' He asks.

Stopping at a red light I reply, 'I just picked up Nicki from school and heading home now, is there something important?'

'As a matter of fact' dad responds, making my heart pound, the lights turning green. 'Danny has the location'

I almost slammed on the brakes, Danny knows where Jamie and Natalie are? Nicki looks to me to confirm on what she heard.

'How long?' Was all I could say at the moment.

'Roughly tomorrow morning, but keep this between you two. I don't want the kids to worry until it's time' dad warns.

'Yeah sure, no worries' I answer, my mind racing, Jamie and Natalie are coming home.

'Goodbye Erin and Nicki'

'See ya dad'

'Bye grandpa' Nicki numbly responded.

Between Nicki and me, we didn't say a word. A whole lot of emotions flowed into my mind. I was happy, terrified, sad and weird. It's been sometime since we have seen them. Will they be ok? Turning the corner, butterflies flutter in my stomach. I decided to prepare for the worst. That way I can handle anything when we finally know the truth. Pulling up in my driveway, we silently get out of the car and enter the house. Dumping our bags, we get something to drink and sat by the island table in the kitchen. We glanced at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

'Do you think they are ok?' Nicki mumbled, picking at her nail polish.

'I don't know' I lowly say.

With Nicki, I can be honest with her, she's not a little girl anymore. Sometimes it's a privilege, other times not so much.

'I just don't know what to expect' she honestly told me.

'Me to Nicki' I held her hand, reassuring her.

Soon we will have to face the music.

Jamie POV

Carelessly getting up, my arm throbbing from resting state to active, I made my way to the door. Listening carefully for any sudden movement behind the door, I bend the bobby pin until it snapped in half. Using the jagged edge, I slid it into the top half of the lock while the flat end in the bottom to push down the pins. Jiggling with the lock and turning it slightly as I go, the door finally let up. Placing the pieces in my pocket, I grab the knob with my steady hand and twisted. The door opens and I quickly check around. Only the torture equipment was left in the room, no sign of Morty or the kidnapper.

Calming myself down, I get myself prepared. This is my one shot. Lightly moving to a door to my left, luckily it was left unlocked. Using the same routine, the room behind the door was also empty. Closing the door behind me, I notice this room had a bookshelf and a desk with papers all over it. Doing something Danny would do, I checked out the desk. The papers contained many newspapers with my dad's picture on the front cover. 'COMMISSIONER REAGAN UNDER PRESSURE'. These guys have been monitoring my family's movements. It pricked a string in my heart, to see dad's face after all this time. It was my first contact with the outside world for god knows how long. I think about how my family is dealing with this. My emotions fell down, wait til they know what I have done. Flipping through other pieces of papers, most of it was random documents and plans for what to do next. Actually taking a closer look, these look like instructions.

Morty and the kidnapper have been following instructions? That means someone else is behind this. Right there in front of me was plans for our tortures and how we 've got to be kidding. Grabbing a few papers and shoving them in my pocket, I decided to move on from the find. Reaching the next door to the room, I came to realise I must be in an apartment building. Notably the windows are all boarded but I can hear traffic from here. Opening the next door, this room appears to be a storage room.

Perfect.

Scanning my eyes over objects, I try to pick anything that would be any use to me. Most of it was tables piled up near the walls and chairs shoved around like a barrier to the objects. It doesn't look like there is a possible weapon in sight. Not even caring anymore, I made my way to another door. I can feel the air rushing from underneath the door and the sounds of the outside world growing louder. This must be it, it has to be a side door to the apartment leading outside. Grabbing the knob, the door was locked. Of course it was locked. Kneeling down onto my knees and pulling out my lock pick device, I wiggle at the lock with one hand once more.

Thump.

I swing my head around. Did I hear something?

Thump.

That sound was a definite. Crap, someone is here. My eyes immediately stop on the door on the other side of the room. Part of me wished to have some sort of magical powers to never make that door ever open but my rational side reasoned there is no such thing. I'm trying to escape, I remind myself. Turning back to the lock, I jiggle it more. The lock was beginning to turn.

Thump.

I stop. Slowly looking behind me, I begin to think. Three times I've heard it but it sounded no different. It sounded close but far away at the same time.

Thump.

It finally clicked. It wasn't someone behind the door, it wasn't someone coming for me, it wasn't someone beyond this room. My eyes fell to the floor. Something was under there.

Danny POV

Tapping my fingers on the arm of my chair, I wait nervously. Sanders managed to pull out two detectives from a nearby station in another district. He advised me that they are the undercover type, no one should recognise them. I hope not. Across from me, Jackie was mindlessly biting her nails, not bothering to eat her Chinese. I didn't either. Instead, I stare at the radio on my desk. It was the only way detective Arthur and detective Raven to contact us. Although it's been a few minutes, time was crucial. The day was growing dark, the sign of the end. Meaning we have only tomorrow to get Natalie and Jamie out of there.

'This is detective Arthur to Reagan over'

Snatching the intercom, I reply, 'this is Reagan over'

'We have arrived at the street, so far we have narrowed down a few possible buildings. One of them is a building at the end of the street which is on route to destruction. Another has boarded windows that houses the homeless and the final building is a run down but a business for real estate'

'Alright, keep an eye out but don't rule out the other buildings. Take everything into consideration' I warn, everything has to be done well.

'Copy that, report later at first time slot'

Placing down the radio, I sigh. It's going to be a long night. What we have planned is to have the detectives report only at specific times. They will be roaming the streets and doing different activities to blend in with the public. And when there is no one, we have rent an apartment room of a hotel which faces down the street. The first time slot was midnight. Two hours away.

My mind starts to think of all the possible ways we end up finding Jamie and Nat. The first was that they were absolutely alright. Maybe starved a little with a few scratches but they were ok. The next was them in a rugged state, there clothing dirty and shredded and lost a lot of weight. After, my mind went into the worse case scenarios. One of them being used as a hostage. One of them killed. Abused...Raped...Tortured.

I close my eyes, I want to find them but the other half was afraid. Yeah, Danny Reagan, the big grumpy detective scared. It seemed ridiculous but to me, even I get scared. I wonder as to what I'm going to do when they are released. I'll probably sit by their side, not leaving them alone. Maybe hire a bodyguard or even lock the whole place down. Maybe not the last one, Jamie and Natalie would be sick of that.

Glancing up to Jackie, she casually smiles. She knows what I'm feeling and from seeing her eyes, I can tell too. She looked restless, worried and nervous.

'Hey, you guys wanna play?' Sanders dumped a deck of cards onto the desk.

'Seriously Sanders?' I questioned, feeling a bit offended of being suggested to play games while my brother is living it hard.

'We need to keep our mental conscience going, otherwise we might as well walk in there with rubber duckies and throw it at the bastards. And last time I checked, a game is a relaxing way of taking the mind off something for awhile' Sanders pulled a chair over and sat down.

'What's the game?' Jackie leaned on the desk and placed a hand under her chin.

'I thought old maid' Sanders answered, making us both crack a smile.

'Your kidding, old maid?' My brows furrowed, trying not to laugh.

'Yep' Sanders started to shuffle the deck, 'and I bet I can kick both of your butts, used to be a champ when I was younger'

Jackie sat up, 'you were a champ?'

'Sisters, Curatola, plenty of sisters' he replied, handing out cards.

'You poor soul' I tease, reluctantly slipping up my cards.

'Five bucks say I win' Jackie slapped a note down.

Sanders and I look at each other, 'it's on'

Jamie POV

Walking silently on the floor without trying to drown out the thumping noise, I search for the spot. When I heard the noise getting quite noticeable, I see the floorboards were a bit different from the rest of the room. It looked like they have been ripped up and replaced back down. Glancing around the room, I look for some sort of tool. My mind was screaming at me to forget this and escape. But my heart was telling me something else. Like I should check. I don't know why but maybe something is useful down there or...someone. The thought stunned me. No way someone is down under these boards? It can't be Natalie, she's dead. I think of alternative reasons, trying to make sense of this. Jesus, what if these guys captured someone else?

Jumping to my feet, I look through some draws of old cupboards. Sure enough, a crowbar was there alongside a hammer and a few nails. The hammer reminded me of the first time I was held here. The nails ramming down into Natalie's leg. It was a nightmare. Grabbing the crowbar tight in my good hand, I head back to the floor spot.

Thump.

Slipping the tip of the crowbar into the crack behind the boards, I push the bar. The board cracked under my strength, the nail undoing quite easily. Pulling up the board, I could see something underneath despite the darkness.

A hand.

Using the crowbar, I rip up more boards, not caring if the kidnapper or Morty walking in on this. Someone was down there. After throwing the boards onto the ground, I stare down. My eyes widen in horror and shock. This wasn't possible, no way in hell. I was either dreaming or hallucinating. Coughing from the dust, lay Natalie. Alive.

'N-at' I stammered, tears filling my eyes.

'I knew you would find me' she croaked weakly.

Reaching down, I pull her up and then embraced tightly. She was alive, I didn't kill her, I didn't. But how is she alive? Suddenly all the emotions of guilt, hatred, sadness flood back into my system. The fight we had and then the discovery of her dead.

'Im so sorry' I whisper, on the verge of crying.

'No, I'm sorry' she whispered back.

My arm was burning with pain but I believe god gave me a second chance, to make it right this time. So I don't care if my arm feels like it's going to fall off, I'm grateful for this moment.

Letting go each other, I stare stunningly at her. The dream is going to end now right?

'How...?' I slowly ask.

'When you were taken away, someone entered the room. I can't remember who because I was sleeping at the time but I was drugged. From the effects, I believed it was tetrodotoxin, a drug that slows the heart rate and paralyses you. It's a powerful poison but if used right, the drugged victim may be dead but is actually alive' Natalie explained.

'What? How do you know?' I was now confused and surprised.

'My sister had the drug before to sustain her injuries when she had a car crash' Natalie answered.

'So they knew?' I slowly felt angry, the kidnapper did this to play with me.

'They knew' she agreed and gave me a apologetic look, 'but I have this'

Reaching her hand into her top, she pulled out a key.

'You thief' I smile, feeling now at ease, 'let's get out of here'

Nodding in agreement, I suggested Natalie to cling on my back, her broken knee looked impossible to walk on. Grabbing the crowbar for defense purposes, we head to the door. Using the stolen key, I turn the lock and it clicked. All that was left to do was open the door and we were free.

'Well, well, well, ain't it my favorite duo?' A voice made us tense up.

Turning around, we see two figures by the door on the opposite end.

'Naughty children, didn't I say to stay in your room?' The kidnapper played a frown and cocked his head.

I grip the crowbar tight and glared back them. I'm not going down without a fight. Even if our chances are slim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 done peeps.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs, along with the ongoing support, can't thank you enough.**

**Author note: As to answer your question Caragh, Natalie was kidnapped on a Saturday and a week later Jamie was captured. From that point, this chapter is set on their final day from the note's time set, meaning it has been at least nine days. The note was placed on a Monday after Jamie was captured. So overall Jamie has been there for a week and two days, Natalie two weeks and two days. But if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them, as long as the story doesn't get spoiled.**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods except OC characters**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Chap 11_

Zoe POV

I know it's late and I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it. I could see it in their eyes. They knew something. It looked like hope to me, maybe even some good news. Sitting close at the tip of the stairwell, I tried to listen in on the conversation in the kitchen. Frank and Henry was discussing something private, they sent me to bed with a don't disturb us look. Staying absolutely quiet, I leaned closer to the railing of the stairs.

'So that's the plan?' An old voice sounded slightly disappointed.

'Danny is taking precaution, he is using his head' another voice replied.

Hmmm, Danny is probably doing some sort of operation, meaning...meaning they are getting closer to Natalie and Jamie!

'I suppose, I know the kid would pull off the job. I can't believe they were in a place so public let alone the hell they are doing to them' the voice agreed with what is said.

Place so public? I tap my chin. They know where they are, Natalie and Jamie? My heart pounded faster. They have found them? But where? Why are they hiding it from me? How long until I get to see Natalie and Jamie? Are they even alright? I swallow hard. I could almost cry, no actually I am crying. Wiping my tears with my sleeve, I hear the conversation continue on.

'I can't imagine how this is going to turn out though. I know things never go the way we planned them to, but pray to god they do for us'

'Amen to the blessing. But son, us Reagans will pull through. Just trust Danny that he knows what he is doing' a voice supplied comfort.

'I know pap, but anything can go wrong' concern filled this voice.

'Then do all necessary preparations, no matter how ridiculous. And remember faith, it will guide you. I am nervous as you are and by god I love to see them in one piece, but it doesn't mean you can't try your best'

'Of course, of course' the voice admitted.

Silence filled the house and to me it felt eerie. It's like one of those days before Christmas. You get so excited, you get nervous and you don't know what's going to happen. Like life is an unknown entity. Most times, I don't mind it but this time, it's the most nerve racking. I hate it, despise it. I don't want to know what's going to happen tomorrow but at the same time I do. Glancing down at my arm, I swirl around my friendship bracelet from one of my school friends.

'Friendship has many powers, so if you wear it, you can wish and get good luck from it, isn't it cool?' Kate explained before making me one.

I wish for everything to go the way we want it to, the kidnappers jailed, no one killed and Natalie and Jamie come home.

'Eight hours and thirty five minutes to go' a voice the kitchen broke my concentration.

'Get some rest son, you will need it'

'I'll try' a voice sighed in defeat.

Leaping to my feet, I scurry back to my bedroom, quietly closing the door. Waiting for Frank to go by, I held my ear close to the door. Hearing footsteps go by, I relax and then decide to jump into bed. Wiping away a few more tears, I wiggle under my blanket and snuggle close to my pillow. Eight Hours and thirty five minutes. So that's it, that's the time. Curling up in a ball, I decided I should try and get some sleep. Though the butterflies in my stomach rampaged, I closed my eyes. One more wish, I wish that when I wake up, Natalie is right there next to me and Jamie too. Smiles on their faces and they tell me everything was alright.

Jamie POV

'Jamie, put that down. No need for harming anyone really seriously' the kidnapper calmly said.

Eying him down, I didn't want to follow that order. Instead we wanted to escape and this was our ticket to freedom. Better not waste it.

'Nat, open the door' I order her.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Morty came charging straight at me. At the same time, Natalie let go of me and leaned on her good leg, twisting the doorknob. Clutching the crowbar, I take a swing at Morty. Morty blocked the bar with his arm and uppercut me under the chin. Stumbling with my footing, Natalie opened the door. Morty tries to punch me but I move out of the way, his arm sliding over my shoulder. Grabbing his arm, I try to put up a fight. Behind me, Natalie starting screaming for help but what I didn't realise was that the kidnapper was already onto her. The kidnapper grips her from behind, shuts her mouth with his hand and slams the door closed. We tried. Morty jabs his fist into my gut and I buckle from the pressure. Hitting the ground hard, Morty stomps on my broken arm for good measure. I yell in pain, the entire arm screaming out.

'You stupid bitch' the kidnapper cursed and slammed Natalie's face into the wall.

Her body fell to the ground and then the kidnapper snatches up the crowbar.

Just as quickly as it started, it was finished. Although, I hope someone heard Natalie's scream because of now, I don't think we have much time.

'God dammit!' The kidnapper yelled as he bashed the crowbar against the wall.

'What do we do now?' Morty crossed his arms, looking towards the kidnapper.

'There is nothing left to do but finish the deed' the kidnapper numbly spoke, his rage already disappeared as he run his through his hair.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from the doorway. 'What is the meaning of this?'

Turning my head, I see a woman dressed in a business suit. I've never seen her before, in fact this was unexpected.

'The bastards tried to escape and now we might be in jeopardy' the kidnapper responded.

So this must be who is in charge, this woman? But who is she?

'Shit' she muttered, 'I've told you to never even leave them alone for one second, how many times do I have to carefully spell out this to you? I didn't spend two years in the making for it to go wrong, did I?'

Taking a sigh, she made a decision, 'grab them, it's time to finish this'

'You got it boss' the kidnapper answered, tossing the crowbar on a table.

Morty turns to me and grabs hold of my broken arm. Yanking me up, he held his grip tight as he was escorting me out of the room. I clenched my jaw, pain stabbing all over. The kidnapper clawed his fingers into Natalie's hair and pulled her across the floor. Being towed into the next room, the woman set up two chairs. Shoving us both on them, Morty and the kidnapper wrapped us tight with rope. Once the knots were done, they all looked at us, like guilty puppies we are.

'I'm sorry that it has to come to this, but I loved the time we've spent together' the woman smiled deviously, making me sick.

'So how do we deal with this?' The kidnapper keenly asked.

'I say the painful and slow way, it's more entertaining while I'll tell them a sweet story' the woman glared at me before switching her look to Natalie. 'By the way, long time no see'

Detective Arthur POV

Sitting patiently in my car, along with my partner, we wait into the long hours of our patrol. It seemed like a big operation. The commissioner's son was apparently involved in this case and along with a close friend. I knew responsibility weighed down on my shoulders. If I don't make decisions and find any leads, my head might as well be served on a platter to the commissioner. The NYPD has been in major stress for the past few weeks, in fact, it struck the community itself. Of all the cases we have come across, we can't help but feel distracted back to the kidnapping case. They have one of our own, sure I don't know the kid let alone the family but, we do what we have to save lives. I did this job for my life. I've made bad decisions in the past, watching my best friend be killed in front of my eyes by a gang. Lives don't go to waste in my opinion. Everyone deserves a chance, no matter if I have no relation with the person. So I made a promise with myself, to come back with something, to put some hope to the Reagan family at least.

Checking my watch, the time was nearing two in the morning. Basically, in half an hour, Reagan would be wanting to know something. Yet I have nothing. Frowning at my personal failure, Raven yawned with tiredness.

'This is probably the most important job I've ever receive and yet I can't keep my eyes open' detective Raven blinked his eyes a few times.

'Hang in there buddy, just a few hours left now. Why don't you head to the hotel, a bit of a walk should keep some of your mind awake' I suggested, the streets proving to be bare right now.

'Yeah, I might as well' Raven nodded and opened the door.

'I'm guessing your reporting?' Raven added before leaving me alone.

'Yeah, I'll handle it, take care' I wave and Raven makes his way down the street.

Resting my head back, I tried to fight the tiredness in myself. Working long hours really kills you, especially when people don't learn when to quit crime. Suddenly, a loud screech echoed up from one of the buildings. Snapping out of my thoughts, I lean forward. I search the rooftops and upper building levels. Where did that scream came from? Another scream hollowed, alarming me that I wasn't hearing things. But this time I understood what was said. Help. Trying to fight the urge of jumping out of the car which could blow my cover, I desperately look at the buildings, searching for someone. It remained silent, the screaming stopped. Crap. Judging from the cry for help, it was female. Could it be Natalie Heston? Footsteps rushed to the car door and Raven quickly got back in.

'Did you hear that?' I wanted to confirm with him.

'Yeah, I even saw where' he answered, his eyes wide.

'What happened?' I fired my first question.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Raven recounted, 'Up on the top floor, the building for the homeless. A woman fell out the side door onto the balcony only to be dragged back in by a man'

'Do you think it was Natalie?' I questioned, my hopes rising.

'Yeah, I could see dark hair, pale skin. It has to be her, they have to be in that building. But from the way she screamed, it sounds like they don't have long' Raven confirmed.

Snatching the radio, I called in, 'Reagan, we have a report with a location of our captives over'

Danny POV

'Reagan, we have a report with a location of our captives over' the radio buzzed.

Dropping the cards and discarding my relaxing state, I answer back with urgency, 'Reagan here, what have you got?'

'Raven and I have heard screams from the top floor of the homeless building. From Raven's sighting, we believe the identity is Natalie Heston crying for help before being dragged back into the building by an unknown man'

My heart stopped. This was serious, time was slipping through my fingers.

'What about Jamie? Do you know anything?' I reply back, Sanders and Jackie remaining quiet.

'None to report, it was just that incident. Judging from the way the situation played out, things could of escalated' detective Arthur responded.

At least I know Natalie is alive, hopefully meaning Jamie is too. Fear and worry still concerned me, they may not be alive for long.

'Well done Raven and Arthur, report back to file an official statement, we will take care of the rest' I imply, feeling grateful to finally see a break through.

'It was our pleasure, best of luck for the operation' Arthur ended.

'Name it and I'm on it' Sanders immediately stood up, Jackie following.

I was in command, I've waited for this moment and now it's time to take out the enemy. And to be honest, I've never felt alive until this point. Maybe because I know what I need and now it's time for action.

'Sanders, bring in the team ASAP, Jackie get yourself prepared, I'll be there in a sec. Got to call the commissioner, this operation is a go' I grabbed the phone while Sanders and Jackie rush off.

The phone ringed a few times but was answered.

'Danny?' dad answered.

'We have the place and we are bringing the team. It's time dad' I answer.

'I'm on my way' dad instantly hanged up.

Dumping my phone down, I dash off to Jackie. Jamie, Natalie, I'm coming.

Natalie POV

Staring straight at the blonde hair woman, my gut sinks deeply and my mind races. All this time, I would of never of guessed. All this time I believed it was Robert, Jamie believed it was his uncle. But it wasn't. Behind this scheme and behind the torturing was this woman. Everything I've experienced drained from me, emotions kicked in hard. We were deceived, lied, lead blind and punished for something they played us with. I remember this woman, but not as the woman I see before me. I remember her as the sweet innocent blonde hair girl. She was my friend, she was there from the start and now she was here for when I end. Shock, baffled and in fact I couldn't even think what I was feeling. The woman who held the reins was Abbey. Abbey Salvon.

'Abbey...' I started, not sure what to say next.

I can feel Jamie's shocked gaze burn my face. He was feeling what I was feeling. We were tortured for something they already knew. Abbey wasn't missing, she was right here all along.

'Nice to see you remember dear Natalie' she smiled, her eyes betraying her.

I wanted to ask why, but I'm pretty sure I already knew why. Revenge for what our parents did.

'You played us?' Jamie managed to cut through the silence.

'Of course I did, otherwise it wouldn't be as entertaining as I thought it would be' Abbey continued. 'Besides, it's serves you bastards right, thinking you can be innocent for a family crime. I was your family and yet everyone looked the other way, called my father a disgrace and a psycho, do you know how that feels?'

'Lonely' I mumble, Abbey catching the word.

'What makes you think you can understand the way I felt? Of course I was lonely, I was in a foster home with a over smiley bitch for a mother and a father who was religious. They were always nice, it's all they did. It drove me insane. I never fitted in with that family, all of them were stupid and overly expressive!' she ranted.

'And no one would listen to you' I continued.

This was my strategy, if someone did hear me screaming like crazy on the balcony, then someone would have alerted the NYPD. By knowing Danny, he would be on his way like a eagle targeting it's prey. All I have to do was stall her, connect with her feelings. The way I used to feel.

'Even still, no one listened. I'm surprised Natalie, you seem to have been through some similiar situation to know what I was feeling. But that's doesn't cut you out of the ropes my dear, now to end this murderous revenge' she smiled, turning to Morty. 'Morty, go get the gasoline'

Gasoline? I swallow hard. Gasoline leads to fuel, fuel for a fire. She is going to burn us alive, probably even burning down this entire building. We were so close in escaping and now the fear of death is the only thing I feel. I wanted to die, but now I don't. I want to live, I don't want to die in this way.

'Shame, I was really getting to know you two and to think of all the memories we have shared. It's an honour to finally met the family once more, but I guess that's the way it runs' the kidnapper rested against the wall, arms crossed.

I didn't bother show any eye contact. He was a monster, a true hideous monster.

'Oh Dean, cut the crap' Abbey rolled her eyes at him.

Dean?

Noticing our shocked faces, Abbey decided to fill us in. 'oh, this isn't my real father, this is someone I just hire to torture the living crap out of you before I finish you. My father is in a bad mental state to even try to put a scratch on you so, why not find a great replacement for the fun?'

Jamie and I stared at each other. It wasn't Robert? This guy right here was actually a guy called Dean? Thinking back to when we were questioning the entire kidnapping, Jamie did say something was off. And he was right. Instead of a revengeful father, it's as some goon who's willing to torture us.

Morty enters the room with a canister of gasoline and in his other hand was a small red box of matches.

'Brillant, Morty dump the bitch in gas, Jamie I have a special treatment for you' Abbey ordered.

Morty walks over with a grin, his eyes showing excitement. Hauling up the canister, gasoline splashed all down my body. My heart pounded, my pulse quickened. Any second and I can be lit up.

'Dean cut Jamie loose, Morty hold him down on the floor' Abbey carried on with her instructions.

As Dean was cutting Jamie loose, Jamie tried to put up some fight but it quickly end with a punch to the abdomen. Morty grabbed Jamie by the shoulder and threw him off balance, his body smacking on the floor. Morty flipped Jamie over onto his back and restrained his arms with his brute strength. Dean wonders over and ties Jamie's legs together, making it hard to kick anyone.

'And for you Jamie, we are going to cut right into you and pull out your intestines for you to see, ain't that a great way to go out? To really see what you look like on the inside? How about we call it show and tell' Abbey leaned over above Jamie, her hands on her knees.

I felt sick. Jamie was going to be pulled apart. The image is haunting and terrifying to look at. I didn't want to see it, I didn't want it to happen. Not to Jamie, not to anyone.

'You can't do that' I resented.

'And what are you going to do about it?' Abbey cursed, handing the kidnapper a blade.

Jamie's eyes were wide, his face turning pale. I begged to god, I begged to someone, I prayed for Danny, the NYPD. Please, don't let this happen. Dean leans down beside Jamie, his face showing joy. Pulling up Jamie's uniform to show his abdomen, there were already a couple dark bruises from the beatings. Jamie tried to wiggle his good arm free, to try and fight even though all hope is lost.

'Sit still, Jamie, I promise it won't hurt a bit' Dean evilly grinned, Morty chuckling lightly.

Dean then pointed the blade on Jamie's upper chest, the tip poking down the skin.

'No' Jamie panicked, trying to move away from the blade.

There was nothing I could do, I watch there hopelessly. Tears formed in my eyes.

'Don't do it' I begged, my voice breaking.

Pulling at the ropes, I fight to get free, to try and save Jamie. I didn't care if the ropes were burning my skin as I fought, I had to try.

'Oh isn't this sad?' Abbey displayed the same attitude as Dean did, 'But I did promise to tell you a story did I not?'

I look at up at her, Jamie not taking his eyes off the blade.

'So before your tortures, I might as well explain everything behind this. Because well, I pretty sure you can figure that out' Abbey grabbed a chair and sat down.

'Tricked ya' Dean smiled and wiggled Jamie's nose.

Morty still held down Jamie's arms but Dean pulled the blade away. I felt a little at ease, but this wasn't over. Hopefully this story buys us time, otherwise I might as well die.

'Once a upon a time...'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps, sorry for the late update, these final chapters are crucial so I needed sometime to be really sure in what happens. But chapter 12 is done! **

**PS: Sorry if there is any mistakes :/**

**But thank you all for the support guys, the reviews are most rewarding.**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods except OC**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 12_

Abbey POV

For years I haven't seen his face. But that important day was creeping closer and I was eager to feel it. My father, finally, I'm going to be reunited with you. I was only young when those creeps entered our door and dragged me out of the house, my dad slammed to the floor like he was some monster of crime. I didn't understand, why would they do something like that to my dad? What did he do? For years I had those thoughts return over and over. The same old ones I hid inside me when I was shifted through endless foster homes. It was bad enough I barely know my mother, but to be taken from someone who loved you, to be taken away from the only one left to look after you, I can tell you this, it cut deep. I despised other people, I've always caused riots at school. Not matter how much people tried to connect with me, I was home sick. They just didn't get it. I knew there are greedy people in the world that wouldn't give a damn if everyone else bleeds out in front of them, all they want to do is what they think is right. This world is selfish, people walk by thinking they have problems. I want to spit at them. How can they call themselves people? We are all monsters with needs and wants, we destroy the world just to fulfil them. No one thinks twice do they? Especially when it comes to children. No one ever cares what they think, people just do what they think is right. I've read articles of parents getting their children circumcised, young girls confined and restricted in what they can and can't do in life, arranged marriages, the list goes on. Those people anger me, I want to kill them all. They don't deserve to live. We have the right to live and we have the right to live with who we damn well please, no matter if they are supposedly psychotic.

Waiting inside my living room, in an apartment I have rented for three days, I stare at the door. In a few minutes, I will see him for the first time. I can feel my throat tighten up, I'm not sure what I'm going to say. My pulse quickened and I bite nervously on my nails. Time ticked on by. Where is he? I have arranged for Stacey Harper to go and get him released into her care so then she can take him here to meet me. His own daughter. That way my identity doesn't get revealed, I have to plan my moves. For years I have been plotting and executing. I had to find people who are willing to do the job and the money. It took time but to me, it was worth it. I know it is.

The door handle jiggled, the sound of a key sliding in. This is it. Straightening my skirt, I stood up straight and took a slow breath. The door knob twisted and the door opened. Stacey entered first, her hand guiding a certain old person into the room. My eyes lit up, soaking up every bit of detail of the familiar man. There he was, my father. He looked the same, the very same in the old faded memories of mine. Yes it was him. Controlling my emotions, I took a step forward.

'Hey dad' I smiled, my world coming to life.

His tired eyes slowly look up to me, his hand shaking and his body barely holding up.

'Its me Abbey, your daughter, I've all grown up' I held his other hand, staring into his eyes.

He held my eye contact for a while before turning to look up at Stacey, 'who is this woman?'

My heart stopped. Who is this woman?

'Dad, it's me Abbey Salvon, Bie, remember?' I tried to ease myself.

'I don't know anyone called Abbey' he simply answered.

It's okay I reassured myself. It's been sometime, all he needs is some mind jogging.

'Don't you remember those times when we played hide and seek and you would find me in grandpa's closet, always in the same spot because you thought it was funny? Don't you remember the tea parties? With Mr Huddles and Mr Cumpty because I could never get the names right?' I try to light some sort of spark in him.

'Stacey, get me out of this place. I don't know this woman, I don't want to see her' he shook his head and began to turn away from me.

No, NO! Out of all the worst possibilities. Could it just be some amnesia? Could it be long term memory loss? Dementia? But I've checked his records, he was in the clear. Why doesn't he remember me?, his daughter. I was his pride and joy, he loved me and never let me out of his sight. How could this happen?!

All the excitement drained from me, my only purpose in life is crushed, leaving nothing. My heart burned, it fell apart. It was over. I was rejected and no longer wanted. Stacey stood there, not knowing what to do. My father looked impatient.

'You loved me' I say, tears falling.

'I don't know who you are, now leave me alone' my father backed away.

My empty void changed, it was now filling with anger. Those people destroyed him. Everything they did that they thought was right destroyed him. How dare they! What monsters! Glaring back up to my father, I realised he was no longer the person I knew. He was already dead. My mind raced back and forth, he's dead to me. Grabbing the lamp from the side table, I lashed out. Taking a clean sweep at his head, his frail body fell to the floor and blood splatted. The glass shade shattered and pieces of glass bounced everywhere. Stacey jumped back in shock, her hands covering her mouth. Blood seeped down my father's face, his body lifeless. Walking over to him, I lifted up the broken lamp in my hand and bashed him. Every hit was harder. My anger took control and soon his face was absolutely crushed in, making him unrecognisable. Blood smeared the floor, my hands and my clothing. The lamp was nothing but plump. Dropping my weapon, I stood up, swiping my arm over my cheek to wipe away some sweat. I had no thoughts, I had no regret.

'Why did you do that? He was your father' Stacey gasped, not moving from the corner.

'Didn't you see? He doesn't remember me, he was already dead long ago. I just spared him the pain' I answer, looking at the mess.

I never would of thought it would turn out this way. But I had to do what I had to. Meaning someone else has to pay. And what better way to do it than kidnapping their very own children. I will torture them, I will make them suffer. And I will see how far Frank and Jordan will go to get their kids back. To a degree, I wondered how much it would destroy?

Danny POV

Parking a block away, the team climb out of the black armoured vans. We were all prepared, everyone had bulletproof vests, weapons and a sharp mind. Following my lead, Renzulli and Jackie stayed close, awaiting for my next order. Creeping through a back alleyway, I split the teams into two. My team was to break in the back while the other breaks into the side. Hopefully we have the element of surprise. Scoping my surroundings, I also checked windows and rooftops. I have battled this case for sometime now to know not to let anything slip up. I was sick of that, I want this to end. My father leadered the other team along with Sanders, despite the countless risk opinions from everyone around him, I knew what dad wanted to do. We were going to give it our all. Slamming my back on the brick structured building, I signalled for Jackie to join on the other side of the door.

'Dad, you ready?' I contacted, not bothering to call him by his profession.

'I'm ready Danny, let's do this' his stern voice answered in my ear.

I nod to the team and then turn to kick the door in. At precise timing, our teams enter the dark, abandon building. The team disbursed, keeping absolute silence in the process. I hid behind clothed furnitures which may have been here for a long time. Popping my head up, I see the coast is clear. After a few brief minutes of searching, the first floor was empty. Meeting up with my father, he indicated to me to head upstairs while his team goes down below. Taking the first few steps up the stairs, the boards creaked. I advised the team to take precaution, if we alert anyone of those bastards, we are dead. Making it to the second floor, I take a few slow breaths. I need to be calm and focus, I don't care if my life is on the line. Jamie and Natalie have been here long enough. It was my fault for taking this long. I'm willing to take the blame, but I'm also willing to make this right. No matter what.

Jackie headed down right and I went left, Renzulli covering my six. I noticed there were doors closed, they could be here. Inching up to one of doors, I gently open, my gun ready at hand. Scanning the room like a hawk, I yet find it empty. Nerves are building high, where are they? Moving down the hall, I check other rooms. All of them were bedrooms, but oddly enough, two rooms were being used at the current moment. That gives me the clue that they are definitely here. Circling back to Jackie, she shakes her head in disappointment. Okay, there is about a few more floors left in this building. Making our way up the next flight of stairs, I find a similar style to the floor as the previous was like. My feelings were urging me to hurry and find them but I kept close to strategy. Don't stuff up Danny. Checking more rooms to find them clear, I interestingly find papers on one of the beds. Sliding my gun into its holder, I quickly look through, Jackie covering the door for any unexpected surprises. It soon came to me that these papers had plan designs all over them. But it chilled me to the bone to realize in what they were for. It was how they were going to get rid of them. Natalie and Jamie. Once Jamie and Natalie were finally killed by the end of today, their bodies would be cleverly hidden. Robert devised for Jamie to be hacked into pieces, roughly into five parts, which will lead to be delivered around the world in significant locations. All of his parts would be disguised amongst butchers deliveries of animal meat, maybe even worse, sold in store.

I fought back the urge to throw up, it was most the disgusting thing to read let alone what would happen to Jamie, I would never forgive myself. To know he was either eaten or lost out in barren lands of foreign countries. These guys better serve time good, I hope they suffer, my sister better get them to rot in hell. Folding the paper and placing it in my pocket, I also see what they were going to do to Natalie. Her body was going to be fried, burnt down into ashes. Then her ashes were going to be sent, sent to the Reagan's house. For Zoe. I shook my head, the package would arrive as a doll with her ashes as stuffing and be used as a gift from Natalie. Cruel, horrific, utter disgust. I'm not going to let this happen. Turning to Jackie, I pointed up, we are going to finish this. Reuniting with Renzulli, we head up once more, the team following close by. Only two floors left, Jamie, Natalie, please fight for only a few minutes more, it's all I need.

Jamie POV

'Now that's in the clear, I believe we have something to finish then' Abbey finished her story in explaining what happened with her father.

It was sad to see that it has destroyed her life, I felt sympathy for her but also not as much as hate. We are going to die and we are to blame for all of this. Dean looked back down at me and his smile spread across his face. He was enjoying this, I never felt this feeling before but I wanted to kill him. To be rid of his sick being. But I couldn't do anything. I was beaten, tired and weak. I didn't want to accept defeat but it's what fate has in store for me. Please, make this a painless death I prayed.

Dean lifted the sharp blade back to my chest, the tip poking my skin. I swallowed hard, my senses rising. All I could think about was how much it was going to hurt, all the pain and all the blood. Glancing to Natalie for the last time, her complexion was pale and sick. It must be the fumes from the gasoline affecting her. Her eyes lazily lock with mine. Tears formed in my eyes and hers. We said our goodbye through silence, this was it. Abbey takes the matchbox from Morty and pulls out a stick.

'Finally, after all this time. This is for you dad, this is for us. I hope I do you proud' Abbey said aloud, lighting the match

Dean begins to push down the blade, my skin breaking and blood sliding down my sides. Closing my eyes, I awaited for the pain to take over. Instead a beep startled everyone in the room. Dean stopped what he was doing and Abbey paused to look at a device in her pocket.

'Looks like we have visitors' she flicked the match down onto the ground.

The match landed near the puddle of gasoline, Natalie not aware of the danger.

'Dean, take care of the delightful guests, Morty get me the chainsaw. We need to make this quick' Abbey ordered, throwing Dean an submachine gun.

Morty let's go of my arms and follows his orders. So much for a painless death. Abbey slowly wonders over to me, my body paralysed in pain.

'Its a shame Jamie, how a family so great like yours can have a bad tragedy like this' she laughed.

I ignored what she said, I was grateful to be in a family like mine, no one can take that away. If I'm going to die, at least I had a good run. My eyes switch to the burning match on the ground. I thought it might burn out but instead, the flames lit the ground and now the flame swayed towards Natalie.

'Jamie, this is your chance' a voice whispered in my ear.

My eyes widen, was that who I think it was?

'You are strong Jamie'

I could almost cry, it was my brother's voice calling to me. Joe was telling me of my last chance. It's been so long since I've seen him but I've looked up to him. He was a fighter, he did what was right and it was what I envied. For some reason, this gave me hope. I had to try. For my brother's sake. Looking around, I improvised my own plan. It was just Abbey in the room. My legs were no longer held down, so I thought I could use them to good use. Abbey leaned down close to me, ready to make her final mocking comment. Just as she was about to say something, I heave my legs up and kicked her over. She lost balanced and fell to the ground. For that brief moment, adrenalin entered my bloodstream. Despite the pain, I pull myself up and swung with what's left of my strength and hit her at the back of the head. Luck was on my side as she passed out from the blow. Using the precious time I now have, I grab the blade from where Dean had placed it and cut my legs free. Turning my attention to Natalie, the flame clipped the gasoline. Rushing over, I yank the chair away from the growing flames, dark smoke drifting to the roof.

'Jamie' Natalie dizzily said.

'Hold on' I cut free my hands, my broken arm aching in pain.

Biting down on my lip, I continue to cut free Natalie. The smell of gasoline enter my nose and as much as I wanted to resent, I fought on. Carefully lifting her and placing on the ground, I wipe the greasy hair out of her face.

'We have to get out now' Natalie's voice was low.

Without warning, the door slammed open. Glancing to the doorway, my heart was set on for it to be Danny. Finally, we can get out of here. My guess was wrong. Instead Morty stood there in Danny's place and took in the situation in front of him. Right in his left hand was the chainsaw. His eyes fell onto the unconscious Abbey and then he turned to us.

Shit.

His face scrunched up in anger and he revved the chainsaw to life. Deciding in quick time, I grab his attention, hopefully to spare Natalie.

'This is your chance to finally kill me Morty, for your brother' I stare at him, my arms out in defeat.

'It would be my pleasure' he grinned, the chainsaw held up.

The fire continued to grow in the middle of the room but neither of us payed any attention. Morty charged towards me, his eyes showing his lust for my blood. I backed away but what I didn't plan was to end up on the floor. I stumbled over the chair from behind and hit the ground hard, landing on my broken arm. Biting back the pain, Morty didn't stir from his path. I've stuffed up. My heart pounded loud, my head screaming for me to run away. But at the same time I was stunned. I was going to die.

Then out of nowhere, Morty halts and yells in agony. It sounded like pain. My eyes fell onto Natalie, she was no longer leaning against the wall like I've left her. Instead, she held the blade I left beside her, the blade now dug deep into Morty's leg. Reacting hastily, I jump to my feet and wrapped Natalie's arm around my shoulder. Leaning her weight onto me, we dashed for the door. Behind Morty frustratedly pulls out the blade and tosses it aside angrily, blood dripping down his leg. Reaching the door, I grab the handle and twist it. It didn't budge. No, this can't be. I jingle it but it wouldn't let up. Turning around, Morty closed in, shepherding us into the corner. The chainsaw still roared, the tiny blades rotating fast. Fear tensed my muscles, my airways became tight. I couldn't take my eyes off Morty. Natalie clutched on me tight and I did the same. We might as well die together, we've made it this far. Falling down to the floor, we watched as Morty moved closer and closer, the sound screaming the signal of our death. When he was only a few feet, held up the chainsaw and laughed. There was only one thing I could do. Only one person who can save us now. I've relieved on him for all this time but now I need him more than ever.

'DANNY!'

Danny POV

Checking one of the rooms, I heard faint footsteps. I quietened everyone and headed for the door to check what was making the noise. Pecking out into the hall, I notice a human-like shadow. It must be one of them. Maybe Robert or one of his minions. They know we are here. Thinking on my next move, a bullet hits the door, inches from my face.

'Get down' I call and more shots were fired.

The door took all the hits, bits of wood fly in every direction. Holding my handgun to my chest, I open the door and fire suppressing shots, my team scatter out and finding cover.

'Come on Reagan, give me your best shot' mocked a man, hiding behind a wardrobe.

'Make this easy on yourself, surrender and give up the game, it's over' I answer back, hoping he won't make this any harder.

Laughter echoed down the hall, 'Sorry Reagan, I didn't wait this long not to walk out without a satisfying job done and some cash'

Sighing from the man's refusal, I nodded to Renzulli and Jackie, 'Force it is'

The man fired a sub machine gun, the bullets spraying the place. Keeping close to the wall, I see bullets whizzing pass and impacting the bed in the room, things moving and falling to the ground.

'We have a man down!' called an officer up ahead, holding a man with a wound to the leg.

'Shit' I mutter, thinking of a better plan than just having a good old shoot out.

'Reagan, throw out a smoke' Renzulli suggested as more bullets begin to fly.

'Smart thinking' I shout over the sound and gestured to Jackie.

Jackie pulled out a smoke grenade and gladly chucked it down the hall. The smoke hissed out as it rolled towards the man's position, pissing him off.

'Go' I order, rushing up from the room towards the man.

Reaching the wardrobe, the man wasn't there. Covering my mouth, I enter the room not far from the wardrobe. Upon entering, a gun was pointed at my head. Instantly I grabbed it and pulled it away from me. The man grunted and shoved me against the wall. Holding the gun steady, Renzulli enters the room and grips the man from the rear. Locking him into a choke, I snatch up my handgun from the floor and pointed it at him, Jackie backing me up. Quick and smooth.

'Its over' I say to the man, not recognizing him as Robert.

He struggled to keep on fighting, leaving Renzulli no choice but to choke him out. Once out of breath, his body fell limp and Renzulli slowly lowering his body.

'Get the officers in here and secure him' I ordered Jackie.

'I know this guy, he is the one who held the stick up and kidnapped Jamie' Renzulli spoke out.

'Your kidding?' I raise an eyebrow, so it wasn't Robert?

'Yeah, I remember this kid's face from a mile away' Renzulli confirmed.

This meant Robert must be above us right now. Exiting the room, Dad's team caught up with us.

'How'd it go?' Dad didn't waste time.

'One man down, only upstairs to go' I report, changing clip on my handgun.

'Lets move' Dad demanded and I led the way upstairs.

Reaching the top, we cautiously move around in the hall. It was a single hallway leading to a door on the other end. But something was strange, I could hear some roaring sound of a machine.

'What is that?' Jackie whispered, holding her gun in front of her.

'I have no idea' I answer back, watching the door carefully.

I tried to think on what the hell could be behind this door. Anything really. But something was unsettling, I smell smoke. The type of smoke from a fire, Something was burning. My brain stopped, burning. No, don't tell me we are already too late. Sweat formed on my forehead and hands. I can't waste anymore time. Heading towards the door, I hear this most spine chilling yell. It was only one word and it scared me.

'DANNY!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peepers, chapter 13 is done**

**Thank you to all my wonderful supporters and reviewers, you guys are the best :)**

**To be honest, this was one of the hardest chapters I had to write but I hope you like what I came up with.**

**In regards to your question Eee, Natalie and Jamie are roughly two years apart from each other, Jamie being older. With if they are going to get together, I can't say without spoiling this story. But I assured you, you will get your answer in the story, promise! But thank you for asking your question anyway.**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except OC characters**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Chap 13_

Zoe POV

I swung my legs back and forth, each kick in time of the seconds I was counting in my head.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7...

It was six in the morning, my head still in the state of drowsiness. All my eyes could focus on was the cracks in the white tiling floor, sounds of people rushing, sounds of people talking of death or survival. But I didn't really listen to those conversations, all I could think about was Natalie and Jamie.

28,29,30,31,32...

Although it hasn't been long, I wished it didn't have to be. I still recall Henry patting me to wake up, to tell me the news.

_'They're home'_

I couldn't believe my ears, nor what was said. They finally found them. So many emotions flooded through me that I couldn't describe how I felt. It was overwhelming. Normally, I would ask a thousand questions. Are they ok? Is Natalie going to be alright? Will Jamie still be a cop? What happened to them? Did anything bad happen? Are they going to die? Instead, I remained silent. I didn't want to bear the answers to those questions. For the first time ever, I was afraid to ask.

58,59,60,1,2,3...

I grip the edge of my seat, sucking in my lips with impatience. I couldn't sleep for the whole time since I heard Henry and Frank. I just pretended to be, not wanting to worry them. But I was in the same boat as them. Every half an hour, either Frank or Henry would wonder to the kitchen to get something to drink, to soothe their nerves. If I were to choose what's the most worst moment in my life, this lands on top of it all. Why? Maybe because it was about someone who I cared really about.

25,26,27,28,29...

Rising my gaze from the floor, I catch glimpses of the other impatient and worried faces. Danny sat by a cooler, close to his anxious family. He tapped his foot, his tired body leaned over, his hands clasped and his head down. Linda was beside him, an arm wrapped around him, the other rubbing his shoulder in comfort. Jack and Sean were next to me, our gazes never making any eye contact, our voices stayed speechless. Across was Frank, Nicki, Erin and Henry. Henry huddled Nicki close, both staring at the cross necklace in Henry's hand as it shines, reflecting the light. Erin ran a hand through her hair, taking a few steady breaths and held Frank's hand. Frank's expression was the most worried, his aged face displayed stress and he had bags under his eyes. I understood him, I can relate. To wait for the fate of your loved one is far more torturing than living life itself. His fists were closed and so were his eyes. He was praying, sending a message to the great man above.

60,1,2,3,4,5...

Sitting on the other side of me, were two greatest and closest friends this family has. Jackie and Renzulli. They remained with the wait, they were going to be here with us. Through thick and thin. It was amazing how a family like this can have such tight bonds, many friends and many supporters. But that also leaves an open door to enemies. To those who want to hurt us. But I rather live in a family like this than struggle out there alone. I was grateful to have Natalie, but now, I am even more grateful. Jackie placed a hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention. The next thing I knew, she smiled sweetly down to me. Her eyes showed sympathy but also comfort. Like a mother would. It made me feel warm inside, so warm that I forgot my counting and numbers. And somehow it reassured me that everything was going to be ok.

Frank POV

Danny engaged to the door, the team followed by closely, our guns at hand. Without any time to prepare, Danny kicked in the door. What was revealed behind the door stunned me to the most disbelief. My son, Natalie Heston. Their eyes showed fear, they clung to each other for their dear lives. In front of them, a man of size, held a chainsaw above his head and was about to take the swing. Between us and them was a raging fire wall, engulfing the building in smoke and heat. We had to take action, need to make this moment now.

'Hey!' Danny yelled, startling the man as he cautiously moved around the burning blaze.

Using the split second timing, Danny and I fired two shots into the man's back, catching him off guard. The man stumbled opposite to the alive chainsaw, landing on his elbow and grunting from the pain. Sanders and Jackie charged in, cuffs at hand and guns pointed. Sanders held the man down, his gun aimed at the head while Jackie pulled his hands together, securing the defeat. Danny shoved his handgun into its holder and rushed over to his brother's side, Renzulli accompanying him.

'Jamie' he called, reaching his side, 'oh god'

'Danny' Jamie answered, his eyes filled with tears.

I made my way over, wanting to hold Jamie in my arms.

'Jackie, get the ambulance on stand by' Danny ordered, turning to face the duo, 'Sanders get the asshole out of here'

Jackie called in on her radio as she made her way out, Sanders following behind with the cuffed criminal who was still able to walk after the shots. Renzulli was gently removing Natalie from Jamie, pulling her into his safe arms as she broke down into tears.

'We need to get out of here' Renzulli piped up over the sounds of crackling.

'Danny, go on ahead, I'll get Jamie out of here' I took action, grabbing my son into my arms.

'Hang on, there's a woman here' Danny claimed, swiftly making his way to her.

Her hair was blonde and she lay limp with the flicker of flames casting shadows on her body. Danny immediately hoisted her up and pulled away from the burning heat. Whoever this woman is, she has some explaining to do. Renzulli lifted Natalie and then we made our way to escape. I held Jamie close, his head resting on my chest. By the state of him, he went through a lot, it nearly torn me to pieces. One of his arms looked mutilated, his face white as snow. How could this of happened? I felt like I've failed him as a father. I've let my guard down when I knew I should of taken role. This would of never happened if I took care of the problem in the first place. Robert Salvon was family, how could I left someone so young behind in care of some stranger's hands? If only I'd taken Abbey into my care, raised her as one of my own. Then Robert wouldn't need to fall down this path. Speaking of Robert, I realised I haven't seen him in this building, possibly he wasn't involved in what occurred here. He might of hid somewhere else, controlling these people like puppets.

'Dad?' Jamie mumbled through his tears.

'Its ok Jamie, your safe now, just rest' I soothed, heading down the stairs with Renzulli following behind.

Jamie closed his eyes, a tear streaking down his cheek. It's going to be okay I repeated in my head. Soon the dawn sunlight hit our faces, patrol teams scattered all down the street. An ambulance has arrived, Jackie notifying them about the situation. To the left, Danny was talking to his team in satisfaction and the firefighters rush on scene to take care of the fire. Everyone was busily doing things, tying the loose end of the operation while Renzulli and I made our way to the ambulance. The paramedics jumped into emergency mode, pulling out stretchers to take away our suffering victims. To be honest, I didn't want to let Jamie go but he needed to be attended to for the sake of his life. Placing him down on the stretcher, Jamie's eyes slightly open to get one last look of my face. Placing a hand on his, I give a tight squeeze.

'I'll be waiting for you, don't worry'

With that, Jamie was pulled into the ambulance, Natalie taken in another ambulance which has recently arrived. Over in the distance, news teams were held back by our officers. Their eyes targeted me, wanting to know about this case and how well it went out. They wanted to know answers. As much to my dismay, I headed over to them. I need to take care of this before I can see Jamie. Returning to my usual profession, Danny gave me a quick glance. I nodded to him, I knew he was asking to leave and follow Jamie to the hospital. Pulling an appreciative face, Danny dashes off to his vehicle, leaving the operation in Sanders capable hands. Turning back to the news reporters, I silently made one last entreat before answering the first question.

Thank you...

Erin POV

What seemed to be forever, the doctor finally addressed us in relation to Jamie and Natalie. Everyone eagerly eyed the doctor, putting pressure on him to deliver the good news we all wanted to hear. Dad rose from his seat as the doctor called his name.

'What's the news?' dad went straight to the point, not caring how bad this could be.

The doctor held a clipboard, his expression stern like my dad's. 'I can relieve you that both Jamie and Natalie are pulling through quite well'

Thank god. This was some good news indeed but this is only the start. Although it has been a long journey now, there is still an even longer one down the road ahead. Hopefully Natalie and Jamie can pull through all of this. It made me self doubt but I kept an open mind.

'Jamie's operation was an success, he is resting for the meantime. Whereas Natalie still remains in her surgery' the doctor continued.

I can see Zoe's face go to immediate worry, she doesn't understand the extent of what happened to Natalie. I can feel her pain.

'So how bad is it?' I questioned, rising from my seat.

'Jamie has suffered quite a lot of damage. His left arm had been broken in three places, two in the radius bone and one in the ulnar. Also with that, Jamie had also broken two metacarpals in his hand. We were left with no choice but to operate and restructure his arm. It's an unknown matter if he'll gain much function in his left arm so physical therapy is to be advised'

The news was hitting us hard. Jamie might lose control in his left arm? This is bad, I wished this wasn't real, but reality is always the hardest way in life. It's unpredictable.

'What about his other injuries?' Dad inquired, his face remaining the same but I can tell it was killing him.

'We have found some remarkable small impalement wounds on his back, arm and right leg. The bleeding has been stopped but some of the wounds have become infected. There has also been severe bruising to his abdomen area, causing an concern of any major damage to his internal organs but he has been cleared from that threat' the doctor finished his report, giving us an sympathetic look.

'How long?' Danny finally looked up after hearing the news.

'For all his injuries, it would mostly likely take two and a half months to recover and possibly another six weeks for physical therapy. I must also point out that you may need to have Jamie and Natalie visit a counsellor in regards to possible emotional and psychological trauma' the doctor answered, handing dad a few numbers.

I wanted to hit my head against the wall, Jamie and Natalie have to live with this for the rest of their life. It was unfair. It gave me motive to give it my all for when the court trial is issued. Life sentence, it's all I aimed for now. Nothing can repair what damage has been done but hopefully justice will be served.

'What about Nat?' Zoe spoke up, tears falling down her face.

Sean and Jackie show their comfort to Zoe as the doctor flips pages to find the report.

'As I mentioned before, Natalie is still in operation to restructure her broken knee. The patella or the kneecap has broken in three places and some major tendons have been torn. Again physical therapy is required, but we are unsure if she will ever walk again, it's too early to say. Natalie has also suffered from severe bruising in particular to her forehead, which we concluded that she has induced an concussion. We are unsure if the affects still linger but we will monitor her for the time being. Lastly, she notably has five deep punctures to her left leg but they proved to be healing nicely'

'When can I see her?' Zoe muttered, her eyes wide.

'It would be a few hours but we will keep you updated. For now, you can visit Jamie. If you may, follow me' the doctor began to head down the hall.

As a group we moved to Jamie's room, my gut sinking at every step I take. I took Zoe's hand as she wiped away some tears. Poor thing, she has a lot to deal with. What could be even worse is Natalie might not be able to look after Zoe anymore, it could be so bad that Zoe has be taken to someone else's custody. I hoped it didn't have to come to that at all.

'This is his room, right now he is resting but may I suggest for one person to visit him for now' the doctor advised.

We all looked towards dad, knowing he needs it the most. Dad takes a breath and headed towards the door. Once dad was in the room with Jamie, the rest of us found places to wait. The fate of Jamie and Natalie will be soon known. I prayed to god that they survive through this all, I didn't want to lose either of them to.

Jamie POV

My mind was flashing images. From the time I found out Natalie went missing to the very end with Morty and the chainsaw. I could see Danny rushing to me. Natalie's scared face, her hair long again. The stick up with Renzulli, I saw him get shot, blood spreading on the ground. Dean laughing at our screams, Morty choking me to death. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. Then I remembered dad's face. It sent a tingling sensation, it was heart breaking. He was trying to compose himself for me. He wanted to show strength but I could see the hurt. It hurt me too. I haven't seen him for weeks and now all these emotions came hard. I worried for my future, I worried about everyone and how they were dealing with this. I worried about Natalie, will she make it? I didn't know how I'm going to live with this.

'Jamie'

This voice was faint but I heard it. It had concern and an anxious tone to it. It seemed out of character and I placed it to only one person. Dad. I felt a hand touch mine, my senses buzzing but my head was out of it. Probably from the pain killers. Slowly opening my eyes, I came face to face with my dad. He was sitting beside my bed. I was wired up, the sounds of the machines filled the room, reminding me that I was alive.

'Dad' I whispered, my eyes barely staying open.

Dad pursed his lips, his eyes slowly watering up. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired' I breath out, my heart aching with pain.

'I'm glad your ok' his voice was low.

'I'm glad to see you' my emotions took over.

Silence creeped in but before I knew it, I broke down. Tears fell from my father's eyes, we barely get to see dad cry. The pain was too much for him to deal with and now he can finally let them go. Dad pulled me into an embrace and we held each other tight, but dad was cautious of my wounds. He gracefully rocked me from side to side, like how our mum used to when we were little. I felt safe but broken at the same time. Above all, one emotion stood out the most. Grateful. I've survived, I've made it out, of the all the odds and now I get to see my family again.

I wiped some tears after our hug. 'Where the others?'

'Their outside, you want to see them?' he looked at me, giving me the option.

'Yeah' I nodded.

Dad went to the door and gestured for the family to come in. As soon as I saw Danny enter the door first, a wave emotion hits me. The rest of the family filed in the room, Danny reaching my side.

'How you doing buddy?' Danny asked briefly.

'I'm ok' I lied but Danny hugs me anyway.

The rest of the family smiled with tears. Each took their turn to comfort me and tell me they were so glad to see me. Letting go of grandpa with his wishful words in my ear, I see a certain little someone hiding behind Erin. Her eyes held agony and her blonde hair partially covered her crying face.

'Hey Zoe' I said.

In an instant, she came running up to me and jumped onto the bed. She latches onto me while sobbing.

'Its ok, I'm fine now' I patted her head, smoothing out her hair.

'I'm so sorry' she cried.

'There nothing you need to be sorry for' I hushed.

Zoe pulled away and shook her head. 'Its all my fault, I'm so sorry Jamie'

Everyone in the room wasn't expecting this at all, let alone me.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Some stranger came up to me before Natalie was kidnapped and asked me about my life and who I lived with. I told him about her working with NYPD, I told them about you. I'm so sorry, please hate me' she hid her face behind her hands and sobbed loudly.

Now I understood. Not only Zoe lived with fear and worry for us, she held guilt. By the looks of it, no one else knew. I could tell Danny wasn't pleased that he wasn't told, it would of been good use to the investigation but that quickly disappeared.

'I don't hate you Zoe' I hugged her once again.

'Do you know what this stranger look like?' Danny become his detective self.

'He had black short hair' Zoe sniffed before continuing, 'a tattoo on his right shoulder that a skull and a knife'

'Its the guy we arrested at the scene' Renzulli shook his head, recalling the man who struggled put up a fight.

'Well it's now over' grandpa commented, smiling bravely.

'So your not mad at me?' Zoe questioned, feeling like she betrayed the family.

'No darling, you didn't know and it couldn't be helped' Erin rubbed her back, easing her down.

'But I think you learned an lesson' Jackie pointed out.

Zoe gradually nodded, accepting her mistake.

'What's the news about Natalie?' I wanted to know, thinking back to the recent events.

'She's still in operation, we don't how she will hold up though' Dad answered, looking disappointed.

Sadness entered the room. I wished this was nightmare, I wanted to have someone wake me up now.

'Alright guys, I believe we should leave Jamie to get some rest' Linda made the call.

'Thats a good idea' Erin agreed.

'Get well Harvard, we need you back on the team' Renzulli saluted.

Smiling, I replied, 'thanks Renzulli, can't wait to be back on the job'

'Don't get ahead of yourself kid' Danny remarked.

'Thanks for the encouragement Dan' I shot back and Danny jokingly glared.

'I'll see ya later' Danny made his goodbye, Linda wishing me well along with the kids.

'Get well' Jackie nodded, Erin kissing my cheek and leaving with a waving Zoe and smiling Nicki.

'I guess I should head back to the house' grandpa patted dad's shoulder.

'Alright, see ya pa' he called.

'See ya grandpa'

Watching as the family goes, I felt my emotions sliding off the edge. It was going to be a long time before anything can return to normal. I turned to dad, waiting for his goodbye, but instead he walked around and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

Danny POV

Returning home with the family, I throw my coat down onto the couch and loosen my tie.

'You wanna cuppa?' Linda led the kids to the kitchen.

'Yeah, thanks hon' I slump down onto the couch.

Lifting my legs onto the coffee table, even though Linda hates it when I do that, I try to relax after what has been a tense case. My head hurts, my eyes are sore and my mind was sluggish. I didn't want to do anything other than just sit there and close my eyes. But I couldn't have that for one second. My phone ringed it's chime and I lazily pull it out of my pocket.

'Reagan' I answer with an attempt of enthusiasm.

'Hey Danny, it's Sanders. I'm calling in to let you know about the interrogation details'

Leaning up from the couch, Linda walks in with the coffee she made and places it down onto the table.

'What did you get?' I ask, winking my thanks to Linda and took a sip.

'A whole lot actually. Turns out that the Abbey Salvon we investigated was set up, her actual name was Darcy Summers, an actress from an university program in Montville. Abbey's files were purposely tampered with and changed to fit the identity of Darcy, making it impossible to know she was just a fake. Following that, Abbey Salvon was the blonde haired woman you rescued from the burning building. She owned up to be behind the entire kidnapping, Robert Salvon had no involvement whatsoever' Sanders reported.

'So who was the guys we arrested?' Surprised it wasn't our uncle.

'The man with the tattoo is Dean Huntford, a sick bastard Abbey hired to play as her father and torture Jamie and Natalie for a large sum of money. The bulky guy is Morty Dun, his brother was arrested and sent to jail two years ago in a case of drug dealing and murder. He claims that his brother was innocent, which gave him motive to coincide with the torturing'

'How does Stacey and Andrew fit into this and what the hell happened to Robert then?' I was eager to know.

'Stacey did take Robert into her custody but Stacey and Andrew was pretty much just the outside intel. They monitored us by using Stacey. Turns out her profession is a secretary in the NYPD in another precinct. She gained access to our files and used the system to hack into our web cams on the computer monitors. Andrew on the other hand was confirmed as the messenger, contacting Dean whenever he receive any relevant information. With Robert, that's a different story'

I sigh, 'don't tell me'

'Yeah, before Natalie was kidnapped, Abbey used Stacey to bring her father and met up at a rented apartment room. Unfortunately due from all the medication Robert was placed on, he couldn't recall his own daughter. Enrage, Abbey took him out cold' Sanders had pity in his voice.

'And the body?' I inquired.

'Found in the attic of the rented apartment, his body carelessly dumped. His face was unrecognisable from repeated bashing to the head but the DNA testing confirmed it to be Robert'

'Jesus' I rub my temples, 'Listen, thank you Sanders for the information and thanks for covering for my shift'

'No worries, I'll see you tomorrow' Sanders hung up.

I couldn't believe it. Abbey was behind it all, she set up her own father as a distraction for it all. It frustrated me. It's crazy of how far people are willing to go. Though it was sad to know now that my uncle is dead, we've never met him nor even heard of him. At least it wasn't Jamie's life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps, this took awhile but I've finally done it.**

**This is the final chapter for Burden.**

**Thank you so much to my lovely supporters, reviews along with the fav peeps and follows. You guys gave me a real chance ;)**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods except OC characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 14_

Jamie POV

My mind wouldn't shut off. I tried restlessly to sleep, my dad slumbering beside me. But all I could think about was what happened those few hours ago. I nearly died, that feeling haunted me. Looking towards my father's face, he looked relaxed since the time I first saw him. I was glad that he stayed, I didn't want to be left alone. As much as I wanted to say I can live with this, I can fight on, something new inside me told me no. That's why I can't sleep. I was in pain, my body broken before me, I watched Natalie take the hits, I even thought she died. All these memories won't leave me alone. Rolling my head on the pillow, I see my casted up arm. The doc told me I might lose sensitivity in my arm. The way Morty smashed my arm and the way it was left untreated has caused nerve damage. It was then I leisurely began to lose hope once more. What if I can't return to the job I once loved? Am I even worth it after this experience? I didn't save us, Danny did. My older brother saved my life, I couldn't even escape.

'Are you really a Reagan?'

Dean's words echoed over in my head. Am I? I know I shouldn't be asking this but am I? Dad, Danny and grandpa went to war, Erin is the toughest woman I know, raising a kid on her own. What have I achieved? I dropped out of law school, I lost my engagement and I'm still a rookie cop. Everyone worries about me, it's nice to be cared about but it's also annoying. Clenching my right fist, the frustration creeped on me. I had it easy, I was guided and told the way to go. I just want to be a man on my own, kinda like Joe. He was an idol to look up to. He wasn't like Danny who had a temper and fought with sis, he wasn't like me who was sensitive but tried to be tough. He wasn't as wise as dad is or as inspirational as grandpa. In fact, he was all of us in one go. When we lost mum, he looked out for us, he was there. Why can't I be someone like that? Like Natalie.

She's been through a lot. I know she hasn't told us the full story of her life, but out of all the odds, she still hangs on. It reminds of my brother, maybe that's why we get along. And Zoe, a cute, innocent, bursting bubble of life. She influences everyone where ever she goes. It's an effect that's is special. Something to count on.

Me? I don't know...

But I don't want to worry anyone, I'll have to keep fighting on. Otherwise I wouldn't be happy with myself and everyone will want to know. I can't play the baby anymore. From now on, I'm going to try, for the sake of myself. I remember back to when I decided to escape, I remember saying that if I don't escape, I'll kill myself. If I was my old self, I would believe that to be bull but now, it doesn't seem to be stupid anymore. Finally my eyes started to drift, my vision blurring. I'll fight my own battles from now on, no matter how big or small. Closing my eyelids, I whirl off into the blankness of my mind, letting the numbing feeling take over.

Natalie POV

_'Dad?'_

_'Its ok honey, everything is going to be alright'_

_'Dad'_

_'I love you all so much, наша связывают любви навсегда с тобой (our bind of love forever with you)'_

_'Dad!'_

_'See you after school darling, I'll pick you up'_

_'Dad!'_

_'I'm so sorry to inform you, your father had a tragic accident'_

_'Why dad? Why did you leave me?'_

A blur formed, covering my vision. It was hard to see but it soon cleared up. Dazedly I see the ceiling as my body rested on a soft surface. I took in my first breath, it was dry and cold. Turning my head, I realised I was in a different place. I didn't know why, I thought I still was at the apartment with Jamie. Wait, where is Jamie? Leaning up, my head began to spin. Clutching it with my hands, I forced my eyes to wake up, my mind to wake up. Looking around, I finally gathered I was in hospital. The place was white and outside were doctors and nurses scurrying by. I saw monitors beside my bed and I was hooked up. Looking down, my leg in a cast with a splinter to reframe it from moving. Suddenly the door opened and a dark-haired doctor walks in.

'Natalie, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?' she smiled.

'I'm...ok, I guess' I frown.

'I see your in a state of confusion, were you aware you had an concussion?' She sat by my bed, staring at me.

'Um, I'm not sure' I try to remember, my head hurting.

'Don't worry about it, the effects of the pain killers should wear off soon so everything will be much clearer' she patted my hand and then turned to her clipboard, writing things down.

'What happened?' I questioned, wanting to know.

'You had surgery, we needed to restructure your knee. It was in a bad condition for it to be unable to heal on its own. Other than that, no other major injuries to stress over. You were lucky to escape' she showed an X-Ray scan of my leg.

'And Jamie?' I cringed at the broken bones, reminding me the pain I went through.

'He's fine, he also had surgery and pulled through successfully. His father is with him now' she informed me.

My heart jumped, 'is Zoe here?'

'I'm afraid she left a few hours ago, do you want to see her?'

I nodded. 'Yeah'

'I'll arrange it, in the meantime get some rest' she advised me, standing up.

'Thank you' I mumble.

'No problem' she closed the door, leaving the room to myself.

I closed my eyes. The memories eventually come to me. Now I remember. We were about to be killed. It was crazy and terrifying. I don't know how we are still alive. But I couldn't help but smile at that moment. We got out, we defeated Abbey, Morty and Dean. It's actually over.

Soon I felt at ease, staring at the roof and started to count the dots. It was boring but counting was a good time passer. Then, a sound cut through my numbers. I turn towards the door as it was opening. The doctor entered and then gestured for someone to come in.

My heart bled. We locked eyes, her hazel eyes against mine. I couldn't think anything, my heart pounding loudly. We didn't have to say a word, we didn't need to. Zoe came running up to me, tears falling from her face. My chest began to ache, it was overwhelming. Pulling her close, I cried. I've never thought I would get to see her again but now, it was real. I played this moment in my head over and over. That feeling was so hard but so good. I now know she is safe, she's ok. It's all that mattered.

'Natalie, I missed you' she croaked.

'I missed you too' my throat hurting.

'Don't ever leave me'

'I don't plan too' I smiled, hugging her tighter.

It's still good to have one last family member to hang around. As much as if I don't seem to mind, I hate being alone, Zoe was my comfort. Nothing can replace that.

A while later, we were chatting. She told me about how she drew drawings of me and Jamie escaping. Her first visit to a restaurant, telling me about all the different foods she tried. But most of all, she told me of how happy she was when she moved school. She was happy with Jack and Sean, she loved living with Frank and Henry. She also apologised for her sin but I couldn't careless. It made me happy to see her happy. It was my purpose when I first took her from mum. To make her live a life on the other side of mine.

'Am I interrupting something?' A voice startled us.

Standing at the doorway was a formal-suited man.

Wait, Dad?

No, it wasn't. Dad's gone, it was his good friend, Frank Reagan.

'Frank' Zoe waved and I smiled.

'How are you handling?' he entered the room.

'Better, I suppose, other than my ears falling off from Zoe's chitter chatter' I tinkled Zoe.

'I don't talk that much' Zoe whined, pouting her bottom lip.

'Of course you don't' Frank smirked, rubbing her head.

'Thank you so much for looking after her, even if she's a real hand full' I graciously smiled.

'It was my pleasure, it's good to have you back'

The next thing I knew, Frank surprisingly hugged me. I wasn't sure how to react. It's been a long time since anyone even cared about me. It was strange but yet comforting.

'Your too kind' I whispered to his ear, tears filling my eyes.

'Natalie, your always welcomed to this family'

Those words pulled a string in my heart. I felt like it was my dad who was holding me. Frank could have easily turned his back on us, but instead he gave us a home, me a job and Zoe a real family. I felt so lucky to be alive, to be apart of the Reagan's lives.

'Hey, I want a hug too' Zoe felt left out.

'Come here' I motioned for her and we hugged tight.

After our hug, I decided to ask. 'So how is Jamie?'

'He's doing fine for now, but he seems pretty keen to get back out there' Frank told me.

'I bet' I willingly smiled.

Erin POV

Curled up in bed, my mind wondered. What a day it has been. It was positive though. Abbey, Morty and Dean were successfully captured. Now I had a new case and challenge. Danny was already busy at work in gathering all the evidence he needs to put them behind bars. I'm not going to hold back though, I have to cover every angle. The pressure is on me. I screw this up and I could put justice in the face of the devil. But I was prepared for that, no matter what.

Seeing Jamie today made me feel more relaxed. He looked pretty bad and distorted from what happen but I hoped he is willing to testify against Abbey. Hopefully Natalie would do the same, otherwise I would be limited with crucial evidence.

I began to worry about my little brother. Normally I trust Jamie that he can handle his problems, but this one may be too big for him alone. I knew dad stayed behind, he was worried and he wanted to support him. We could of lost Jamie, like Joe. If that ever did happen, I couldn't bare to go through that again. The pain we went through, it was devastating. Dad wouldn't act like himself for a whole month, he became an emotionless robot. Grandpa even told me that dad didn't sleep, he kept having nightmares about Joe running to him in blood, dying in his arms.

'Hey mum, can you help me with homework?' Nicki opens the door.

Leaning up, I shut my thoughts down, 'yeah sure'

'You ok?' she noticed my mood.

'Of course I am' I got up and kissed her forehead, 'what is it you want me to help you with?'

'Just some maths equations, but we can do that later. I mean we could talk you know' Nicki offered.

'I'll be alright' I rubbed her back and headed off to her room.

Jamie POV

Opening my eyes, I see dad was gone from his chair. I checked the time on my phone, left by him also. It was lunch time. Where could he have gone? Maybe he went to get something to eat. Sighing, I rubbed my tired eyes. I never like staying in hospital. It was always boring, nothing to do but lie there helplessly. But what if I permanently get stuck like this for the rest of my life? Then a thought struck me, what if I can't do what I love? To be a cop, patrol the streets and save people's lives. The thought scared me, I could not have a normal life. What if I'm going to be traumatised? Waking up everyday fearing that someone might attack me. I shake my head, no I don't want that. I'm going to be ok, I have faith in god, I have faith in my life. I shouldn't have to pay for what happened to me, I didn't deserve it...right?

All of a sudden, I felt this tremendous wave of fear. My heart provoked, it's beats pounding against my chest. My upper body began to ache and it was slowly getting harder to breathe. I didn't know what was happening, this appeared all so sudden. The beeping sound of the heart monitor were becoming more frequent. It was then that I thought I was going to die. Am I having an heart attack? My chest grew tighter and my airways thinned. I was panicking, I looked around for any sign of help. I opened my mouth to call for someone but the words weren't coming out. I grasped my chest, I tried to gain control and reach for my phone. It was useless, I didn't want to go, I don't want to die.

Out of grace, dad opened the door and took in what was happening to me.

'I need a doctor right now!' He raced to my side, grabbing hold of me.

'Jamie, what's wrong?'

'Can't...breathe' I choked, my head slipping from reality.

'Jamie, stay with me, Jamie' dad attempted to keep me awake.

As much as I wanted to fight this, the pain and the lack of oxygen took over, leaving me to fall into the darkness once more.

Frank POV

We stand close together, the storm clouds grey as ever. Black umbrellas hid the formally black dressed people from the pouring rain. The words lingered in the air as the eulogist recited a life. One of our own's. It was a sad day, in fact it was harder on me than the kids. Gazing around, Erin and Danny were side by side. They were always like that, a tight bond of excessive arguing and joking with each other. But when the going gets tough, they stand together. It made me proud. Linda huddled with the kids, Zoe clinging to Nicki. Pa stood beside me, whispering the words of grace along with the eulogist. I think back to the old times. When our lives were together, when the family was complete. We were all happy, the Heston family together, Robert and Abbey part of the group. Those days were rare and those days I would relive to this day. The picnics, the family outings to the lake and the park. The children used to race over fields, playing with each other in harmony. And of course the casual argument of who was better between Erin and Danny. My lovely wife, Mary, always laughed at my jokes, listened to my stories. Pa was a lot younger then, then again so was I. But his attitude never changed, he is still the same wise old funny guy. Robert was the trickster of the group, playing practical jokes for his entertainment. Heston and I sometimes debate about things in which we believe in. Most of the time it was about justice. Similar to what we have at the dinner table every Sunday night. It was great to have that again. Charlotte and Haley used to chat about their parenting with the children, Haley being a smoker but she kept it away from the kids when possible. Coming to see what now shows of the future, indeed we have lost a lot, but we also have gained.

As the rain continued to shower down, the ceremony was drawn to a close. An end of a chapter and beginning of a new one. I made sure the grave was placed specifically beside the Reagan family. We keep close alive and we keep close when were gone. Robert was Mary's brother, my brother in law. Although the children didn't understand the connection we had, he was family. A broken piece of history has finally been placed back into the missing void. I can be at peace, for knowing the truth. Robert wasn't behind the kidnapping. But I still held regret of our decision many years ago. A burden that has left a mark and now has been carried onto my children. I won't make the same mistake. Back then, Heston and I were just cops. Now, I'm the commissioner, I have the power to make a difference and that's what I plan to do.

Steadily positioning the bouquet of flowers, we all make our prays, we all come to peace. Hopefully this new chapter gives us strength in what we have to do as a family. We have to support Jamie through his troubles, we have to get Natalie back on her feet. We need to set Zoe a bright future and Danny and Erin need to stand together to fight this case. And I, as commissioner, need to make sure that this never happens in our city again.

As the family drifts away, there were only two of us left.

'Its time to turn a new leaf' pa commented, standing beside me, following my gaze.

'Lets hope it doesn't catch this time' I remark, pursing my lips.

Putting my hands into my coat's pockets, pa and I stray down the path to our awaiting vehicles. I have a flash back to the hospital. I couldn't believe what I saw. Jamie was struggling to breathe, he passed out in front of me. I thought that was it, it was his turn to leave. The doctors filed in, ordering and rushing their words for me to leave. I waited outside for sometime, I kept checking my watch. Soon a doctor emerges, stating it was not serious as it seems. Jamie had a anxiety attack. Those words burned into me, my Jamie had an anxiety attack. The doctor explained that the symptoms are quite similar to of a heart attack but remain merely as self defence of the body trying to deal with stress. Inside, I felt guilty, clearly Jamie was suffering more than I anticipated. Knowing my son, he always tried to deal with it on his own. I was never sure why he does that but I don't want him to fall down the wrong path. They advised me to let him rest for awhile, wait until he comes to. I waited for an hour before the doctor returned. Thinking she was going to give me the all clear or medical advice, she instead tells me that Jamie had a visitor waiting for him. The past always seems to come back around. Especially now. But it was the name I didn't expect to come back into our lives, particularly Jamie's.

Sydney Davenport.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this story. If I do, it'll be under the title of _Rupture - Burden Series_, so keep a look out. Opinions are very welcomed and any other questions if you like to ask. So until then, chao peeps :)**


End file.
